Eternal
by jesi lily
Summary: Somethings are more than you could ever believe, Aimee is one of those things. So what happens when she joins Harry Potter to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

She was walking through the streets, the crowds parted for her, but she barely noticed as she continued on through the streets, her brilliant eyes fixed on a single building, she was walking directly towards it, unaware of the stares she received.

Many a boy in the street watched her almost fearfully, and why would they not? She was… beautiful, and so very much more.

No less then 5"7, she had long curly reddish brown hair, the most beautiful shade of golden white skin, almost glowing. Her features where soft and yet striking. She was the essence of beauty, and there was denying it. She was angel like, and it was almost devastating to look at her, though no one she passed by could take their eyes from her.

Finally reaching her destination she pushed the door open and breathed in the smell of parchment and wood, it was heavenly to her. There were footsteps and before her appeared and elderly man, he looked momentarily surprised by her appearance, blinking a few times.

"It's been a very long time since I've seen one of you in my store," He said to her, taking in hr appearance with his knowing eyes, a flicker of amusement and respect filling them.

"It has indeed, a very long time, too long I would suggest," She replied, her voice soft and twinkling, eliciting a smile from the man. "Now, Mr Ollivander, I am in need of a new wand, I'm afraid in the move I seem to have broken mine."

"Do you wish for me to look at it, I may be able to fix it," Mr Ollivander said kindly, he looked surprised however when the girl held up to completely separate bits of wand. "Oh, perhaps not."

"It would have been a waste of time," The girl admitted sheepishly. "It was never that powerful, it was suggested that I needed something slightly different."

"For you my child, it certainly would not have been the correct wand," Ollivander told her fondly, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, I think I have the perfect wand for you." He walked away from her, disappearing between the shelves, and returned quickly, holding very delicately in his hands a beautiful ivory wand.

"Hair of an Eternal, not many of these around, though I dare say this may be exactly what you require," Ollivander he seemed amused by the situation that he found himself in with this girl.

"How did you get the hair of an Eternal?" The girl asked surprised, carefully taking the wand in her hands and feeling a warm rush from the tips of her fingers to the pit of her stomach.

"I simply asked," Mr Ollivander told her with a smile, the girl blushed and nodded, that made sense.

"How much?" She asked, pulling from the bag slung over her shoulder a small purse with clinked with money.

Mr Ollivander looked at the girl long and hard before smiling at her.

"For you my child, free. It belongs to you…" He said, carefully he touched her cheek with his hand and smiled warmly at the young girl. "You will do brilliant things my child, truly brilliant things."

"Maybe…" The girl smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "We'll meet once again Mr Ollivander?" The girl asked as she reached the door.

"One day, perhaps."

"I'll see you then. Promise."

"Until then, Aimee," Mr Ollivander said smiling, the girl smiled back at him before disappearing out of the shop and out into the busy streets. "That girl will do brilliant things…."


	2. Chapter 2

The pathway was bright as the midday sun beamed down on the well trodden pathway, she paused as she came to a pair of large metal gates, they stood tall and proud, they were nestled between thick stone wall that was just as tall, which of either side a large stone boar with wings spread wide stared down at her. She said nothing, but eyed the gates, it was still for a second, and she felt like she was being inspected by them before they shook slightly before creaking open, allowing her access to the vast grounds.

She walked the long path, up a steep hill, taking a moment to pause as the castle came into full view, it was majestic as it stood there, atop of the cliffs that lined the lake. Golden light shone from a large hall, and tall towers stood proudly from the castle, it was proud and unashamed looking as it basked in the sunlight.

Her eyes turned to the beautiful glittering lake, a single large tentacle rose from the depths and seemed to wave to her, she smiled and waved back.

With a deep breath Aimee continued her journey along the path, enjoying the cool summer breeze as she continued along the path. It was a long but enjoyable journey until she reached the castle, walking across the cobbled courtyard towards the great oak doors that were the entrance to the ancient castle. Again she said nothing as they swung open for her, creaking loudly, and closing promptly behind her as she stepped across the threshold.

She needed no directions to find the destination she was looking for, knowing her way without a second thought. She moved silently through the stone corridors, and feeling the power held within these walls, it was crackling around her, measuring her as she measured it.

Finally she reached the large stone gargoyle; there was no need for words as it jumped aside for her, revealing a staircase. She reached another oak door, and knocked out of politeness, before entering the room.

Inside she found herself in a large circular room, the walls lined with paintings, she knew they were past head teachers of Hogwarts, she smiled, as some of them begun to look interested at her presence.

"How are you Miss Cullen?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk,

Aimee smiled at him, walking across the room, up a few steps and happily taking the seat across the desk from him.

"Tired, but otherwise fine," She answered honestly, though as they both knew there was a reason she was here. "Can I ask why you requested that I move back to England? I was quite happy in America." Aimee asked, she did not take her eyes from the old man before her, as he did not take his from her.

They both seemed highly interested in one another, friendly in their manner they were familiar as they spoke, and as Dumbledore looked and the brilliant young woman before him he could not hold back the shine of delight in his electric blue eyes, which seemed more alive than ever.

Aimee however was slightly different, she was friendly with him, however there was an noticeable snipe in her voice as she spoke, it was clear she was annoyed at him. Even so, there was a care in her face, like she was speaking to a grandfather who had bothered her with his crazy ideas.

"I believe you know the answer to that," Albus replied, smiling at the girl, he leaned back in his chair, looking at her own his half moon glasses.

"Really? Humour me," Aimee retorted, as she too leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, a show of defiance.

"The Feast will be starting shortly; perhaps you should be getting ready, instead of conversing with an old man such as me," Albus said with amusement, taking no insult form her tone, he understood her annoyance.

Aimee glared at him.

"I didn't buy the school uniform. I didn't have to wear one in Salem's." Aimee replied coolly, her attempt at defiance was failing as Albus smiled at her.

"You are no longer in Salem's, Aimee, and while you are here, I ask that you respect the school rules," Albus said, firmly, but friendly. Aimee snorted, and Albus chuckled. "Go on now; I'm sure you'll work something out."

* * *

Aimee was sitting on her own as students filed into the Great hall, distracting her from the ceiling above her, the thousands of flickering candles that floated like stars in a night sky, though that too was visible, as if there were no ceiling at all above the floating candles, she knew otherwise. Many students stared as they wandered past her, not brightening her mood. In fact, she was pretty damn pissed off. All these people had their friends, they all knew everyone else, she was the new girl, and that was hard enough without the other issues that came with her.

So it was surprising then when a lanky blonde girl came and sat next to her, seeming completely unbothered by the fact that Aimee was a new girl.

"Hello," Her wide silver eyes were looking at her, but not quite looking at her… "I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, I haven't seen you before." The girl informed Aimee.

"Aimee Cullen. I'm new." Aimee replied, grateful that at least one person was talking to her, she turned towards the girl, taking in her appearance she seemed odd, but there was something decidedly innocent and lovely about her.

"Have you been sorted yet?" Luna asked Aimee, seeming interested in the new kid, and friendly.

"No, not yet, I'm not too bothered about it either," Aimee replied honestly, she didn't wish to sound rude or dismissive of this girl.

"I don't blame you, really, it's a little silly," Luna agreed, she smiled at Aimee before looking at the table. "I hope there's desert."

* * *

Aimee watched as one of the teachers, McGonagall, she believed, came to the front of the room, carrying an aged hat, and a stool; she placed the hat on the stool and looked at the group of first years that had gathered before her.

"Once long ago,

when I was new,

A school was formed,

Four friends came together,

To teach those with talents,

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition

However not long after,

Strife and anger tore them apart,

And dear Slytherin left,

The three never recovered, and

Soon left the school,

I however was to remain,

To sort those who needed me,

However I fear I have the worst job,

For I must separate you,

When you need to remain united,

Do not doubt the danger,

The only way to beat,

To unite and fight, together.

Though do not fear,

For something is coming,

What way it shall sway,

Is yet unknown,

But trust me my children,

I have seen,

I do know,

Stay together,

Or fall separately,

You have been warned.

Now let's sort."

Aimee stared at the hat, its words seeping into her brain, and worried about what it knew, she had seen it sitting silently in the Headmasters office.

"Ackerley, James." McGonagall called, pulling Aimee from her thoughts, she looked around the room, and realised she was one of the very few who seemed to have even noticed the speech the hat had given. Most of those around her were chatting to their peers, not noticing anything was going on at all.

Finally however, she too had to really stop thinking about the song the hat had sung because it was her turn to be sorted.

"Aimee Cullen is a transfer student from Salem, it is unusual for this to happen, however I do hope you accept Aimee into the school with open arms, now Miss Cullen, if you would," Albus Dumbledore announced from the teachers table, Aimee got to her feet and look around the room, all eyes were on her, and it made her uncomfortable.

Aimee glared at Dumbledore before sitting on the stool, and allowing the hat to rest upon her head.

"Strange," The hat said, making her jump, it was in her mind. "Very, very strange." The silence around the great hall was terrifying, as hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at her. "We haven't had one of you around for many years, since the time of-"

"Can you just get on with it?" Aimee snapped at the hat, rolling her eyes, and hearing a few chuckles as the hat sighed dramatically – drama queen.

"And attitude of a Slytherin, of course you're intelligent, and when not in a bad mood you can also be a Hufflepuff, however you and I both know what house you'll be in," The hat said with clear disdain, knowing it wasn't really fulfilling his job when presented with such a student.

"Then get on with it or surprise me," Aimee snapped, feeling this process was rather more a show than anything else.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called finally and reluctantly.

Aimee got to her feet, dropping the hat down on the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table, the blonde girl, Luna, waved happily at her, pointing towards a redheaded girl who smiled at Aimee.

"I'm Ginny, see you've met Luna," The redheaded girl said, she too sounded friendly.

"Yeah, she seems nice, which is such a relief, I was hoping Hogwarts wasn't full of attitude," Aimee admitted to the redhead, everything had been quite easy at Salem, though things in America were quite different to what was happening in England.

"Sorry, but have you met any of the Slytherins?" Ginny asked, Aimee shook her head and smiled. "Well there's not enough room for attitude in the rest of us, the Slytherins make up for that."

"Ah, well I'm guessing they are the grumpy looking ones in the green?" Aimee asked, looking towards the table farthest away, her eyes landed on a girl who seemed her age with an inky black bob, she was glaring at Aimee.

"How'd you guess?" Ginny asked, giggling slightly. "So what year you in?"

"Fifth," Aimee replied. "You?"

"Same, so you'll be sharing a dorm with me then."

"Sounds alright. Who should I be wary of?" Aimee asked grinning, Ginny laughed and looked amused at Aimee, before looking up and down the table, before pointing to a girl with lots of curly blonde hair.

"Lavender Brown, and beside her Parvati Patil, biggest gossips in Hogwarts, last year decided that I was an awful slut for dating a lad, but that's history," Ginny informed Aimee, before her eyes landed on another lad. "And well, there's Harry Potter, too I guess."

"Why would I need to be wary of Harry Potter, isn't he meant to be the hero of all this?" Aimee asked, looking at the black haired boy, he was deep in conversation with two people, a girl with masses of honey brown hair, and a boy who looked a fair deal like Ginny.

"Yes, but see the two with him? That Hermione Granger and my brother Ron, they're his best friends, and yet always seem to find themselves in some sort of trouble… I was with them last year w-"

"Ginny, who's your friend?" Hermione asked politely turning towards the two girls, she smiled at Aimee. Hermione was a pretty girl Aimee noted, her mass of curls were distracting but she had a slightly tanned complexion, with rosy lips and cheeks, and unlike a lot of the girls she didn't seem to create her prettiness with makeup, in fact she wore none.

"This is Aimee," Ginny replied, she looked at Aimee for confirmation, to which Aimee realised she'd not actually introduced herself yet.

"Yeah, Aimee Cullen," She confirmed and smiled at the brown haired girl, there was a spark interest in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm Hermione; this is Ron, and Harry," Aimee looked curiously at Harry, as he looked back at her with the same expression, he was handsome, his nose was straight and upon it sat a pair of round classes which framed large emerald eyes.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked her very suddenly, almost seeming to blurt it out before he realised what he was saying.

"No, no you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it rude for me to say you're slightly odd," Ginny mused as she sat with Aimee on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, they both had their feet pulled up onto the soft cushions, facing inward and each other. "There's something about you."

Aimee smiled, she nodded her head and said nothing, she didn't feel like lying to Ginny, she seemed so sincere, and Aimee was enjoying her company. She looked at the redheaded girl, her hair was down a bright mane of copper red, it was beautiful in the light of the fire that was to the side of them, sending an golden orange glow over half of her face. She had peaches and cream skin, perfectly broken by freckles that went across her nose and cheeks, with lips that were the lightest shade of rose pink. She was so beautiful it would be easy to believe she was girly and perhaps somewhat of a pushover, however after only a few moments conversation with her Aimee knew that was not Ginny at all.

"Seamus has been staring at you over the top of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for about an hour now, and hasn't turned a single page in that time… Seamus loves quidditch too," Ginny informed Aimee with a look of amusement. "And Cormac McLaggen has been walking behind me repeatedly attempting to catch your attention; I swear I've never known anyone so interested in looking out of the window every two minutes."

Ginny looked over her shoulder, just in time to see Cormac move towards the window once more, looking at Aimee through the corner of his eye. Ginny snorted as she attempted to stop herself laughing out loud, causing Aimee to giggle with amusement.

"You know what Ginny, I think you and I are gonna have a good year."

* * *

"You alright Seamus, you look slightly putout?" Harry asked that night as Seamus walked into the room, his face thoughtful as she trudged over to his bed and threw a book onto it, he looked rather dejected.

"Yeah, fine," Seamus answered, it was evident that he wasn't, Harry looked to Ron who shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think of Cormac?"

"McLaggen?" Harry asked, Seamus nodded. "I dunno, he's a bit of a arse really, cocky and that."

"He's a great quidditch player though… Oliver liked him… He used to hang out with him when they weren't practising… The only reason he never made the team was because Oliver was the captain and keeper…" Seamus murmured, Dean Thomas shook his head at his friend as he settled on his own bed. "Maybe he's too older for her."

Ron looked very confused now; he really had no idea what Seamus was on about. Harry however was beginning to catch on.

"You mean Aimee?" Harry asked, he grinned to Dean who nodded rolling his eyes. A few lads had taken quite a keen interest in the new girl, and Harry could not lie that she was very pretty and could easily see the attraction. However there was something about her that Harry simply could not place, something that made her quite… confusing to him.

Hermione seemed quite aware of her as well, she seemed pleasant enough for sure, and Aimee clearly was getting one well with Ginny, who was usually a good judge of character. Just he and Hermione were not so sure.

* * *

"So what does a young, single and ready to mingle Hogwarts student do around here anyway?" Aimee asked as she sat with Ginny for lunch the next day, they were both dressed in their school robes, but had taken some liberties with it, such as skirt length.

It was their last day of freedom, before classes begun the next day, so Aimee grabbed a roll and encouraged Ginny to sit and soak up the last of the summer sun. It was cool outside as they found a spot on the grass they liked the look of; it was over looking the lake, down the hillside that lead to the castle.

"There's not a whole lot actually…" Ginny admitted as she pulled green grass from the ground, piling it up and looking a bit put out. She shrugged slightly and Aimee almost knew exactly what she was saying… They didn't seem to have much time for that, not when there was so much going on in another part of their lives. "It's not really the done thing, I mean some of the girls have gone out and gotten drunk in the room of requirements, or snuck into London or something with fake ID… What did you do in Salem?"

"Lots of different things, I have a feeling though that Hogwarts is going to be nothing like Salem," Aimee replied, and she knew it was true, the whole reason she was here would ensure that, as she thought it a beautiful barn owl swooped down before her, a letter held in its beak. She took the letter, stroking the beautiful creature before opening it up.

_Aimee, _

_I would be most grateful if you would come t my office straight away, I apologise for taking time from your new friend._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Aimee scowled, tucking the letter into the back pocket of her jeans, standing up.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I gotta head off, see you in the common room later, don't know how long I will be," Aimee said smiling apologetically to her friend, walking back towards the castle.

She reached the familiar gargoyle and again moved up the stairs without having to say a word, however as she reached the polished oak door this time instead of the stillness that she was met with before, she was met with the sound of zealous talking. They stilled suddenly the door was pulled open before she had lifted her hand to knock.

Inside the room there was a bubbling of anxious energy, as around seven or so adults stood around, all eyes turned on her, a sense of expectancy fell as they each eyed her over.

"Well, com' on then," The man nearest said gruffly, his hand still holding the door open as he looked at her, he was strange in appearance mainly due to the fact that while he had one perfectly normal blue eye, framed in a severely scarred face, the other was a large glass eye, strapped in, which seemed to move independently. He was small by no means, large and muscled with a mangy matt of grey hair, he was old but it didn't seem to stop him from being powerful.

Aimee walked past him into the room, she was unsurprised by the group that had formed there, in fact she knew most of them, she looked towards the youngest, a woman not too much older than Aimee herself, she was pretty with a pale heart shaped face, framed with mousy brown hair that was currently pulled back. Aimee smiled to herself.

"A Metamorphmagus, interesting, helpful I suppose…" Aimee continued to look around the room, taking in each of the members that looked back at her, there were more in here than she had first assumed. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes fell on another man, this one as equally scarred as the man who had opened the door, though he was younger… He looked haggard and pale, but stood tall and firm. "And a werewolf, what interesting company you keep."

The man said nothing but seemed to smile, not taking insult from her words, knowing better than to believe she meant any malice. Aimee tipped her head down towards him, a sign of respect, before looking back to the young woman. "What an interesting mix you have growing…"

"Nothing slips past her does it?" The first man growled, he stepped forward, his metal foot clanking against the stone floor, it replaced the lower half of his leg that she assumed was lost in some battle or another.

"You know better than that Alastor, so please do tell, why have I been summoned?" Aimee asked, finally turned towards Albus who was once against sitting in the chair behind his desk, the high back peering above the point of his hat, he looked grand as he sat there, a small knowing smile on his face. "I assume it has something to do with your very persistent gang of followers."

"The Order of the Phoenix, you know them better than that Aimee, I expect a small amount of respect for what they do, I know you don't disagree with us," Albus said smoothly, looking over at her with bright eyes. "We thought it appropriate to introduce you to them, seeing as you'll be working very closely."

"I already know them."

"There's a distinct difference between reading us and knowing us," A voice spoke up to her side, Aimee looked towards the man that had spoken, he was gaunt but the same age as the werewolf, he had dark hair that was long, but perfectly shaped, he was aristocratic looking, features she knew well…

"Sirius Black, well haven't you risen above the ashes, you should be proud, but I can assure you I know more than you think… and if you just knew what I know about the rest of your life…"

"She's definitely the one, isn't she Albus," Laughed the werewolf, Aimee looked at him and smiled, and then she faltered, and looked away, his face fell, but he nodded, not commenting anymore on her behaviour. "It's ok."

"I know it's been a difficult journey for you Aimee, but this is why I sent you away," Albus told her with a deep sense of pain for this girl. He did not smile anymore as he looked at her; a sense of sincerity filled his suddenly aged face. "I thought it would be easier, but now things have come to a point where we are unable to go forward without your help."

"What if I don't want to? What if I say no? I'm just a girl, what can I do?" Aimee shot back, she wasn't angry at him, or even surprised, this was her life and it would always be so. She'd never escape it, and she'd never escape the reality of what would happen if she did attempt to do so.

"I won't make you Aimee, but can you live with that decision? And my I remind that while you are a girl, you are anything but _just_ a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"She's more than just a girl, but she's yet to prove that," A voice said silkily from the far corner of the room, thick and seductive, his voice slithered across the room. She turned and took in the sight of her potions teacher, she smiled to herself, he was dressed completely in black, with equally black hair hanging around his face.

"Oh brighten up Severus, it's not all so doom and gloom," Aimee shot at him, Sirius let out a bark like laugh as Severus scowled at her with a deep sense of annoyance. She smiled to herself, and looked around the room once more. "What do you want me to prove?"

She had barely finished her sentence when as if from no where a bolt of bright red flashed towards her, and before it even had the chance to move a mere foot towards her, it stopped, hovered and disappeared with a small bang, swallowed by the air itself, smothering the spell instantly. There was a tense silence as Aimee glared at Alastor.

"If you had so desperately wanted to see what I am capable of Alastor Moody you could have simply asked, I assure you with all honesty I am very capable."

Her words were strong, and spoken with a depth a girl her age would not usually be able to manage, a ferocity that gave away her anger at his actions, she was positively crackling with energy, anyone could have felt it even a muggle.

"Well she is more than just a girl isn't she," Another voice spoke, and Minerva McGonagall smiled at Aimee, there was a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke, she was practically sticking her tongue out at Sever with the comment 'yeah I got the special student, and what have you got?' Aimee smiled to herself, she liked McGonagall she had something of an attitude.

"Do you even know the full extent of your power?" Another woman asked, she was short and plump, with a mass of curled greying red hair atop her head, Aimee knew her instantly, there was no mistaking the motherly tone of concern in her voice as she spoke.

"No Molly, I've never had to attempt to learn the full powers that I have, and no one has ever been able to tell me…" Aimee sounded sad as she talked about it, there was meant to be a guide of some sort, there had been nothing for her. She'd been born alone into the world, and never claimed.

Molly looked like she was about to cry as she eyed the beautiful girl, so close to her own daughter ages, she couldn't help it, she let out a small sob, and quickly pulled Aimee into a massive hug, nearly suffocating the special girl to death. It was a warm and enthusiastic hug, one that Aimee had never experienced before, as Molly stroked her hair, muttering about needing a mother, and feeding, that she was too skinny, and it wasn't fair.

"Molly don't kill the girl!" Moody growled, though without a hint of anger in his voice. He seemed in fact rather amused, as Aimee was pulled away; Molly eyed her at arms length, and fussed over feeding the skinny teenager.

"Molly, I'm sure in the near future there will be a chance to feed Aimee up, for now we need to know a bit more about Aimee's exact ability," Albus said with somewhat of a chuckle, he seemed amused as Aimee looked back at him a smile on her face.

"What do you want to see?"

* * *

The light was low in the room, there was an almost inaudible crackling as the energy built up, and everyone in the room could feel it. There was a breeze beginning to circle them, circling around the figure standing in the centre of the room. Suddenly the breeze got stronger, turning into a wind, whipping the groups hair around.

The figure in the middle closed her eyes as her dark chestnut brown hair whipped around her face, as the wind grew stronger, her stance solid, with her hands out, feeling the power ebb towards her palms, feeling the warmth of her own power sinking through her veins, her body, feeling it swirl around her. It was like the ocean and fire engulfing her at the same time, the air cackled with electricity and the ground begun to shake.

She opened her eyes, beautiful sapphire blue, deep and ever knowing, beautiful with a silver eclipse surrounding her pupil, had turned a full shade of silver that sparkled brightly, like the light was coming from her very eyes.

"You wanted to know, you wanted to see," Her voice was beautiful, as if you were listening to thousands of angels singing the most wondrous song you would ever hear. The group that circled her watched with absolute amazement as they witnessed this powerful display, there was no denying it. She was powerful.

Suddenly there was a small explosion of power from within her centre, seeming to burst from her very being. Blinding light followed the wave of power, and they were almost blown away with it's sheer force.

Stillness. Utter stillness.

Silence filled the room, as the blinding light faded, and they were once again able to see the beautiful girl who stood there, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at Albus. There was a sense of warmth emitting from her as she stood there, something so innocent and powerful at the same time.

"I can do things that you wouldn't believe, I don't need a wand, I am magic. I'm an Eternal, the last remaining in this day, I come form a long line of Eternals, a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and his Wife, Cassandra," Aimee said, the power begun to ebb away from the room now, and there was just a girl standing there looking as normal as anything, her deep blue eyes returned to normal, and she smiled at them.

"You are a very rare being Aimee, I noticed that you've been practising certain areas of your abilities," Albus said, there was a sense of fondness as he spoke. He looked at her over his half moon glasses, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he took in this utterly normal looking fifteen year old girl. "The visions I assume are continuing."

"It's part of the package, you know that Albus," Aimee replied shrugging slightly, she couldn't help it, she looked at Remus once more, but quickly looked away, he kindly pretended not to notice. "I hate them."

"I know my dear; I assume you still have no control, when you were only eleven years old…

_A Small girl was stood in the middle of a large room, she looked up at the high ceilings with a huge sense of amazement. She was turning around, taking in every aspect she possibly could. _

"_Would I be here?" She asked, a girlish voice high with excitement. She looked towards the elderly man walking towards her, he was kind to her, and looked at her with an expression she never been able to place."I like it here, it's so pretty." _

"_I'm glad you like it my dear, however no, I'm going to send you somewhere else, somewhere far more interesting…" His voice was kind, and she looked at him, taking in his appearance. He was tall and slim, but not frail, he had a frizzy mane of long white hair with a matching beard, she had always thought it funny when he had visited her, it looked almost like snow clinging to his face. He was wearing a dress that he had once told her was in fact called robe, today it was a brilliant shade of bright purple with silver stars dancing across it. A top his head he wore a matching hat, that came to a tall point. He had always dressed funny in her opinion. _

"_I like it here, it feel nice," She said looking slightly put out, she looked around and then sighed, sitting down on the floor in a mood. "I don't want it to go."_

"_Go my dear?" _

"_Yes, it's going to go, I like it here, I don't want it to… One day a man will bring people and he'll ruin it… it's not so bad though, it'll come back quickly, but everything will be changed," She told him, sad at the prospect. _

"_You are a very special little girl Aimee Cullen, and you needn't worry, you're mother and father would not be very happy about that," The old man said, and she nodded knowing he was right. They would not have been happy to know she was worrying. _

"_Do you think they miss me?" she asked suddenly, as the old man came and sat down on the floor next to her, seeming unbothered by sitting on the dusty floor. _

"_I am sure they do." _

"_I don't want to see these things, I don't know how to make them happen or to stop them happening," Aimee admitted to the elderly man. Sometimes the things she saw made her sad, and she didn't want to be sad. _

"_You're special Aimee, remember what I taught you, I'm sorry I could not be there for you anymore all these years," He said finally. _

"No, and I still can't change what I see…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happened to them, your parents?" Ginny asked as she sat opposite Aimee once again on the sofa they had sat the night before, they were alone this time as they settled down. Ginny looked honestly interested and sincere as she spoke, clearly not wanting to upset her friend.

Aimee didn't say anything for a while; there was no way of answering this question without making more pop up… She didn't want to lie to the redhead either. Ginny had been so kind to her, she'd been so happy to chat, and hang out, she was sincere and a sense of loyalty clinging to her.

The fire was crackling loudly, and Aimee looked away form Ginny, she didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it," Ginny said earnestly, leaning forward and putting her hand on Aimee's arm in a sign of comfort, it was so nice, and Aimee couldn't help it, her eyes watered and tears slipped down her cheeks. "I wouldn't blame you for that, it must be hard."

"Mainly it is what it is, and there is nothing I can do to change anything," Aimee replied honestly, sitting there and wanting to tell this girl everything, and knowing she can't.

"Hey Ginny, Aimee, are you alright?" A Voice broke across the pair and standing there watching them was Hermione, her mass of curls pulled back into a ponytail, she looked straight faced as she spoke to them, and Aimee could sense the lack of trust the older girl held towards her.

"Yeah, good," Ginny replied, smiling at her long time friend, who still had her prefects badge pinned to her chest. Hermione and smiled at the pair, still hanging around. "You alright Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, their off talking quidditch somewhere," Hermione replied, she moved around and perched herself on the coffee table so that she was facing the pair with the warmth of the burning fire against her back. She looked concentrated as she sat there, and was clearly trying to figure something out. "So what was it like at Salem, where the professors any good?"

Aimee blinked at her, not entirely sure what she meant by that, and was attempting to hold back on taking any offence. However it seemed a slightly unnecessary comment to have been made, Ginny for sure seemed a little surprised by the bite in Hermione's tone.

"Some of the best in the world, actually," Aimee replied, trying to keep her tone light and friendly, and apparently not doing well, by the look of distaste on Hermione's face. Perhaps she'd be more appeased if Aimee had a strong American accent, or if she were completely thick, perhaps she expected Aimee to be thoroughly American. "We had Miranda Goshawk, the famous spell book writer teach us Charms, she was brilliant, Blenheim Stalk, who studies muggles and their awareness of magic taught us Muggle studies, Jocunda Sykes was our flying teacher, in fact many of pour teachers from Salem Academy were part of extremely successful endeavours, many of them as you may have noticed have taken on to pass their learning onto a larger audience by publishing their knowledge."

Ginny looked away form Hermione, holding back her smile, it wasn't very often that Hermione Granger was put in her place, and while Ginny would usually defend her friend she thought that she'd in fact been a bit rude. She was far too used to people thinking she was right about things, especially when she was just as flawed as other people.

"Oh," She seemed lost for words as she sat there, she leaned back, with a straight back she sat and watched Aimee who sat before her, the two girls eyes met, and there was something of an unspoken truce between them.

* * *

Aimee walked smiling with Ginny through the bustling corridors, she was laughing as Ginny told her the story from the Weasley Home, and the antics her mischievous older brothers Fred and George got up to, many involving torturing Ron in one form or another. They were head down the stair case, through ever darkening corridors towards the dungeons and their potions class, it was not until they had reached the door the two feel silent, standing before them was a boy, one Aimee had not seen before, he was the same age as Hermione, but there was something decidedly surly about him, he was leant casually against the door, refusing them access, as he watched them with an amused smirk on his delicate features.

"What do we have here, the new girl and the Weaslette, what a pair you make…" He drawled rather than spoke, and his voice was gorgeous, perfect mixture of smooth and rough, he was unbelievably handsome with a straight nose and the deepest shade of silver eyes Aimee had ever seen, but he was slight, though not that a slim physique hid his evident muscular structure. "I hope you realise new girl that the weasels often have fleas, it's part of the general lack of hygiene… One bathroom between you all right?"

Ginny flushed a deep shade of crimson as he insulted her family, fire in her eyes however was striking and Aimee was sure her friend would not be slow to loose her temper.

"Nice, who taught you to be as bitchy as a twelve year old girl?" Aimee asked, feigning curiosity as she spoke, Ginny smiled as her friend watched the boy before them stand up, obviously ruffled, though he tried to hide it. Ginny noticed it though.

She noticed the way his jaw tightened for only a moment, and a spark in his eyes, though there wasn't a single other sign, Aimee would have missed it completely if she weren't so capable of reading people, and then she saw a flash in her mind, she raised an eyebrow, pushing aside the boy, and sauntering into the room. Well this could be interesting.

"He's an arse," Ginny muttered under her breath as the two girls took their place inside the humid room, this room was darker than even the corridors, lit with nothing but a few floating candles above their heads, there were only a few people inside the classroom, the professor was yet to show. "Bloody Draco Malfoy."

"He's hot though…"Aimee murmured, Ginny looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking her head, red curls flying as she did so.

Aimee smiled to herself, and looked down at her potions book, until the door slammed open against the wall behind them, and a tall man stalked past them, he was something else indeed Aimee realised quickly, he was not unattractive, but something about him was gloriously dark, his eyes and clothes both the darkest shade of black one could possibly imagine topped with a sheet of equally black hair that hung in curtains, framing his face perfectly… for him anyway.

The lesson begun and Aimee could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into her own world as the professor spoke, his voice seductive, deep and raw but like music, something so beautifully familiar about it. She could have easily lost herself to its sound if it wasn't for the sharp prod in her side that jolted her from her pleasant world.

"First Malfoy and now Snape, seriously?" Ginny hissed at Aimee under her breath, looking at her friend as if she were positively insane, which at that point in time Ginny was quite sure that Aimee being insane was that improbable. "Do you just have a thing for all Slytherins."

"Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, if only you looked past the Slytherin Gryffindor divide I'm sure you'd find something very much to your liking," Aimee teased, grinning at her friend who blushed instantly, in fact Aimee was certain if Ginny would just listen to the sorting hate and unite with another she'd have the best time.

* * *

It had been so easy to get lost in the foolish girly with Ginny that Aimee had almost forgotten… She'd almost forgotten that she was important to Albus; she had almost forgotten her own destiny.

"I feel like I'm denying you the chance to be young," Albus admitted as Aimee entered his office later that night, she had made her excuses to Ginny and felt guilty for it, but it was important that right now she see Albus, they had much to discuss. "What a fine thing to be young and carefree."

"You and I both know I have never been young and carefree, young perhaps, but always year ahead of my age," Aimee replied as she took the seat that was free across from her headmaster. "Where would you like to start?"

"Your parents…"

* * *

"There's something about her…" Hermione was pacing across the sixth year boys dorm floor once again, for the last few days she had known there was something about the new girl, Aimee Cullen, and to this point she could not figure out what it was. She'd watched as she sat with Ginny talking as if she were any other fifteen year old, but there was always that look in her eyes, like she knew something more… or those moments were she seemed to disappear form reality and go somewhere in her head, and return with a small smile, like she knew even more… It was frustrating. "I think she's a seer, but it's not just that, I can feel-"

"More." Harry finished, he understood exactly what Hermione was referring to, whenever he was near Aimee he could feel a small surge, he could feel some sort of power… she was more than just any fifteen year old girl, that much Harry was sure of.

There was also something unnerving about her, Harry was sure he knew her, he just for the life of him couldn't place where from. He puzzled through his mind, and thought as far back as he could, but the answer eluded him still. Hermione appeared to be doing the same as Ron watched them.

Hermione stopped still in the centre of the room, her face set as she stood there, something was beginning to form in her mind. She turned on her heel, reached into Harry's school trunk, rummaging for something. Eventually she reappeared with a book in her hand; she flicked it open and placed it before Harry and Ron.

"She looks exactly like Melinda Gryffindor… Famous seer, wife to Godric Gryffindor, sister to Rowena Ravenclaw, Melinda was one of the most powerful sorceress' in her time, there was even a legend about her powers, and I'm not talking Albus Dumbledore powerful, something way beyond that."

"What do you mean more powerful than Dumbledore?" Ron asked, leaning over and seeing the picture of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she looked distinctly like an older version of Aimee.

"The legend describes a being, always female and always exceptionally powerful, the legend describes them as the ultimate power, magic itself rolled into a single being, there's rumours that Guinevere of the Arthur legend was one of them, and Morgana… they're something beyond anything, as I remember they're called the Eternals, though for Aimee… If she was… She'd been the last of her kind, lots of them were killed by various dark wizards attempting to gain their powers, in theory an Eternal is good, but can be swayed."

"She can't be," Ron said after a minutes silence as the idea of this went through their heads. "Look, she's fifteen, she hangs out with my little sister, Aimee might be powerful, but she can't be the eternal thing, she's at Hogwarts, and she's normal."


	6. Chapter 6

"My mum was beautiful y'know, the most beautiful thing I ever saw…" Aimee said slowly, softly as she sat opposite Albus, feeling safe in the warmth of his office. "She had this presence as well, I see it sometimes, not often, usually on my birthday actually, but it's just… She was something so brilliant… And my dad, well he was great, I can't imagine another way to talk about him, he's just great…"

"It is a shame you never really got to know them, you and Harry both should have know your parents," Albus said his voice aged as he discussed the dead with this young girl.

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out, Hermione Granger already knows there is something off, and Ginny said I'm odd… I think they'll figure it out soon enough, what do I say then?" Aimee asked as she looked at her professor, she was nervous that she wouldn't be able to explain to them.

"Whatever you wish, this is your gift, you can tell them if you would like, of anyone in Hogwarts I know you can trust them," Albus replied as he looked and the girl before him, he found it striking how she wanted so desperately to be normal, but never allowed that to hold her back. She did what she was meant to, pushing aside her dream of normalcy.

"What was she like, my mum? I know she was beautiful, but I don't know what she was like… everyone says she was brilliant, that she was brave and strong, but I don't know her," Aimee asked, she looked almost disappointed at herself with this admission.

"She was bright, not just extremely intelligent but she shone in the darkness, she was alive, intelligent of course, and so able, she was good friends with Lily, Harry's mother, I remember so often watching the pair dance through the corridors together. She laughed, she laughed so much, she smiled, her eyes sparkled, and you look just like her," Albus told the young girl and it was apparent as she sat before him that Aimee was the image of her mother.

Dorcas had been tall and willowy, her figure always well toned from constant quidditch games, she had the same golden white skin and large sapphire blue eyes, her features were angelic, soft but defined. Dorcas had a brilliant mane of dark brown, the colour of chocolate, it was always down in large barrel curls, swinging in the breeze.

"I know I was young when my mum was killed, but dad… I know even less about him, in fact all I know at all is that he was called Fabian," Albus looked at Aimee, wondering how well she could take what he was about to tell her, something that had not been mentioned before, she'd never even been held by her mother, it was something that was avoided as a point of discussion.

"Fabian was a Prewett, I hope you remember Molly Weasley?"

Aimee eyed Albus suspiciously now, wondering where on earth he was taking this.

"He was Molly's older brother, he was killed by a group of five Deatheaters just days after finding out your mother was pregnant, she hadn't even realised until she was already months along, no one really knew you were being born at all… Then you were born and we had to take you away so quickly, you've spent the last fifteen years alone, Dorcas was killed, there was no options, you never got to know…" Albus paused; he didn't know how to say it, simple seemed to be the best option. "Molly is Fabians sister, which makes the Ron and Ginny your cousins."

* * *

Aimee was in a daze as she sat down in the common room, it was late now, and she was alone under the glow of dying embers. Her head was swirling with thoughts that she couldn't understand things that just didn't seem to make sense.

She closed her eyes, feeling the last of the warmth of the dying fire against her face, before the cold settled over her form the darkening night, it was late, she was lonely, but she was scared, Ginny was her best friend in this building, would this change anything? It certainly changed the way she felt about certain things.

The things she saw told details of what could happen in the future, and Aimee wasn't sure she'd want some of that for her cousin, not when she knew the reaction of other family members… And then it struck Aimee like nothing before… She had a family.

She felt a sense of warmth fall over her as she thought about it, her whole life she'd been alone in the world, her mum was killed only days after she was born by Voldemort, her father hadn't survived to see her at all… She'd always been just Aimee, now… now she had a family.

* * *

The door creaked open and Ginny looked towards the door, she was sat up in her bed waiting for her friend to return, she smiled when she saw Aimee creep into the room, trying not to wake anyone up. She quickly spotted Ginny, and crept towards the redheaded girl, she sat on the bed and grinned.

"I have something huge to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what you're like this powerful mega witch?" Ginny asked astounded as she and Aimee sat within the confines of her four-poster bed, the curtains pulled tightly closely, with a well placed silencing charm upon them. Aimee nodded at her friend, before an idea formed in her head.

"Follow me?" Aimee asked ready to leave the confines of their bedroom, and take her somewhere she could show her friend everything. Ginny nodded and jumped out of the bed and followed her friend, not caring she was only wearing a slightly over sized white vest with a pair of knickers underneath, she stepped off her bed and grabbed her black cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, following Aimee down the stairs and out of the common room into the cold corridors. The corridors were pitch black, and the sound of snoozing portraits was obvious, Aimee led Ginny with confidence however, seeming to glow with happiness as she took her friend to somewhere safe.

"The room of requirement," Ginny murmured as they came to a stop before the familiar wall, Ginny had been here many a time now, she watched as her friend drew the door open without having to walk past the wall so many times, she gasped. "How?"

"Hogwarts… The gates and door always open for me, it's part of my magic, I don't know why, not really, but I think it's something to do with the 'light' of my powers," Aimee explained as she and Ginny wandered into the room, and Ginny was astounded by what it had become.

It was like she had walked out into the middle of a beautiful park in the middle of the day, the sun was beaming down upon her gloriously, and the lake to her right sparkled beautifully, the grass was the softest lushest shade of green she had ever seen, it was perfect. She dropped her cloak to the floor and stepped forward towards her friend who was still to tell her everything.

Suddenly however, Ginny held back a scream as the lake to her right suddenly erupted, she thought it was going to tidal wave over her however, it lifted and turned into a wall, the water was so brilliant so smooth, she could see her own reflection in it still. Standing beside Aimee she was in a pure state of shock, because she knew that this wasn't normal.

A Rumble beneath her feet told her Aimee had more to show when the ground raised and shaped itself perfectly for her to sit comfortably. She fell back into the surprisingly soft ground and settled in the created chair, watching the screen of water before her, she was confused when a family tree appeared before her, she showed her family tree, Molly and Arthur and their children, Ginny's siblings. Then it branched off to Molly's brother, Fabian and Gideon, who Ginny knew had died years previous not long before she was born, a name appeared beside Fabians, Dorcas, their lines drew together and turned downward, another name appeared. Aimee.

"My mother was one as well, I just never knew who my father was other than a man named Fabian, then Albus told me tonight, he told me who he was. Ginny…" Aimee looked at her clearly shocked cousin with a sense of nerves, she didn't know what to say now, should she apologise to her? "I didn't know, not until tonight-"

"BLOODY HELL!" The water crashed down, soaking Ginny's feet as she with Aimee looked toward the cause of the sound, to both of their horror seeing three all too familiar faces.

Aimee was filled with fear, her whole body turned icy cold, her eyes widened and she started to sweat profusely, she eyed them with utter terror as the three faces looked at her with frozen shock. She was there standing in her jeans and t-shirt and as the three of them watched her she feared it would all be over.

"Please don't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Aimee suddenly begun begging, she fell to her knees, her eyes watering with her fear, she could not believe she was as stupid to show anyone her powers. If this got out to the greater school body it would not be long before Lord Voldemort would find out that she was here, and if that were to happen it wouldn't be long before he attacked. "He'll find me, and I can't fight him, I'm not strong enough! Albus called me back here to help, he thought I could help you Harry, and I will I was going to, but please you can't tell anyone!"

There was a silence that stretched for too long as Aimee silently cried, she didn't trust them yet, she couldn't face that one of them would tell anyone, it was all happening too soon, she knew eventually they'd have to find out, but not now, none of them were ready to find out yet.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone," A voice spoke, and Aimee looked into the kind eyes of Hermione Granger, she smiled and walked into the room fully, and walked over to the lake, she sat down dragging her fingers through the cool water and smiling to herself. "I thought you were, I knew it actually, there's something too special and powerful about you, and as long as you are here for Harry your secret is safe with me, with us."

* * *

"So you're really our cousin then?" Ron asked, sitting himself in one of the chairs that Aimee had created from the ground, seeming a little unnerved as he did so.

"Yes, I didn't know until today, Albus only just told me that my mum and your uncle had gotten together, she was only a few months along with me before he was killed, and she died within days of giving birth to me," Aimee replied, she seemed slightly distant as she talked about her parents, something Harry could sympathise with, he had the same feeling of not wanting to share them with other people. "She was like me, I can explain a bit to you about it, see Cassandra Ravenclaw was little sister to Rowena, who eventually married Godric Gryffindor, she was a brilliant seer and what we call an Eternal, ever since into the bloodline is born a girl with the power, she is always born, there should be an eternal in the world, but I'm the last of my line, the others were killed for their powers, it's just me now."

"There used to be many in the time of the Founders, well at least a few anyway," Hermione added, she had obviously researched the topic, having known what Aimee is even without the evidence. "Ravenclaw wasn't but people from legend like Morgana, and Queen Maeve and Guinevere were all famous eternals of their time, they died out and were murdered, eventually the line was believed lost altogether, but if the line continued through the women I guess they lost themselves through marriage, changing their names, some would have been found and killed, leaving us with you today."

Aimee nodded and smiled at the pretty brunette, who seemed a little smug at the moment, having always known what Aimee was.

"So my uncle and your mum had you, and your our cousin, does my mum know?" Ron asked looking a little confused as he spoke, clearly this was too much for him to handle, Aimee smiled.

"No, but I guess he will soon," Aimee replied and Ron nodded.

"And you're gonna help me, I mean, you're gonna fight with me?" His voice was tense, it was the first time he had spoken that night to her, his emerald eyes had been fixed to her face, something she had attempted to ignore even thought it made her a little uncomfortable.

"In time of war the Eternal and the wizard or witch who is going to somehow defeat the evil of the world are linked… You saw me as familiar when you first met me, because we were meant to meet, however as a person if I was evil or tainted in someway I would feel that same link with Voldemort-" Ron shuddered at the name, but Harry did not blink, though smiled at her use of his real name. "It depends on many things, and no one knows why it happens, but I am meant to help you, I am here to help you."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day while down in the great hall there was a gaggle of five students all sitting together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Aimee. Albus watched them chat animatedly between themselves, and looked towards Severus who was watching Aimee form the corner of his eye.

"What does he know Severus?" Albus asked quietly without drawing attention to his conversation with the potions master.

"Nothing." Severus replied curtly, and he was right, Voldemort knew nothing, not yet, but it would not be long before his spies within the walls revealed something about the mystical and powerful new girl. He liked her, there was something about her, mind you, he had liked her mother, there had been something about her too. Dorcas had been brilliant, he'd known that even as a teenager, anything anyone could do Dorcas could have done it better, and she did it all without even making you feel bad about it, she was just a natural, and modest about it all. She was stunning as well, something no boy could have missed, except bloody Potter who was far too enamoured by Lily, the lovely Lily. Together they were amazing, the most brilliant people in the school.

Severus knew a lot about the Eternals, and he knew that Dorcas had been attached to Lily for the same reason an attachment was growing between Harry and Aimee, whether they knew it yet or not. They had been best friend back in his day, inseparable, it was because Lily was to give birth to the saviour of the wizarding world, even if she was clueless about it at only fifteen years old, Dorcas was there to protect her, something she did to the cost of her own life. Just days before Lily was murdered, so was Dorcas, her baby safely tucked away with a friend within the Order, in fact Severus himself. The last person most people would leave a baby with at only twenty year old he had no idea what he was doing with a few days old baby girl.

Aimee had gown up beautifully, just like her mother, she was a capable young girl, but with her mothers passing she was quickly moved away from the Order, Albus believing her appearance with them would only serve to make it obvious who she was, and magical orphanage quickly took her in.

"She'll be alright Severus, she's a powerful young girl, I believe her powers surpass even those of her mother, and we both know Dorcas was a girl that no one messed with," Albus said knowingly. Severus nodded his head, no Dorcas was not a girl anyone messed with at Hogwarts, she had even put Potter and Black in their place the few times they had attempted to play another prank of a foolish young Severus.

* * *

"So can you play quidditch?" Ron asked between shovelling a fork full of beans into his mouth, he looked quite excited as Aimee nodded her head; she had played with the other kids at the orphanage only an almost daily basis.

"Gwenog Jones bought us enough brooms once and donated them to the orphanage, there were clean sweep 5's, I don't think the kids had ever been so happy."

Harry smiled, and thought he could have been there instead of stuck with the Dursely's, they weren't much his family as his captors Harry reckoned, and for the last sixteen years had done nothing but made his life incredible hard, Aimee had been in an orphanage, and it seemed so much a better place, she probably got treated better than he did.

He was slightly fascinated by her now more so than when he knew nothing about her, because suddenly she wasn't just the mysterious new girl, she was mysterious new girl with unimaginable power and who was here to help him fight Voldemort, something that he knew he had to do, and no idea how he was going to do it.

He was staring at her now he realised to his horror, and quickly looked away into his porridge, stirring the now cold goop.

Ginny grinned to herself, glad that her brother had taken so well to Aimee, it was nice to realise that her best friend was also her family, so in a way no matter what she would always be around.

"If you lot only knew the things I knew about you," Aimee teased, they knew that she could see things, but she had refused to this point to reveal anything she knew. She wasn't silly, telling them could change things; however she liked to tease them with this knowledge. Ginny glared at her playfully, not even attempting to ask what Aimee saw.

"Is it ever difficult?" Hermione voice broke the sense of playfulness with her serious question; Aimee met her chocolate brown eyes slowly, and paused, thinking about her answer. It was hard to decide.

"It is… I see things like people dying, and I don't want to have to see that, sometimes I don't see it, sometimes I can just read it from people, feel their death, and when it's a good person it hurts to have that hanging over you, knowing you can never change it, however you feel slightly more prepared for when it does happen," Aimee explained as their eyes bore into her, the subject obviously intriguing them. "When I was at the orphanage it was difficult, because the kids there were your family, I had this friend Jess who I was close with, and I could feel it in her, she was ill, and I could feel the days ticking away, and I tried to save her, but she was already ill."

"Sorry," Ginny murmured, feeling sorry for the slew of losses that Aimee had continued through, and the ones she knew were happening.

"It's alright, I can't save them, but I can save those who don't have to die, and that's why I'm here, that's why I left Salem, to join Harry and help, I can't promise I'll be any use when the time comes, but I can do an awful lot."

* * *

It was dark, the moon was high in the sky, but it was not full, the light emitted form it didn't hit everything it could when it was full. The corridors were lighted dimly with an orange glow form the occasional lamp fitted to the wall. It was after hours, but Ginny was patrolling the corridors, she had gotten prefect status this year, like Hermione and Ron before her, she was meant to be on duty with one of the Slytherins, which was risky by itself, but she hadn't bothered to meet up with whoever it was.

She was on the fourth floor, nearing the library, she paused by the entrance to the cavernous library, there was light inside, she knew that at this time it shouldn't be lighted at all, pushing the wooden door open she walked into the dark room.

"Prefect! Who's there?" She called into the darkness, only just managing to see the shelves before she walked into them, before reaching the light. She looked around the desk where the lamp was sitting, she recognised it as one of the dormitory lamps, there wasn't a book on the desk, just the single lamp, it was slightly odd, and a bit unnerving, she put on hand in her robe, grabbing her wand in her fingers.

There was a sound, except for her slow and steady breathing, not footsteps or another persons breath, she couldn't hear another single being in the room. It must have belonged to a forgetful student, she reasoned with herself, picking up the lamp, she pulled her wand from her pocket igniting its tip, and screamed.

The lamp smashed as her feet as she dropped the heavy object, glass splintering against the stone, her screams piercing the air, echoing around the room. Her heart thudded within her chest, causing painful a pain in her chest as she lost her breath and stopped screaming, her pants were suddenly the only thing that could be heard as she stopped and bent over the desk, supporting herself.

"PEEVES!"

Ginny turned on the ghost, its face pulled into a horrid expression only just visible under the light of her wand, he was tried ad succeeded in terrifying her. His face suddenly pulled into the bright look of joy as his pearly white body zoomed over head cackling loudly.

"What on earth happened here?" Another voice asked, making Ginny jump, landing on a piece of glass that pierced through her shoe and directly into her foot, she swore, falling back onto her arse painfully. She could not help it, it hurt so much that tears well in her eyes. "Merlin!"

Suddenly before her face, wand out in his hand was Draco Malfoy, his prefects badge pinned to his chest. He looked ghostly under the silver light as he looked at the scene before him, inspecting Ginny's foot.

"Bloody Peeves scared the crap outta me," Ginny murmured behind snivels, trying not to loose her cool as she sat on the floor, hands wrapped around her ankle, trying to slow the blood stream to her obviously bleeding foot. "I dropped the lamp by accident, and then you scared me and I must have trod on the glass!"

"It helps if you wear proper shoes when patrolling Weasley," Draco replied, clearly mocking her years old shoes, which were admittedly worn down with wear, but it wasn't like her family could just afford new shoes. "Hold on, this might hurt."

He grasped the back of her ankle in his fingers, pulling her foot towards his face, she was surprised at how warm they were, expecting his fingertips to send cold shivers down her spine, though his touch did certainly send shivers down her spine. He grasped the piece of glass within his other hand and tugged at it quickly, removing it form her foot, it wasn't very big, but obviously had hit a nerve with Ginny because she whimpered loudly.

He swiftly pulled her shoe and sock off, and placed his wand tip at the deep cut on her foot. He whispered something under his breath and a warm sensation filled her entire foot, and another area of her body completely, and the pain ebbed away.

"Fixed, might want to visit Madame Pomfrey though, better yet, think and try not to stand in glass, I know you Weasels are the brightest bunch, but I'd rather not have to touch your stinking feet."

Draco got to his feet and stood over Ginny who quickly pulled on her socks, grumbling about arrogant pricks. She stood up, and felt pain soot through her foot and up her leg, almost causing her to fall straight back down, which could lead to another injury involving glass. Draco managed to catch her, holding her body against his, as he pointed his wand towards the shattered glass, and fixing it almost instantly, floating it up back to the table. "You lot can't do anything can you?"

Ginny bit her lip, this was awful, how was she supposed to get to Madame Pomfrey like this? She certainly didn't think Malfoy would help her; however she was surprised when he pulled her arm over his shoulder and started the journey down to the third floor.

"Thank you," Ginny muttered as they neared the double doors that would give her entrance to the hospital wing, it had been a long and uncomfortable journey for both of them.

"It's ok Weaslette, you've only managed to crease robes that probably cost more than your entire wardrobe and your brothers combined," Draco replied coldly. "Next time it might be prudent you wait for me when we're doing rounds together, clearly you can't be left on your own at any point, probably why you stumble after Potter, he's always there to save your pathetic arse."

"Oh fuck off you pigheaded tosser!" Ginny snapped back just in time for Madame Pomfrey to appear enquiring over the loud arguing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well isn't he charming," Aimee said as she sat with Ginny before lesson begun in the great hall, filling up on breakfast. Ginny was muttering under her breath about arseholes as she piled pancakes on her plate, Aimee laughed to herself, and then wondered how Ginny maintained such a gorgeous figure while eating so much, she had quite a womanly figure, but with this perfect hourglass shape. "At least he got you to the hospital wing."

Ginny said nothing, but glared at the pancakes sitting before her, then stabbed them with her fork in a particularly violent manner. Aimee said nothing else as she watched her friend while sipping on pumpkin juice.

There was chatter around the great hall that morning, when a squawking above them alerted the students to the arrival of mail, however when they looked up there was a sense of confusion as a single barn owl struggled to fly through the gap in the ceiling that they usually arrived through, the chatter fell into an uncomfortable silence as the single owl managed to fall before the Headmaster, collapsing, and remaining still on the wooden table, a goblet of juice knocked over, and dripping form the dark wood, the sound of droplets against stone the only sound audible in the entire great hall.

Albus slowly reached forward and untied the letter, careful not to disrupt the bird that seemed to be dead as it lay there, wings out at odd angles and not moving at all, he unravelled the scroll before folding it into his pocket.

"Lesson have been cancelled, please return to you Common rooms, follow your house prefects and remain in your common rooms until your head of house requests for you to do otherwise, seventh year prefects may I remind you of safety questions before allowing anyone into common rooms," There was such authority in his voice that Aimee didn't even have to think before getting to her feet, and following Ginny, a fifth year prefect back to the common room.

All the students were bundled into the common room within minutes, with Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen taking the lead, they were the seventh year prefects. Currently they were working on calming down nervous first years, some of which were looking green or white with nerves.

"That wasn't normal was it?" Aimee asked, looking at Ginny who shook her head no. It wasn't everyday that a bird died from delivering a letter to Dumbledore. She was going to ask something else when the girls were interrupted by Hermione.

"Close the curtains!" Hermione hissed at them under her breath, Ginny and Aimee looked at each other before walking to the nearest windows and discreetly pulling the curtains close, even though it wasn't yet ten o'clock in the morning. As they did so the curious girls looked out the window and almost cried at what they saw, the early morning sun beamed down on the dew covered grass, it looked like it was scattered with diamonds, but broken was various solid shapes that littered the lush green ground, at first it could have been anything, however with the morning events in the great hall and a closer look it was clear what was strew across the grass, hundreds of dead owls. Black and white and every colour between, the animals remained still on the floor.

* * *

The yellow parchment lay on the desk, rolled out and it's message was clear.

_You are not safe. _

Albus stared at the writing, it was handwritten in black ink, the letters were all too familiar to him, it was the same hand that written essays for him many years ago.

It was not a warning; informing him that the grounds could be penetrated or that the castle was infected by him… it was a threat, a threat letting him know that no where was safe.

"It was him wasn't it," There was no questioning in the familiar voice, Albus looked up at his dear friend and colleague, for many years he had worked with and trusted Minerva, there was no reason for that to change now.

"It was."

"All our owls? The students, what a ridiculous move to make," Minerva said furiously but Albus knew better, he knew what this was about.

"When Tom attended Hogwarts his own Owl died, he always believed that it was someone killing his beloved pet, as I told him then it was an accident, however he never quite believed him. For him this is a sign, he thought back then someone within the school had killed his Owl. He's telling us that someone within Hogwarts killed the Owls."

* * *

"I knew it," Harry muttered as he sat slumped in chair before his aging headmaster, he'd appeared in the office only moments ago, brining a concerned looking Aimee with him, and the pair sat side by side looking equal in their concern and frustration. They'd appeared on his doorstep demanding answers, and Albus had learned in the years previous to trust what these young adults thought they needed to know, more often than not they were right. "It couldn't have been random."

"It's just like him isn't it, take a jab at something that upset him when he was a kid, he could have done with some serious counselling as a kid," Aimee said as she leaned back into the green leather chair. Albus couldn't help but smile to himself at her suggestion, knowing she was more than likely right, of course she was, he'd needed help form their very first meeting. "What is worse is that he's actually done something to affect the young ones, I mean, even Ginny was devastated when Errol was found, that bird had been with them for years."

"Tom was always intelligent, he may not understand human emotion, however he is very aware of what will cause people pain, physical or other wise. I Suspect he knew well enough to know the type of attachment people have to their pets, he does after all have his own," Albus reminded Aimee, referring to Nagini, Voldemorts closet thing to a friend in the world, a Snake that he seemed to bring with him everywhere. "In many ways he knew hurting your beloved pets, creatures that cannot protect themselves as we do, would be more wounding that if he were to hurt a single person, the affect covers a larger audience and the loss of innocence almost… And Tom has never really understood the loss of human life, he assumes death is death, but you and I Harry know differently."

Harry nodded, and Aimee looked at him closely, the handsome young man knew more than anyone ever should about death. When he was a baby his mother died for him, everyone knew the tale, from Hogwarts to Salem Academy. He knew too well that their deaths lingered within him, but not destroying him, empowering him, giving him life… A face like his fathers and the beautiful eyes he'd inherited from his mother, Harry knew there was life beyond the loss of a loved one…

"Do you know how he did it?" Harry asked suddenly, he was one of the few who hadn't lost their owl, Hedwig, his stunning snowy owl had been flying elsewhere, or not around, she'd not spent large amounts of time With Harry at all in fact, seemingly enjoying sitting atop the snow covered mountains in the distance.

"Yes, as he believed in his time here that someone within these walls Murdered his Owl, it seems apparent to me that he would have felt it satisfying to do the same," Albus told them gravely, he could already see the cogs turning in Harry's head, but Albus was not as sure as the young man before him. "Alas we should assume that one, if not more, persons within these walls killed the animals… The way they did it was through a poison, Aconite, it has been known for it's deadly effects."

"But sir, it's not like you can buy that stuff from anywhere," Aimee pointed out, her brows furrowed with thought. She'd used it before, in creating a Wolfsbane potion as part of her advanced potions course at Salem; however it had been a long time before they were able to source the plant.

"I already have a few members of the Order working on that Aimee-"

"I fear Headmaster I may know the answer to that," Aimee and Harry looked around, and their eyes bore into the man before them, Aimee frowned, his usually calm exterior was broken in some manner, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I had some Aconite in my personal stock for Lupin… However I appear to no longer be in possession of Aconite."

"I see."

Aimee looked at her potions master, as ever he looked dark and menacing, however there was, as always, something about him. She always felt waves of unknown about him, he was one of the very few people she couldn't really read.

A moment passed, and Aimee could see the Head master and Potions teacher say silently something to each other, she did not know what, but clearly they had an understanding. Something that they agreed upon, and with the grave looks upon their faces, it couldn't be good

"It was someone in the school; it was a student wasn't it?" Harry demanded suddenly. "I think-"

"It wasn't him, Harry."

Aimee cut across Harry just as Albus opened his mouth to do the same, there was no way they could not know who Harry was referring to. She could see it written in his breathtaking emerald eyes, glittering with hate as he thought it, there were very few people that he reserved that look for, only one of them remained within the ancient walls of the school.

"Trust me Harry, it can't have been him."


	10. Chapter 10

Aimee walked back to her room feeling unsettled, she had known exactly who Harry was accusing, a handsome Slytherin with a cocky attitude. Draco Malfoy. However he didn't know what she did, and if he was right this was a whole mess, he had to be wrong. She was wringing her hands by the time she arrived at the Gryffindor entrance portrait, having left Harry to take a longer route back to the others, inside she could hear noise, yelling.

"It's only just started, I don't think you missed much," The fat lady informed Aimee as she paused by the portrait before muttering the password, she stepped into the common room, she was half expecting it to be empty apart from the yelling people, she was unsurprised however when people remained hovering around, pretending not to listen.

"I'd not go over there," Dean Thomas whispered not looking directly at the two rowing people, Aimee looked over and saw to her utter lack of surprise saw Ginny standing there, red in the face and breathless as she screamed at the boy across from her, the lovely older brother who was yelling back, equally red in the face, that spread over his ear as well, with fists balling up. "It's getting nasty."

Ron had been irritable since the owl deaths, Aimee understood, Pig his cute little owl had been missing since the attack, and while he'd not openly admit it, Ron was extremely upset by this. Ginny had been consoling, she would have been devastated if her beloved Arnold had been hurt, however Ron had snapped something at his little sister that was quite mean.

"What do you know? You've still got Arnold, maybe I should get rid of him and you might have an idea."

Ginny hadn't taken kindly to that.

Currently she was making that very clear.

"GO TO HELL RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed at her brother, Hermione and Harry were edging around them, ready to take down either sibling that made the first movement. "I'm sorry you lost Pig, but that isn't Arnolds fault, so don't blame me or Arnold!"

"I didn't Loose Pig!" Ron yelled back, he was reaching his hand into his pocket, and Harry was ready to pounce on his friend in case he drew his wand out, more for Ron's safety than anything, Ginny was not a girl anyone in the school wanted to duel with, she was quick and powerful, however as he begun to pull his wand from his pocket, and Ginny already her out and pointed at her brother, something happened.

A quick whizzing sound and something shot past Aimee's face as straight into Ron's nose.

"PIG!" Ginny exclaimed, as Arnold her pretty little Pygmy puff bounced up and down on her shoulder and the tiny little owl fell into Ron's Hands.

"Pig? Pig!" Ron looked at the little bird in his hands, it was breathing still as it lay there, hooted merrily before seeming to pass out.

"Poor thing, look at him Ron," Ginny exclaimed now peering at the little creature in her brothers hand. "Lets take him to Hagrid, he'll be able to make him better, come on."

* * *

Aimee shook her head as she settled down at the Gryffindor table the next day, she was exhausted, when she came to Hogwarts she had expected things to start happening, but this was ridiculous, every day there was something new. If it wasn't the mass murder of birds, or a fight between siblings, it was another Order meeting where she was expected to discuss a different aspect of her abilities as Old Mad-Eye Moody watched her endlessly, like he didn't trust her or something.

And the visions never went away, and they were harder to deal with here than they were at Salem. It had been so easy back there.

"You look like crap." Ron piped helpfully and he plonked himself down opposite Aimee, stuffing his face with toast, spitting crumbs across the table. Aimee looked up at him; he was barely paying her attention as his light blue eyes trailed across to a bowl of steaming scrambled egg. She glared at his carrot orange hair, feeling anger bubble up inside of her.

"Thanks Ron," Aimee snapped, pushing her hair back and pulling it quickly into a messy bun, before pulling out a compact mirror. She looked at her reflection and although she still looked good, she knew she didn't look like she usually did. "You look like shit yourself."

She sighed before putting the compact back and got to her feet, looking to the teachers table and noting that Albus was still absent.

"You alright Aimee?" Harry piped up, she hadn't even realised he had arrived. She nodded at him vaguely, continuing her way out of the room, she didn't notice at first that he had followed her, not until they reached the marble staircase. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just I look like crap, and something is wrong…" Aimee muttered as she begun climbing the stairs, fully intent on skipping today's classes. She'd always be able to catch up from Ginny, she reasoned as she continued.

"I think you look gorgeous."

Aimee halted, halfway up the second flight of stairs, not even noticing when the stairway begun to move. She felt heat in her face as her cheeks reddened. She looked at the boy before her, he was handsome, his face set with a good bone structure, and strong jaw, there was slight stubble starting to develop, and hidden behind his round frame glasses looking right back at her, were sincere emerald eyes. He was fit, from fighting and quidditch she knew, his arms had gotten bigger from the picture of a boy she had seen in the papers in America, he was quite tall as well, not gangly like Ron, but taller than her by an inch or so.

There was silence as the pair looked back at each other, Aimee pushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Harry-" Aimee paused, this was Harry Potter, the chosen one and she was completely speechless. She did not know what to say as her sapphire eyes met his emerald ones, and there was such honesty in them, she couldn't doubt it.

"Well what do we have here," Aimee and Harry both turned and saw Draco Malfoy and his posse hovering behind them, looking smug, seeming to realise they had walked in on something. "I'm awfully sorry, have I interrupted something?"

Aimee wanted to punch him in the face the smarmy git, Harry seemed to have the same thought process as his fists clenched. Aimee reached out, touching his shoulder, signalling for them to both leave, Harry nodded curtly turning to follow her.

"I think we've caught them in time to witness Potter finally loose his virginity, I heard from a friend she's a right little minx in the bed, rumour has it she was a right little miss back at Salem, isn't that right Aimee?" Draco called as the pair begun to walk away. "Though Potter, there's also rumours of you and the mudblood, couldn't be true could it? I know she reads an awful lot... What about the redheaded whore? She's gotten around quite a bit, I wonder if she's made any money for her dirt poor family."

"WHAT-" Aimee turned and flung herself down the stairs, crashing into the blonde boy with such ferocity they both fell the rest of the way down the stairs, Harry turned running after them, as the girls in Draco's group begun to scream. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs; Aimee perched on top, her fist colliding with his jaw, repeatedly.

"MISS CULLEN! MALFOY! AIMEE CULLEN!" There was screaming in the background, and someone grabbed her by the waist, pulling her form Draco, she was kicking and screaming incoherently. She was red in the face with fury, and could careless what was going on around her.

Harry had Aimee around the waist, surprised by her strength as she fought against him to tear Malfoy to pieces, he could see the blonde boy lying on the floor groaning, and Pansy Parkinson beside him crying and pointing accusingly at Aimee, as she kicked out at the Slytherin boy, McGonagall had appeared and was screaming furiously at them. It was quite blur of noise, everyone was yelling, he thought he was going to Drop Aimee for a moment when Ginny appeared before him, getting in front of Aimee, and taking her face into her hands.

"Aimee, be quiet," Ginny said sternly and the noise stopped instantly, and she stilled for her best friend and cousin. "I know hon, I know what he said, and I know he deserved it, but I think we need to get you to the hospital wing."

As she said it Harry craned his neck to see blood dripping onto his shirt sleeve, staining the pure white fabric dark red.

* * *

"Aimee, I realise that Mr Malfoy had acted in a manner extremely unbecoming, however it is not for you to shove both of you down the stairs and punch him in the face repeatedly." Minerva told Aimee firmly, she sounded exhausted, and looked furious, her lips were thinner than Harry had ever seen them, and she was walking back and fourth. She had as of yet refused to look at the fifth year who was sitting in the hospital wing, with Madame Pomfrey waving her wand over her head healing her wound, and muttering about stupid fights.

"He called Ginny a common street whore, he attacked my family, whether he knows it or not is irrelevant, and I assure you professor McGonagall I would do it again." Aimee replied firmly, she looked defiant, and McGonagall sighed.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for fighting, while I realise you stand by your convictions Aimee, fighting on the stairway is neither safe nor the best way of getting your point across."

"She's right y'know," Ginny said as she settled beside Aimee, looking at her best friend through big doe brown eyes, looking concerned at her friend, who was blood stained but not longer was there any other evidence of an injury. "You throw yourself down the stair and you'll get hurt."

"He's such an arse sometimes and argh… I can't even say anything…" Aimee frowned, slipping off of the bed and looking at her group of friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. "Can we just head back please, I've already missed all the morning classes, I can't be bothered to go to the afternoon ones."

"I'll go with you," Harry piped up, looking at Aimee, as Ginny watched her friend. "You guys get to lessons, you've got Snape next Gin, and Hermione will pass out if she misses Charms, so I'll head back with you."

"Great."

* * *

"So…" They'd made it to the common room without incident, something for which Aimee was glad for, however it wasn't a nice journey as such. She had walked in absolute silence beside Harry towards the seventh floor where the Portrait entrance sat, it swung open for them as Harry muttered the password. The journey was full, like neither of them were really willing to breathe.

They stopped as they reached the sofa, the common room was empty, and the tension just wouldn't pass. And now they couldn't look each other in the eye. Time seemed to tick by agonisingly slowly, and the silence continued, the only thing Aimee could hear was the rushing of her blood and breathing.

"This is ridiculous." Harry said finally, and Aimee released the breath she'd seem to be holding and cracked a small smile, finally looking Harry in the eye, it had passed she thought, we can get back to normal now. However she was far from right, as Harry filled the gap between them, and took her by the back of the head, and brought her face to his, as he lowered his lips over hers.

It was as if she'd ever imagined kissing Harry, however he didn't feel like she might have expected, his lips weren't smooth, nor was he gentle with her, however gentle wasn't what she wanted right now, as she drew him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry could feel her body against his, she was different from what he ahd felt before, and there was a heat he'd definitely never felt before. She was soft, and curved, but firm… Her skin was heated and feather like beneath his finger tips as they danced across the small of her back beneath her school shirt. She was breathing in short burst, kissing him back with a passion he had never felt before…

This was different, new and exciting.

It broke apart too quickly.

"Harry-" Aimee was breathless as she pulled her lips form his, looking up at him with bright eyes, her hands were on his shoulders, holding him where she wanted, away form her face, thought his hands remained on the small of her back beneath her shirt. Her cheeks were reddened and she bit her bottom lip ion a way that just made him want to kiss her again, she'd never looked more perfect than in that moment as she looked up mat him with a flushed face, breathing deeply and trying to regain her control. "Harry, I'm meant to be protecting you, I can't do that like this… I can't keep my control like this."

"You're mum was best friends with my mum, do you think they could have possibly not felt something for each other, maybe not like this, but come on…" Harry argued, looking deeply into her perfect sapphire eyes, seeing all the doubt in her face as she thought over what he was saying.

"Harry, I've got to keep you alive, and you've got to kill Lord Voldemort, is this the best time to start to anything… Both of us are looking at dying pretty early, this won't be a right, you and me, plus you're Harry Potter, what if word gets out about me, I've got to remain a secret, people can't find out what I am," Aimee argued, but Harry smiled, she wanted to wipe that smile off his handsome face.

"You mean the extinct being? Who hasn't been around for centuries, 'cos that definitely springs to the front of my mind?"

She could have kneed him right then and there, but she didn't, she cracked, and smiled despite herself, knowing he was probably right; her story was just too far fetched.

"You're such an idiot Potter, just so you know."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're still bruised, well, Aimee does have a good punch," Ginny chimed as she stood in the entrance way of Hogwarts, waiting for her prefect partner to turn up, he scowled at her, his beautiful pale face marred with a deep purple bruise that was forming on the entire line of his jaw, Aimee had definitely been persistent. Ginny had heard that the bruises went down to the bone, making it harder for them to be healed with magic, especially when done by a powerful witch like Aimee who had a habit of being slightly strong then really necessary for a girl her age and size.

"She certainly does, but you know Weaslette that people always get what's coming for them," Draco growled, but Ginny was unfazed, he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Isn't that why you got a punch in face? Because you said something nasty and you got what was coming to you?" Ginny chimed, it had been the only reason she had waited for her perfect partner this week, to tease him about being punched in the face, she was a little surprised he had turned up at all. "She could have handled the Harry comments, and those about her sex life, but you never mess with a girl's best friend."

Draco said nothing as they moved through the dark corridors, listening for students who may be loitering after hours.

"She's actually with Potter now isn't she? I didn't think a girl went for the guy her best friend is practically in love with-" Draco started, however Ginny openly laughed, she stopped and bent over, her laugh ringing through the corridor, he was slightly bemused.

"Come on Malfoy, you gotta have better than that?" Ginny laughed, standing up and looking at him, her cheeks reddened with laughter, she pushed her hair back, the long copped waves falling down her back. "I had a crush on Harry before I knew him, once you get to know the boy you realise he's actually not all that mysterious and interesting, he's Harry Potter the boy who lived and is best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, plus I'm happy for them, they make a cute couple and there's a total level of patience between them I couldn't manage."

"You really should give your insults a little more thought," Ginny said as she turned around the corner, highly amused. "You don't even know me-"

She would have said some more if it weren't for the breath being pushed out her as she was slammed against the wall, she opened her mouth to scream, as she blindly reached for her wand, however before she got the chance her wrists were pinned over her head and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Now Weasley, no one can hear you and no one can see you," Draco growled into her ear, and the weight of his body pressed against her, pinning her to the wall he had forced her against, this was something she hadn't expected from the Slytherin in front of her. "What would happen if I unzipped my ridiculously expensive trousers and pulled aside the flimsy knickers you're wearing? Hey, you got an answer for that."

He loosened his grip on her, and pushed himself away, and leaned against the wall opposite her, taking in her obviously shaken appearance, she was slightly ruffled from his attack on her, it easily could have gone further than that. Her skirt had hiked from the way he had shoved his knee between her legs, and her shirt had risen slightly, showing off a toned midriff.

Her eyes were bright and tinged with a look of something, it was fear, but closer to defiance. Her jaw was set and her lips pursed as she straightened herself out.

"That wasn't an insult, all you've proven is that you're a brute with no sense of morality, all you've proven to me in that moment Malfoy is that you're like your bastard of a father," Ginny replied steadily, he hadn't expected that. He'd been ready for her to cry and get upset, she however was standing strong before him, it made him awkward as she spoke, her tone firm and steady. He felt a stab in his chest as she spoke of his father, knowing that he'd done something his father had been rumoured to have done many times previous with his victims.

She moved quickly, enough so he hadn't noticed it, her body was now against him, he could feel her form hold against him, her lips near his colour bone with their height differences, she did not shake though, she was steady and seemingly calm as she stood there, he may have thought she was making a move if it weren't for the tip of her wand pointed painfully to his jugular, sure to leave a mark.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you now have one over me; because you don't scare me Malfoy, I have bigger things to concern myself with than a pathetic little boy who thinks his empty insults will upset me. Touch me like that again and you will have much bigger things to concern yourself with than Aimee who can and will lay you out like a little girl, she may be strong and powerful, but you piss me off and you've got another force all together to mess with, do you understand me Malfoy." Her words were quiet, and for the first time since meeting the little redheaded spitfire he was scared of her, he honestly knew in that moment she would do far worse things to him then punch him in the face… He'd crossed a line, and he wasn't about to forget this anytime soon. However more than that he was aware of another feeling altogether as her words pierced through him, the honest resentment in them and the fire in her eyes, burning brightly with disgust, he could feel a stirring in him.

* * *

"EURGH!" Ron groaned as he sat at the table for breakfast, he was sitting across form Harry and Aimee who were openly going out with each other now, and kissing. "It's too early for me to see this."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she settled down beside him, eating porridge and reading Hogwarts a History for what was perhaps the billionth time, she peered over the top of the book, and noted Ginny was also not in the best of moods.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, placing the book aside as she spoke to her friend.

"Peachy." Clearly Ginny was not alright, Hermione realised, but didn't push the subject, and Ginny would say something as she wanted to. In fact Hermione could only hope it wasn't the fact that Harry and Aimee were openly boyfriend and girlfriend that was annoying the redhead. "I have potions, come on Aimee."

Aimee looked away form Harry and nodded at her best friend, collecting her bag and a piece of toast before following her friend down to the dungeons.

"You 'right?" Aimee asked through a mouthful of toast, Ginny nodded but Aimee didn't believe her for a second. "Don't lie to me."

"I had a run in with Draco-I'm-so-up-myself-Malfoy during rounds again," Ginny grumbled finally. Aimee very nearly left her there to go punch him again; she would have if she could get away with it. "I think he'll not do it again though, it kinda pissed me off."

"Good," Aimee said defiantly. "He needs putting in his place the bloody prat."

"While I am hugely interested in the latest gossip Miss Cullen," A voice broke across the dark classroom, and Aimee looked ahead to the front of the classroom where Severus Snape had entered, he sounded particularly bored today, his voice the same drawl it had been since she had arrived. "I request that it stays outside of my classroom."

* * *

_Mum & Dad_

_HI, I know you never hear form me enough, and I know mum worries terribly about me in Romania, but I've got a letter from Dumbledore telling me that he had given you some news about the family? What's he on about? Is everyone alright?_

_I'll be by on Friday night; I know bill and the new Mrs Weasley are about in England, it'd be great to see them too. _

_Love _

_Charlie _

Molly gripped the letter to her chest once more, everything was set, the dinner was in the oven cooking, Charlie's favourite meal of roast beef was cooking away, as carrots and parsnips roasted. Molly could not deny her excitement for the return of her two eldest boys; she'd not had them under the same roof since summer holidays when Bill and Fleur had gotten married.

There was a sound in the living room, and she heard the fireplace erupt into flames, she quickly moved towards the living room, and was delighted as her eyes fell upon her adult son standing there, he was much the same as she remember when she saw him last, though perhaps a bit more rugged looking with his off white t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Mum," Charlie said merrily, hugging his mother close. He towered over her, but was genuinely happy to see her; it had been a while, since he'd last been home. "So what's this family news I must know."

"Its good news I assure you," Molly said as she bustled back to the kitchen, followed by Charlie, who was looking more interested now as his mother busied herself. "You've got a cousin, you know of Aimee Cullen and why Albus brought her to England, she's not a Cullen she's a Prewett, she's Aimee Prewett, Fabians Daughter."

"You're kidding," Charlie exclaimed, falling onto one of the many kitchen chairs, he had been surprised by this news indeed. He was young when his uncle had died, perhaps no older than nine years old. In truth his only real memory form that time was his mothers howling sobs as they buried the bodies of her brothers, it was a very short time after that that Lily and James Potter were murdered. "Fabian had a kid? How could you not know?"

"He was always away doing something, him and Gideon, they were always off, I knew he loved Dorcas, but she too was busy, I wasn't too involved in the order back then, Moody assures me that they knew of Dorcas, but Aimee wasn't safe, she need to be moved away to break all links," Molly said, she was beaming as she talked, clearly excited for having some family back, things had definitely gotten tense, she and Percy hadn't spoke since he had decided that the Ministry was where his loyalties lie, and with Bill married off already it was hard for her.

"So will she be moving in?" Charlie asked curiously, it had been a big enough change for the boys when Ginny was born, and there possibility of another girl in the house could be interesting. There were rules when it came to the bathroom.

"I have no idea, but whatever, I'm happy we have her."


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween was drawing close, and it was more than Aimee had ever imagined. She'd been here two months and was in the early stages of dating Harry Potter, found out her best friend was also her cousin, finally discovered information out about both her parents, been sorted into Gryffindor, and started preparing for a battle that was sure to destroy lives however it turned out.

If Aimee wasn't so used to the unusual she would probably have broken down, but she'd always lived a somewhat frantic life, and this was nothing new to her. Currently she was with Harry, as he figured out some quidditch stuff.

"Well we gotta hold tryouts soon, the match is only a few weeks away, I know we have you and Katie and Ginny, but we need new beaters and another chaser," Ron was insisting as he sat on the other side of Harry as she filtered in and out of the conversation. He was certain of his position as Keeper, he and Harry had been practising all summer apparently. "We can't not win the cup this year; it's your first year as captain of the team."

"I know Ron, let's just get Tryouts sorted, we've then got a month to train up some decent players, two sessions a week and we should be fine," Harry answered, he sounded slightly tired as he spoke, and Aimee smiled at him, it wasn't an easy being the worlds hero and a teenage boy. "Have you thought of trying out?"

Aimee looked up, Harry and Ron were both looking at her now, the question was obviously aimed at her, but Aimee frowned.

"Er… No, I don't think I will, I mean, I can play, but I'm really not a big sports person…" Aimee replied meekly, she could fly and she did play quidditch. However she wasn't a big fan of the idea of playing competitively, it had a tendency to bring out the worst in her. "Plus if I make the team it will look like favouritism, and I really don't want to get involved with that bag of fish."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do this."

She was standing in the middle of a large field and surrounded by about half of Gryffindor all trying out for the position of either chaser or one of two beaters, as well as that half the school had turned out simply to watch the tryouts as famous Harry Potter was leading them.

It was cold, the wind was blowing, and Aimee gripped her Nimbus 200 in her hand tightly, yeah Harry had a better broom, but she was just a good player as him. Around her most of the younger students looked terrified and exhilarated at the same time, while others looked just a bit nervous. Aimee was neither, she was pissed off.

"You're my girlfriend Aimee, you can't just let me fail because you think people will think you'll make the team because you are my girlfriend, you have to help me win," Harry told her cheekily, grinning as he said it. She wanted to hit him with her broom.

"You are such a git."

Harry laughed to himself, Ginny looked smug as she pulled her hair into a knot at the back of her head, she was a chaser, and would be working with Aimee, in her mind Aimee joining the team would be the best thing in the world. Katie was with Ginny looking amused, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, as Ron stood looking particularly cocky. Cormac McLaggen a seventh year who thought too highly of himself was there, trying out for beater, as Ron had suggested he do so before beating him for the position of Keeper.

"You'll be fine Aimee, plus Ginny and Katie are the best chasers out there at the moment," Ron assured Aimee, as Harry stepped to the front of the group and grabbed their attention.

* * *

"I can't believe we've got Cormac McLaggen as a beater, this feels like a horrible decision, do you remember what he is like?" Ginny stormed as they trudged back from the quidditch pitch, it was obvious who had and hadn't made the team, the first years who attempted it were out, while Cormac and Aimee were in. Ron had gotten his position and now would not stop grinning.

Keepers had not been a hard position, it was between Ron and Cormac, who caught the most shots, Ron had won easily. Unfazed Cormac quickly moved in on the position of beater, and gained that place. He had boasted the entire way through the chaser tryouts, the pompous prat.

The other beater was a kid a year below Aimee called Jack, he was good, not a game winner, but competent enough to keep the game equal. His winning trait was his quick thinking, while Cormac had yelled uselessly at him to hit the bludgers at one player, Jack and managed to work out Cormac was going for the wrong player and that Harry flying around simulating finding the snitch was the better option. Cormac could just hit the ball; his force was too strong for Harry to just let him slip by.

"I know Ginny, but he was good, I mean he needs to work on his targets, but if he actually thought about it, I mean, he'd knock anyone off their broom," Harry argued, Aimee wasn't listening, she could hear the chatter around them, some one before them was laughing, chatting animatedly with two lads.

"Apparently the noble Harry Potter is willing to sacrifice his beloved team for a slag," The girl was saying with a mean giggle, Aimee looked up to the girl, who looked back over her shoulder and smirked at her, dark eyes glinting maliciously. "I don't know why…"

"Hey!" Aimee yelled, stopping, causing Ginny to walk into her back, but she was stood firm. The girl turned around and eyed up Aimee, she was pretty, model like, extremely thin, if she was a friend Aimee would have been worried about her. She had a heart shaped face with a nose that upturned to a point, and full pouting lips, inky black hair was hanging down framing her face, cut off above the shoulders. "Got something to say?"

The girl laughed at her.

"Sorry, I was talking about you, not to you." She said a wickedly mean little smile filling her pretty face. "Plus I don't converse with your type."

"Bugger off Pansy, go screw Malfoy, or visit a healer, didn't you just give Marco Vaisey an infection? Better get checked out if I were you." Ginny snapped harshly, her words dripping with sickly sweetness. She eyed up the girl before her with disgust, and was pleased with the look of horror on her face. "That's right, you're not the only gossip in Hogwarts, and some of them only tell the true stuff, ah well."

Ginny grabbed Aimee hand and strode past the aghast Slytherin girl, the silence in the corridor was tense as they did so, however the people past Pansy were sniggering silently, one girl even went as far as to high five Ginny.

"Oh she is such a bitch, and you are going to have to pay for that Ginny, you really didn't need to," Aimee said as she and Ginny continued through the corridor, closely followed by a shocked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They were going to head towards the Gryffindor common room, however they found themselves being called to By McGonagall.

"Potter!" She called breathlessly, stopping before the group of friends. "You need to go to the Headmaster."

Her words were severe and she looked like she'd been rushing around looking for him, there was no doubt about it in his head. Something had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

The room was still, the only movement the slow and weak rise and fall of a chest as a man struggled to breathe. He lay on the floor, looking at the stone ceiling above him, watching the darkness, and praying it was just the wall and not his own vision. There was only quiet sound, the gentle rushing of blood through his body, a small drip drop as blood dripped from his soaked shirt into the gutter below him. They had laid him out on top of several metals bars that lay over the gutter, allowing for his blood the drain away, so he could hear every drop that he lost.

Is this what it really came to for him? After all these years, after all the fighting and the fear and the determination… to bleed slowly to death…

He could still feeling the burning sting across his chest where he had been slashed open, like a gutted fish. He could not move, to place his feeble weight on the wound, the energy leaving him like sand slipping between fingers. He had so much to live for, a beautiful woman who loved him so, a friend who needed him to survive and a boy who needed more support than the world combined.

He tried to roll, to move his weight, but it was a futile attempt. It had been such a stupid mistake to make. He heard her voice, he had heard it, he was sure… he turned to the beautiful sound and was left breathless by the sight before him, his love before him, smile, he was confused for only a second by the look on her face… A stupid mistake, he paused, and she attacked. Mousy brown locks quickly turned black and a beautiful face was replaced with one full of malice.

He'd been carried here, and dumped, they were waiting for his desperation to rear it's ugly head, but it wouldn't. They wanted him to talk, to tell them everything, but they would not get him to do so.

"She's pregnant, I killed the healer who saw her, but she told me everything first… Your little freak is carrying a baby monster, are you sure you wish to miss that? We could heal you…"

His eyes turned to her, his breathing quicker more ragged, he looked at her face, she was enjoying telling him this, she wanted him to know what he was loosing. She looked almost giddy at the thought, but she didn't know what she'd really done.

"You think that knowing that I'll never know the baby is enough to make me want to live, and Merlin you're right, I want to live… But more than that I want that baby to live, I want my child to live," His voice was breathless and the world was darkening, it was such a peaceful thing to experience. "I want you to die a painful death, and I want your master to be destroyed… You've given me the most beautiful and precious reason to die, I'm dying for my baby, and I am happy with that."

* * *

There was a heavy weight hanging over the room, the darkness seemed perfect for the mood, they were sat in the living room of Grimmauld place, there was a thick silence, more than a whimper and their resolve would be broken. The door opened and a man appeared, his face was drawn into a look of pain as she stepped into the room, his old face now looking haggard as he sat himself down into a large armchair, the high back showing above his head as he slumped down, feeling the pain within the room.

A Woman was left standing in the doorway, looking at the faces that had gathered there before her. She felt so many things despair and horror, yet there was something else, as there was within the room, she looked at the small flickering flame that was encased in the fireplace and smiled.

"I love him so much," She started, her words thick and heavy with emotion, she could already feel a new wave of tears come to her eyes, threatening to spill over and break the small amount of resolves she had held onto. "I don't know how I'm… How do I go on without him beside me… when… When I'm carrying his baby."

Everyone looked up at her, the news washing over them with a mixture of feelings. The old man looked at her, his face calm as he did so.

"So I need you all to do something, I need you to know that I need you now, and he'll be fine, he's watching us I can feel it in my heart… but we both need some help, because I cant do this on my own."

She was crying now, shaking to the bone, Molly Weasley rushed forward, engulfing the young woman in a hug, stroking her hair back. The young woman looked out the window to a clear blue sky; she smiled at the rays of sun that shone down.

"I love you Remus Lupin."


	14. Chapter 14

Halloween came and went, and while usually the group would enjoy the chance to stuff themselves silly with treats, due the passing of Remus Lupin it was a bitter time. He had been a good man, intelligent and kind, he was to be a father, but that had all been taken from him. Harry couldn't help but constantly think of Tonks, carrying his child, and alone in it.

It made him worry about his future with Aimee, he was stupid he knew that his chances of survival past this war were low, he would have to fight a death battle at the end of it, there was no hiding that fact, Him or Lord Voldemort. Remus had everything to fight for, he had a family, a fiancée and baby on the way, he had friends and a future… What did Harry have to fight for? He liked Aimee, he liked her a lot, he could see himself easily falling for her, but what if something happened and she got hurt because of him, because of this battle, how was he meant to live with that? He didn't have a family, he had only himself in this, his friends meant everything to him, but what if they got hurt, what if one of them died?

The thoughts rushed through his head, swirling around his mind endlessly, confusing and hurting him. He rubbed his hands over his face, wanting to push the thoughts aside, but they were already buried there within his mind, refusing to be eradicated.

"Stop doing that," Aimee said sitting down beside him in the common room, it was late now and the room was empty beside them. The fire had died and the darkness was comforting. She grasped his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her, sapphire searching emerald. "Stop disappearing into your head, stop over thinking things, and be here, be here with me."

Harry forced a smile to appear on his face, knowing she was just trying to help him, but he wasn't ready.

"Gosh you are effort," Aimee teased him, releasing his face and leaning against him, taking in the warmth of his form as she did. "I know it's been difficult, but just… just be here with me."

Harry nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Aimee, and leaning back. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to relax; it wasn't a battle he could easily win.

Aimee smiled, leaning up and capturing his lips with her own, drawing him ever closer. Something changed in the air; it seemed that the temperature had gone up several degrees. He pulled her around, so she beneath him as he kissed her with a passion that they hadn't shared before.

They both became breathless as hands begun to wander, and clothing was pushed aside.

"Harry!" Aimee gasped out as he brought his lips against her pulse point on her neck. Thoughts raced through her mind, and she pushed her boyfriend away, looking into his emerald eyes. "Don't do this 'cos you're scared… Follow me."

She led him through the darkness, out of the safety of the ancient stone walls and out into the grounds, she did not stop however, continuing to the forbidden forest. She was not frightened of it, like many students attending Hogwarts were, in fact she seemed very at home within the dark forest, the trees leaning over them in a manner that carry considered unwelcoming. She stopped once they were far within the tree, too far to even see the castle.

The ground begun to move and swell, almost pulsing, he knew that it was Aimee connecting with the earth. She sat down in front of him, and drew up from the ground a bowl, it packed itself tightly, and water drained up into it, he was amazed.

"You are something else," Harry whispered, stunned by the things his girlfriend could do, he went to smile at her, but nearly fainted when she simply wasn't there… He knew she could turn invisible if she wanted to, but out here in the middle of the night he was not sure if he appreciated it much. He heard her angelic laugh, signalling she had not moved, before slowly reappearing before him.

"I can tell you this much Harry, you have no reason to be frightened and every reason to fight… Just like Remus, he didn't talk for his son… I can show you something, just something small…"

She pointed down to the bowl before her, the water rippled slightly before an image appeared, it was of a man, a man that looked a lot like his father, however this man had a small scar on his forehead, a lightning bolt, he was stood with a young child, swinging him around in circles, both of them were laughing happily.

"Is that my son?" Harry croaked, still staring into the waters surface, even though the image had faded away.

"Yes."

"Is he… I mean is he yours as well?" Harry asked carefully. Aimee laughed, smiling at Harry.

"I don't know… I can show you the future, but it's still yours to decide, that's only one option… If you'd rather I could show you what would happen if you ran?" She spoke softly, and Harry saw in her eyes something he had seem before, haunting.

She saw so much, little of it good, she had known that Remus would die from the moment she met him, and there was nothing she could have done to save him. She lived the knowledge of how people could live, she knew that he was to have a child, and if she made the decision to leave the Order he would have survived to see that child born… He would have never made that decision…

"You have an amazing gift Aimee, I know it's hard for you, but you will be amazing no matter what happens," And there in the darkness of the forbidden forest Aimee Weasley, the last Eternal, fell in love, with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

The darkness was not such a relief to Ginny as she waited the following week for her partner to turn up for rounds, the week had not been a pleasant one, while Harry and Aimee were working things out better than ever, the rest of the school seemed restless, there were rumours flittering around that she had not been able to get hold of, and the students were beginning to act up. She'd given out twelve detentions in five days.

"Weaslette," A cold curt voice cut across the silence, causing Ginny to jump, she looked over her shoulder at the idiot who had scared her, knowing he would be grinning with his amusement, she was surprised then when he wore nothing more than a cold look of indifference.

They walked the corridors in silence, it was quiet tonight she was relieved to find. They were in the dungeons when the first incident happened, and that wasn't another student.

Draco pulled her by the arm, dragging her aside, Ginny would have screamed, if he had slammed a hand over her mouth, and pinned her against the wall. He said nothing for a while as Ginny struggled against him, uselessly.

"Are you done?" He questioned his dark steel eyes boring into her own doe brown eyes; she did not know what he wanted with her. Whatever it was she was not about to let him know she was scared, she wouldn't give him the pleasure. He lessened his grip on her, but did not release his hand from her mouth. "You're friend, Aimee Cullen, she's not as simple as she may appear, who am I kidding, she doesn't even appear simple, so you're going to tell me what she is."

There was a thick silence as he slowly lowered his hand, the threat evident in his eyes. Ginny looked up at the boy with defiance, he was stupid.

"I would never tell you," Ginny spat at him, she lifted her knee swiftly, bringing up and smashing it against his groin, causing him to double over against her, she shoved him away and made a run for it, however she hadn't gotten more than a few steps when his hand clasped around her ankle and she fell painfully to the floor. "GERROFF!"

She started kicking, but he held fast. Pulling his body up over hers, pinning her to the floor and refusing to let up.

"If this were some random whim, over curiosity, I'd probably have you let you go, you filthy blood traitor, but we all have our roles to play, and mine is simple. Now tell me what makes Aimee Cullen special."

Ginny knew, simply knew this was beyond her, something else was at work in that moment, because never had the stuck up, arrogant, thoughtless, cruel boy been terrifying to her. She pushed him away and tried to wriggle free of his grasp, perhaps it was then she felt something, a wand? No he had his in his hands, and it wasn't nearly as sharp… She gasped.

"You fucking freak!" She shrieked at him, the laughter bubbling up in he throat, she pushed at him again as he froze. "Is this what gets the Malfoy heir going then, the thought of attacking some poor helpless girl? You're pathetic Malfoy!"

She struggled more, and in his shock released the redheaded Gryffindor, there was no denying what had been stirring in his pants, however it was not the poor defenceless girl, it was the fight and the fire in her eyes, the feeling of the blossoming body wriggling under his, it had been almost delicious. In his state of shock he didn't realise she had completely pulled free of his grasp, he had felt her body slide under his but hadn't registered the thought. He did notice however when a pair of black ballet pumps collided with his head, causing him to black out.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to clear something up for you all. **

**One) if you want to say something, post under your actual name so I can respond, I do not respond nastily I just like to justify my decision. I allow Anonymous reviews because as an Author I think I should give everyone the right to respond to my work – but I would appreciate the chance to respond – and not in this manner. **

**Two) I know what Aimee is – I didn't pick her name, Aimee was selected by my best friend as I wrote this for her, and her little sister is called Aimee! Cullen is not from twilight, and Cullen doesnt even stick. She's a Weasley at heart, but I begun writing this story before I knew about Twilight. **

**Three) Aimee isn't perfect, but you've got to allow time for her to develop some more – have you ever walked into a new and potentially terrifying situation and shown your flaws? Aimee has issues, she's not perfect, I wouldn't want her to be either. If she was I would feel nothing for her, because perfection is boring. Just give the story a chance to grow and develop. I wrote this when I was new to writing and fifteen years old… That was five years ago. **

**Four) I love you guys, I really do, my readers make me happier than anything in the world, it's the only reason I allow anonymous reviews – just don't make me regret that. I try and keep things timely, and lively for you, I have 20 stories all being written at once to keep you going, please please please try and remember that I don't write for me… I write for you. **

* * *

"This is a very delicate situation, Miss Weasley, I'm certain you can understand that," Albus said slowly as he had the redheaded Gryffindor sitting opposite him, beside he sat her cousin and best friend Aimee, her face a picture of horror. "As I attain, he still does not know of Aimee's powers, in which case I would prefer to have him watched, followed…"

There was silence as the two teenagers watched their headmaster, it was late, Ginny hadn't waited until morning, she woke Aimee up straight away and rushed towards Albus Dumbledore's office, certain he needed to know exactly what was happening.

"I know I ask too much from you Ginny, but may I ask that you remain on your duties with Mr Malfoy, it may be that he himself refuses to show up, in which case you have no worries, however, I think that he will be there," The gravity of his words sunk of Ginny, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I can do it," Ginny said definitely, it would be no easy task, but Aimee was her friend and family, and that came before anything else.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Ginny," Aimee told her as they settled down together, Ginny smiled ruefully at her best friend.

"I don't have to no, but who would I be to leave things like that? To leave this idiot with the information he has and not watch him…" Ginny smiled, she ducked her head and bit her lip. She pushed aside her blood red locks and looked at Aimee, to gage how her friend would react to what she wanted to say. "He… enjoyed… I dunno if that's the word, I mean he was on top of me, and I was fighting, I mean, it was… He started to…"

"Spit it out, he didn't try to…"

"NO! No… He uh, well, he got… excited."

Aimee blinked, she stopped for a second, registering what her friend was telling her. The clods could be heard turning in her head. She was silent for a moment, not sure what she could say.

"Well… You are hot."

* * *

"He's a rat; I should break his ferrety neck!" Ron fumed; he was clenching his fist with his anger.

"Perhaps, but it would be difficult for me to find out what is going on if you do," Ginny replied, smiling comfortingly at her brother, knowing it wouldn't really assure him, but she tried. "Let's just find out what he wants first."

"I would prefer you were not messing with him Ginny, not after he's hurt you," Harry sighed, running his hands over his face which seemed a great effort. Aimee was perched beside him, her hand on his shoulder. They had told the other that he had attacked her, but not the details of what had happened once the attack had begun.

"Too late Harry," Aimee told him firmly. "She's agreed to with Dumbledore."

* * *

"What's bothering you so much about it Harry, it's her decision to make, and we need to know what he think he knows," Hermione told Harry curtly, it wasn't that she was not concerned for Ginny, but by Gods no one could hurt her really, she was a powerful witch, and a force to be reckoned with. "She can look after herself."

"It just feels wrong," Harry replied, knowing Hermione was right. Ron had disappeared to his room, brooding over the knowledge his sister was potentially in danger, and Harry himself was left feeling uneasy. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Hermione smiled at Harry, it was just her left with him now in the common room as Ginny and Aimee has retired to their dorm, sure to be discussing what is happening. She knew that Ginny just wanted to chat, she needed to release.

"You never have, you can't bear the thought that anyone but you should to deal with this," Hermione snapped at him, she had live with him being like this for years now. "But you keep forgetting that this isn't just your war… Draco went to Ginny, he got her, and it nearly was worse than it actually was. She's part of this war, Aimee is part of this war, and you'd be insane to think Ron and I would ever leave you to your own devices."

"I just-"

"Well don't. Now get it together, we're your friends, and more than anything we need you to stop being an idiot." Hermione told him firmly, the look on her face showing him she meant business, he couldn't help but grin.

"Fair deal."


	16. Chapter 16

Time passed quickly, but nothing seemed to happen, they continued to study, to prepare themselves for the upcoming Christmas holidays, Hermione was due to go skiing with her parents, Aimee was set to spend Christmas with Harry and the Weasley's to get to know her family more. However it wasn't as smooth as perhaps they would wish.

Just a few nights before Christmas Holidays, Ginny was due to do another evening of rounds, Draco had not turned up since her conversation with Dumbledore, and for the most part this kept everyone happy, however it was not to be.

"Don't go," Aimee pleaded, it was beginning to get dark, and they were still in the common room. "Please, just… Ginny, listen to me, I've been fully supportive of you doing this for Dumbledore, but not now, not tonight!"

Ginny smiled at her friend, placing her hand on Aimee's cheek before hugging her closely.

"I know you're worried about me, because he's been an arse, but seriously how much trouble do you think I can get into when I'm in Hogwarts-" Aimee gave her a despairing look at these words, did Ginny really want her to answer? "Ok, never mind, look Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time is in his office, what idiot would prance around in the dark corridors waiting for a bleeding prefect?"

* * *

It was the coldest it had been since returning to Hogwarts, she could see her own breath as she wandered the corridors of the ancient castle. The redhead pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she reached the astronomy tower, the usual haunt for young lovers, surprisingly this made her mind turn to Draco. He had been excited by her those times they fought, and in some ridiculous part of her mind there was the possibility of some reckless but passionate love affair there… One day he'd change, and everything would be lovely. She had to laugh at herself.

For too many years she had simply been the youngest Weasley. Even the occasional fleeting fancy that did come along, it was exactly that, fleeting. She needed something passionate in her life, perhaps that was why she had agreed to this insane task.

Her hand clasped the handle to the door that would lead her to the tower, she heard a noise on the other side, and frowned, even the riskiest of couples would usually give this place a miss when it was so cold.

She turned the handle and pushed the door open, surprised at what she found there, before her looking as gloriously handsome as ever, silver blonde hair was pushed back in his usual style, his skin was as pale as ever, though it seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. He looked different though, his usual smug smile was there, but it wasn't the one she had grown accustomed to.

"Decided to join me once more for rounds? Or are you just being the brainless idiot we've all grown to know and adore?" Ginny said, her words dripping with swarcasm as she talked, her arms folded across her chest as she took the position that her brothers had grown to fear. Pissed off Ginny.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her, it did nothing to break her resolve, but it certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"Sorry, would you like the drop the niceties and attack me again? We both know you seem to enjoy it very much." Her words were cutting once more, but he did not flinch, merely smiled, it was not a genuine happy smile, but something quite dark.

"I knew there was something; it was too easy for him to fail…" The voice was wrong, the redhead stepped back to find herself walk into a warm body, she turned and held back the scream that bubbled in her throat, and felt her eyes furiously begin to water. "I suppose this will be an easy fix, don't you think Bella?"

* * *

She thundered down the stairs, collaspsing into the common room, wearing only a pair of pyjama shorts and a lacy purple bra, not caring she picked herself form the floor, and looked around. They weren't there. It didn't matter. She lifted herself and threw herself towards the portrait entrance, and out into the stairway, slamming into another body.

"AIMEE!" Harry voice yelled as she nearly knocked herself and her boyfriend down a flight of stairs. "What the hell is going on? Why are you practically naked?"

"They've got her, I didn't know- They've got her Harry, they got Ginny!"

She pulled herself form his grasp and continued her running towards the Headmasters office, the vision of what was happening still appearing in front of her eyes at times, it took her breath away with the horror of it. She was so frightened.

She did not even reach the gargoyle before her body disappeared and reappeared, dropping her one the hard stone floor of the headmasters office, tears running down her face as she felt each blow to her best friends body. She screamed in agony and fear and hate, as she felt her cousin, her best friend, suffer beyond anything either of them could imagine.

"Please, please, help her."

And darkness consumed her with a wave of relief as the two girls surrendered themselves to its cool embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hogwarts: No longer safe! **_

_Today the Daily Prophet can confirm to you that there was a small scale break-in at what was once considered the safest place in the wizarding world – Hogwarts. While it is confirmed at this point that the two Deatheaters, who are as of yet unconfirmed, are no longer within the school, it has also come to light that two students are no longer within it premises, and have been removed forcibly from its premises. _

_Ginny Weasley, the youngest child and only daughter of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley and his Wife Molly, is suspected to be the intended target, for reasons as of yet unknown. However it should be noted that the family are keen supporters of Albus Dumbledore, and are known friends of Harry Potter 'The-Boy-That-Lived'. The other missing student is a certain Mr Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy… See rest of Story pg 6. _

"Well at least they got some of the story right," Hermione sighed as she placed the paper down on the table in the Great Hall; she was unsurprised by how quickly the story had gotten out. Dumbledore had cancelled all lessons up to the Christmas holidays, which really only gave them an extra day now, but she and Harry and Ron knew it was to train Aimee. As it had been explained to them, the emotional stress of seeing and experiencing her best friend and cousins pain had caused her powerbase to expand, as such Aimee now had more powers than before, through sheer desperation to save Ginny.

She wanted to say more, but what could you say when one of your friends had been kidnapped, nothing seemed right. Her head was pounding, she needed to go to Madame Pomfrey, take something for the dull thudding.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Seamus asked tentatively, she looked up at the Irish lad a forced something of a smile on her face, she was grateful for his concern, but she was anything but alright. "Harry and Ron aren't coming down; maybe you should do back to the dorms?"

She nodded dumbly, and carefully picked up the newspaper.

* * *

"Aimee, you need to take control!" The anger in the room was tangible, as they surrounded the fifteen year old, it all radiated from her. The teenager looked up her eyes flashing dangerously, and locked with those of Sirius Black.

"Take control? Have you ever seen and felt the things they do to your best friend, your cousin, had to live with the feeling of everything they did to her… I know how she is feeling more than you could imagine, and the worst thing is, rather then just give me up, to just tell them what they want to know and make it stop… She didn't. She screamed, she cried. But she didn't tell them a single thing." Her teeth were gritted as she spoke, her words rung around the room, silencing everyone as they watched her warily. "Now tell me to take control and make all this go away."

"Clear your mind, you're a danger to the entire school while you are like this," Another voice spoke calmly. "You can't help anyone in this state."

Aimee looked at the man who had spoken, his electric blue eyes fastened to her, there was no judgement or anger, just an incredible sadness in those eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes, imagining in her mind all the power in the room filtering back into her body, even she had to admit the power she exuded was startling, enough to make nearly everyone in the room sweat with anticipation of what could happen if she were to simply just let go and loose it. Maybe that was exactly what she should have done, let go and gotten Ginny.

"Tell us everything Aimee, and then we can get Miss Weasley back."

* * *

"Are they doing anything?" Harry demanded as he paced back and forth in the dorm, he did not notice the door open, and Hermione slip into the room. He saw her only as he turned again and she was beside Ron, looking sympathetic.

"Of course they are Harry," Hermione said, a slight snap in her voice. It was insulting to Dumbledore to suggest he was just sitting around and doing nothing to get Ginny back, to a degree he'd gotten her in this mess, he needed to get her out of it, and he would. He wouldn't leave her; it would be too much for Molly and Arthur to bear, to lose their only daughter. "There is absolutely no way that Albus Dumbledore would leave her to whatever they were doing to her, it isn't in him to do that to anyone. Anyway, even if he did, Aimee would quickly get the girl herself."

* * *

The pain seared up her leg, it was a mixture of stinging and burning as she lay on a cold hard floor, the jagged edges of the cobbles bit into her skin, breaking the pale flesh, and leaving her to slowly bleed. She had tried to move, but found herself shackled down, her arms and legs out spread eagle, the heavy cuff not only weighing her down, but bruising and tearing her delicate flesh. The rust stung endlessly as it tore at her wrist and ankles, they were tight on her small wrist, too tight on her ankles, it constantly wore down her ankle, the skin was sure to be gone.

Tears stained her cheeks as she lay there in the darkness, her eyes looked around, but could not see a single thing. She could feel a cold draft running over her body, and the hard cobbles piercing her skin. There was the sound of water and small movement, like a rat or some other equally nasty creature; she did not want to ponder at length on this knowing too well the horrors that could reside in a magical home.

Strangely she felt very empty, which was surprising, she expected to feel anger, or fear… But for some reason she just felt… empty. There was nothing there, even as the tears dried against her sore skin, there was nothing. She'd felt the pain and the fury and the anguish, but here and now alone in the dark, it was hard to feel anything.

She was not sure how long she had been there, but it was enough time for her to have vivid nightmares, memories of the torment she had gone through… That had seemed endless. She knew that the Order would not leave her to this fate, but they were not here taking her away either.

A sudden light appeared in a slither across the cobbles, falling in her eyes, assaulting them with the contrasting brightness to the darkness she was so accustomed to. She closed them against the seeming bright white, slowly bringing herself to open them again as shadow fell once more.

"Just tell them and it will all be over," His voice was unnerving, low, something was amiss, anger perhaps. She did not reply, but lay there in her pained silence. "Just say something and it could all be over."

He was not lying, if she told them what they wanted to know, what she knew, it would be over. They would kill her. She was not stupid, currently she served a purpose, and while this could not last forever, it may give her just enough time.

He moved closer, and while she could never clearly she his face, he was pale, shockingly so, she felt a hand behind her head, pulling it up, and a cup pressed against her lips, she drank from it heavily, before he left her there. No another word passed his lips. The door closed and she was alone, new tears running down her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

"Listen to me, and listen to me good, if my best friend isn't returned to me within the hour, I'll get her myself," Aimee said, her voice dangerously low. It had been too long, too much time planning, she didn't have time to waste, not where she was.

"Aimee, I can't lie to you and say we've not thought about it, sending you there to get our daughter back, but you're our niece, and we can't throw you into the fire, we care too much. And right now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only thinks he knows who is the Eternal, if you go there with all you've got, you're also revealing who you are," Molly told Aimee with a grateful smile, Aimee felt deflated at her words, but nodded, she didn't have an argument.

"We will get her," Sirius told the clearly upset teenager, as Harry moved forward and took her hand in his own. "But we have to do it the right way, endangering as few as possible."

* * *

"Please... stop…" She could feel the blood trickling down her sides, the stinging cold against the open wound to her stomach, her lungs would not take the air she swallowed, causing the panic to build in her mind. Her world was spinning out of control, and there was little chance of her regaining the control mas she looked up at the eyes that hovered above her. Dark pools of simple malice.

There was a smile on her face, a crooked smile that looked wrong on her features; there was nothing friendly in it.

The woman drew her wand along the pale cheek of the girl chained beneath her, now stained with tears, eliciting a whimper from her victim. Making her twisted smile widen, as she pressed harder against the fair skin, staining it red.

"Please, oh it is such a pity, I was enjoying myself so," The woman taunted, moving nearer the girls face, and drawing her tongue from her chin and up to her forehead, causing the girl to scream and try and push her away, made impossible by the fact she was chained to the floor. She cackled loudly, before smacking the girl around the face, the noise echoing around the dungeon. "It's not like that here, you blood traitor, please won't get you very far!"

* * *

She could not see him in the darkness, no one knew he was down here, but he was, he'd kept coming back every day. He listened to her cry in the darkness as his crazy aunt played with her, usually she would remain very quiet, saying not a word, and waited until her captors had disappeared before allowing herself to cry.

The longer she was here the more she seemed to break, a first it was just a few cracks in her, but now it was more than that. He'd never wanted to admit the fiery redhead was growing into a beautiful young woman, she wasn't stick thin like most the girl in Slytherin, but neither was she hulking, the perfect level of womanly, a beautiful hourglass figure, long toned legs, full rosy pink lips, a dashing of freckles across her nose, large mesmerising golden brown eyes that were so full of fire. When he had agreed to find out what the Gryffindor girl knew he hadn't expected to get to know her as well, but he had, and as much as he tried to deny it to himself, he liked what he had found in her. Fire and passion, there was fight in this beautiful girl, no wonder so many of the males he knew at Hogwarts wanted to bed her. It would not be hard to imagine what she would be like, a feisty, passionate lover.

He wanted to know. Sure the girls he'd been with were capable, some were good, but none of them had made him feel anything other than momentary release. He leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and listened to her screaming.

If only things were really simple, if only he hadn't fought with the redhead, if she hadn't laughed at him, fought back, if she were weak he would have overpowered her and gotten the knowledge he had needed without fuss, but she wasn't. And the more he knew, the more he experienced, the more he needed…

He moved away, not looking a single person he passed in the eye, too many Deatheaters wandered the corridors of the Malfoy Manor these days, peace was hard to come by. He reached his room without incident, and pushed the door open, surprised to find his mother in there, looking out his window to the gardens below, he quickly closed the door behind him.

"Mother, are you ok?" Draco asked softly, stepping towards her, he felt concerned for her, his mother was not made for this lifestyle.

"When I fell pregnant with you, I thought finally I'd get some peace, you father expected little else from me but to produce an heir," She said, her voice detached in a way, she didn't look at him, her eyes glazed over. "And then he joins the Deatheaters, and my only role is to play the good wife, and I could do that, I'd been prepared for that since I was a little girl. Just sit there quietly, don't question him… but he put you… he get you to do things, dangerous things. You've left school, and you can't go back without betraying your father, but I'm considering it… you're just a child… I could write… explain it wasn't you there that day, but what then? You're just a child, my child, why on earth are you getting involved with things that can get you killed… _He _doesn't care if you die, but I do."

There was a coldness filling him as he listened to his mother talking, her words were so honest, something he had never expected to hear from her.

"I've done something Draco, in exchange for your safety… I'm sorry, for everything you're going to have to face, but remember, there's more to life than blood, I've never had it, but you can…"

She smiled at last as her eyes found what they were searching for, he moved to the window and stood beside her. Below in the ground he could see lights, confusion struck him as he saw the look on his mothers face.

"They're here."


	19. Chapter 19

_There a loud knocking sound at the door, causing Sirius from his fitful slumber, he grudgingly got up and wandered towards the door, wondering who would visit him so late, Remus was happily off entertaining Nymphadora, and most of the other order members had their own assignments. He pulled open the heavy door, and was most surprised what he was faced with, drawing his wand quickly. _

"_Put it down cousin," Her voice said tiredly. "I'm not a Deatheater or I would have never been able to find this place, you know that, now will you please let me in." _

_Sirius stood aside and let the woman walk past him, she look very out of place, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress covered with an expensive looking black cloak, her silvery blonde hair pulled back delicately. She did not quite look the same to how he remembered her however. When she was younger she was undoubtedly the most beautiful person to walk the earth, and still she was beautiful, but she looked tired, ill even. _

_She strode past him, straight to the kitchen, he followed her, watching as she quickly found a battle of wine and settled herself down with two glasses, she looked at him expectantly, her once breath-taking silver eyes now a clouded grey. He took a seat opposite, accepting the wine glass she offered him, sipping the red liquid it held. She did the same, not saying anything for a while, but relaxing into the silence. _

"_Narcissa, what are you after, you know you should be here," Sirius said finally, he lighted the fire across the room, and looked back to his cousin, time had not been kind to her, or perhaps it had more to do with the life she lived. _

"_My son is sixteen years old, and while you may not believe me, not like his father at all," She told her cousin quietly, smiling into her glass. "He didn't want… He may be many things, but he isn't a Deatheater, not at heart, he wants to please his father. The silly boy. He didn't… he didn't take the girl, my delusional sister did, he couldn't do it, and he's been punished for it, for doing the right thing, he tried, I won't pretend to you that he didn't… he just couldn't bring himself to finish the task set for him."_

_There was silence for a moment as she sipped her wine, she looked to the burning fire and a tear rolled down her face. _

"_Tell me what you need to assure my sons safety." _

_Sirius was shocked to silence, she could not realise the cost of such a trade. He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand silencing him instantly._

"_I know, Sirius, but he's my son, and there is no other way." _

* * *

"What do we do with him?" The voice was soft, motherly, in the darkness he could not place a face to the voice, but listen intently to what was being said.

"I don't know, I promised his mother…" The voice was not familiar, but he reacted at mention of mother, assuming it was his.

"What happened, where's my mother!" He demanded, looking around blindly, wanting an answer, the last thing he remembered was his mothers face. There was silence to his demand, heavy with something needing to be said. He began to panic, as no one replied, struggling against his binds that held him to a chair. "Tell me!"

"She's dead, kid," The voice that spoke was gruff and heavy, there was regret in there as the person spoke, stilling Draco instantly, as he fell into the chair he was bound to. Dead.

He felt a hand on his, fingers grasping his own, as something wet fell against his cheeks, another hand rested on his shoulder, a sign of comfort. It was not something Draco was used to, and he realised to his embarrassment the wetness was tears, he was unable to hold them back however, as his shoulders begun to shake. He'd never cried before, not once he had reached an age from which he could control his own emotions, but the pain in sadness in knowing his mother was gone was perhaps too much. She had always been a cold woman, but not unloving, she would sit with him when he was ill, read to him if he awoke screaming form a nightmare, as he had grown older he had shunned her shows of love, he'd ignored the pain in her eyes, but now he craved nothing more than the comfort of his mother… her last words rang over in his head, he tried to make sense of them, but it was too difficult.

"Remove the spell," Another female voice said and he blinked as the light assaulted his eyes, he took a second to adjust, before seeing a number of faces he recognised before him, he turned to his side, Sirius Black, his forsaken Uncle had rested his hand on his shoulder while a woman with greying red hair held his fingers. He did not think before curling to her, and letting her hug him as he sobbed. "There, there, poor child."

He'd never been spoken to before like this, with sympathy and care.

"he-"

"Shut up!" Aimee snapped, breaking off whatever harry had been about to say, quieting her boyfriend instantly. She looked over the boy, crying before her, and could not deny what was clear to her. "He's innocent, I know that, Ginny knows that, and Narcissa Malfoy knew it, well enough to die for her son. That's enough for me."

"It isn't simply up to you," Harry suddenly bit out, angry at Aimee for being this way. "There are others with opinions."

"Yeah, well Chosen One, I'm the Eternal, and if I don't fight with you, you don't win, so my opinion is the one that matters."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry yelled at Aimee, having dragged her to his dorm, kicking out his friends, he stood there looking at his girlfriend, her arms crossed over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't get to talk to me like that, I'm-"

"Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the chosen one, I bloody well know who you are!" Aimee yelled back at Harry, angry with him for the way he continually acted. So often he made it clear that his opinion was the one that mattered, made it clear he was number one, well, she'd had enough of it, being so close to him had made it so clear how self-absorbed the idiot was, she was sick of it.

"Yeah, I'm the one who has to bloody well kill Voldemort, so my opinion matter Aimee!" Harry yelled at the brunette, even arguing like this, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Don't talk to me like a piece of crap!"

"Really! All this time you've go on and on about how you're all alone, and how it's all down to you! HELLO! There's a huge amount of people there to help you, but you won't let them, and I'm sick of it, you keep just putting them aside and down 'cos it's all gotta be about harry right!" Aimee screamed at Harry, her face flushed red with her anger.

"That's cheap coming from you!" Harry yelled back, they were nose to nose now, and both at bursting point.

"Tell me I'm wrong, that you can do this all alone!" Aimee screamed, pushing her hands against Harry's chest and forcing him back away from her, she didn't want him this close, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him, and they were locked, and it broke.

The movement was frenzied as they kissed each other, there was none of the usual care in their kisses, nothing tender or soft about it, no, their teeth pulled at each other's lips, and their tongues warred with each other, his hands were almost painful against her skin, as she dug her nails in, close to making him bleed. There was something dangerous in the way they touched each other, as their breathing deepened and something that was meant to show suddenly was reduced to a fight for power. It was amazing and explosive and ... wrong.

Their breathing was shallow, loud, sweat trickled down both bodies, and there looked at each other, the angry subsiding as they both realised the full extent of what they had done. She pushed him away and quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, she did not breathe, and closed her eyes, trying to remember how they had gotten here. She pulled herself to her full height and gathered her clothing, placing the items back on her body and left, without a single glance back.

She did not see him reach out to her, the look of regret on his face as he watched her walk away.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm glad you are safe," Aimee said quietly as she sat beside Ginny in the hospital wing, she'd just left harry, unable to face him after what they had done. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Ginny who was curled up on the bed looked up at her best friend, a small forgiving smile on her face. She was pale still, there were a few bruises, and her wrists were wrapped tightly in bandages, but she was Ginny. The redhead looked small in a way she hadn't before. On the other side of the bed her older brothers, Fred and George were perched, talking over a bit of parchment.

"I'm ok now, so it's alright, I can't really remember what happened," Ginny told Aimee, her voice meek, but she didn't seem to be lying, this Aimee was grateful, because she could remember. "So what's happening?"

"Hermione is consoling Ron over the fact you're mum hugged Malfoy, Malfoy is still being dealt with by Dumbledore, I think they're trying to figure out what to do with him," Aimee informed Ginny with a smile on her face, trying to reassure her friend. "Did they tell you that you haven't missed Christmas? It's only like two days into the holidays, you've not been gone long, you didn't miss anything. We all stayed here, me, Harry, Hermione and your brothers, well, we get in the way at Grimmauld Place apparently, especially with all the planning, but I reckon we'll be going there when you're a bit better."

They settled in silence for a while, Fred and George left them eventually, giving their sister a huge, and they were alone.

"It won't go away, everything that happened; it's there in me, like I can feel it all the time… It wasn't Malfoy though," Aimee looked at her friend, her family, and knew instantly what she was talking about. "I can't get the darkness to go away, and all I want is for it all to disappear."

"It's not going away Ginny; it's a part of who you are…" Aimee told Ginny softly, stroking her hair back. "It's you, that experience, however awful, it makes you, how you act from now, good or bad… You fought Ginny, and it may not feel like it, but you fought, because you wouldn't give me up to them, and I can never repay you for that. You are stronger then any other person I know in the world, because you didn't have to keep fighting, you didn't have to keep living, you could have given up and found peace in a time of war, no one would have blamed you, but you didn't… You wouldn't, and I'm so proud of you for it, Ginny Weasley, my best friend and cousin, so very proud."

* * *

"It's nice to be back," Hermione said as she settled onto one of the couches at Grimmauld place.

"Nice? Granger have you seen the place?" Fred pointed out grinning as they looked around the room, it was dull and smelt a bit odd. "The only credit I give to this place is the rather fetching portrait in the hallway. Oh and the full grown hippogriff hidden in the attic."

Hermione grinned despite herself, rolling her eyes at the redheaded male. She was surprised when he came and sat beside her, and looked at her with a seriousness she did not think he was capable of.

"You and my brother?" He asked, watching as Hermione rolled her eyes once again.

"Ah, yes, dear Ronald Weasley, how do I put this in the most delicate manner? I know people always seem to think there's something going on there, but it's ridiculous, I love Both Harry and Ron in the same way, like brothers." Hermione admitted to Fred, an admission that was long time coming. Perhaps if she had known Ron was just outside the room she wouldn't have said it, but the truth was always the truth, no matter who got hurt by it.

Hermione looked at Fred, he had grown a fair amount since school, he and his Twin George had started their store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it was doing well. The two had also made the conscious effort to give more to their family, a trait she liked, not forgetting where they came from, and helping where they could.

He nodded, grinned at her and walked away, leaving Hermione sitting there, watching him leave with curiosity.

* * *

To say there was tension in Grimmauld Place over the next few days would be perhaps one of the biggest understatements of the century.

Aimee and Harry had not spoken since the night they had slept together, both of them full of rage at the time, and recognising it as one of the biggest mistake either of them had made. Neither knew how to come back from it. Hermione was at a loss as to why Ron was refusing to talk to her, resulting in her growing frustration with him. As for the main, overriding issues, there was a certain Draco Malfoy staying at Grimmauld Place.

At times the stony silence got so bad that even Molly would declare that it was simply time that the kids were just locked in a room to work it out, however Sirius insisted some of the furniture was antique and blood would do it no good.

"I don't even know why you and Harry aren't talking," Ginny pointed out as she and Aimee relaxed in their shared room, Hermione was spending increasing amount of time downstairs in the library, as such it was often just them in the room free to talk. She looked to Aimee who was lounging back on her bed, a copy of Witch Weekly in her hands.

"You don't want to know," Aimee replied, peering around her magazine and looking at Ginny, she smiled at her, but it didn't reach her sapphire eyes.

"Tell me."

Aimee sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her friend and cousin with a look that Ginny simply couldn't place. She pushed her brown locks back, sighing heavily.

"We had sex," Ginny shot up, grinning at her friend, but the look on Aimee's face wiped it off immediately. There was such self-loathing in Aimee's beautiful big eyes, so much regret there; clearly it wasn't what either of them had expected. "We were arguing, and angry, and it just happened, it was good, fantastic actually, like the whole time it was … woah. At the same time, it was horrible. We were so busy fighting each other, hurting each other, it just… we ruined something that should have been special."

Ginny looked at Aimee with confusion, the two people least capable of ever doing something to hurt another person who didn't deserve it, how far had they fallen? It was so unlike either of them.

"I lost my virginity to Harry blood Potter during a fight, and that's how he lost his to me, sounds ideal doesn't it?" Aimee said sarcastically. Ginny bit her lips, looking away from Aimee, not really sure what she should say. "Anyway, how are you dealing with Malfoy being in the house, I know he's barely left his room, but I mean…"

"Alright actually," Ginny replied honestly, she had been uncomfortable at first, but Sirius had talked to her, and she simply couldn't bring herself to hate the Slytherin boy. "We don't really see each other around much, so that makes things easier, and while I was there he used to bring me water and stuff, I mean, he's not completely evil."

Aimee nodded and settled back down, sinking into her thoughts, confused by the things that rushed around her mind. She loved Harry, but what happened between them wasn't right, and she didn't want to go back to that place. It was going to be hard to ever forget how it happened, and some of those thoughts that started the argument hadn't gone away.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco knew he was not a prisoner at Grimmauld Place, yet he also knew he could not leave the walls without risking his life. Perhaps it was just that, or the fact the girl he lusted after lived just one set of stairs away, that helped in his decision to remain where he was.

He had for the best remained stowed away in the room that Sirius had given him, stating it was once his brothers, that he'd made mistakes, and paid for them. But for his part Draco had gratefully settled himself into a life of hiding away in his room, no real decisions regarding his future had been made yet, and a future of this room seemed pretty promising, where could he go now anyway? The people he would consider as friends would surely know that something had happened, leaving him potentially alone in this.

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and saw someone completely foreign to him. How far had he fallen?

* * *

Christmas could not come quick enough, as for the first time since getting back everyone was in one room, well almost, Draco had not emerged from his room yet, however the other continued with the usual unwrapping of their presents, everyone had received a fetching jumper form Molly as per usual.

The Weasley matriarch looked around, when she noticed the Slytherins absence; she slipped away and moved up the stairs, knocking on his bed room door. The boy pulled the door open and she was faced with a tired looking lad, she smiled comfortingly at him.

"Here you go, dear, Merry Christmas," She said handing him his presents, he looked surprised as he accepted them, when she didn't leave immediately he realised he should open the lumpy package she had handed him. Carefully he undid the wrapping and pulled from it a lumpy blue jumper, he's never had a hand made present before, usually they were expensive trinkets that meant little, but as he looked at the careful knitting he knew she must have spent time on this.

"Thank you," he croaked, holding the jumper in his hands, and looking at Molly with such sincerity.

"Not at all, dear, now I expect to see you downstairs in time for lunch, alright mister," She told him sternly, no one had ever really spoken to him like that before, and he was surprised by the feeling of jealousy he felt to the Weasley children, and their ever caring mother.

* * *

The room was packed, every one of the Weasleys was there, two young men, one with a pony tail, sat beside the girls from Beauxbatons, she had been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she was currently wrapped around the redhead with the pony tail, a wedding ring on her finger. The other was leaning back in his seat, Ginny beside him with Aimee listening to whatever story he was telling them, Draco noticed scars on his arms and figured he was in something dangerous. There was another young man, slightly weedy looking, Draco remembered him to be Head Boy at one point. The twins were as usual sat with their heads together, gins on their faces.

Molly was as per usual fussing over everybody, while Arthur sat beside Sirius talking with small smiles on their faces. It seemed the almost perfect family setting, but there were still more places that remained to be filled, the empty spaces were soon filled when another group filed into the kitchen. He instantly recognised his Aunt Andromeda, she looked a lot like Bellatrix, tall and slim with waves of black hair.

She looked at him and paused, sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry about your mother," She said to him with honesty. Draco nodded his head, unable to say anything, and she moved past him, her muggleborn husband beside her.

Behind them was Draco's cousin, Nymphadora, her hair a rich brown, she was in fact rather pretty. Her stomach was starting to bulge, it was clear she was pregnant, a few months along at least.

The blonde boy looked around the room, there were lots of smiling faces, Harry was beside Sirius, listening to his and Arthur's conversation, Hermione was beside one of the twins listening as they exchanged ideas. Draco Malfoy clearly did not belong here; this was not where he was meant to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Smoke billowed from the row of houses, they watched as terrified faces appeared at the windows, hands pushed and hammered against the glass, some threw heavy items in an attempt to break the windows, but nothing would work. Some of the houses still had Christmas trees in the windows, pushed hastily aside as people desperately tried to an escape.

Two people stood across the street, barely hidden within the shadows of the trees. They were dressed in black cloaks, faces hidden by a hood that settled just above their eyes, shadowing their features. They watched with sickening fascination as flames begun to lick at the windows.

Faces disappeared from the window, as flames finally engulfed all the buildings. Only then did the two figures turn their backs and walk into the darkness provided to by the tall trees, sheltering them from the morning light, as the sun slow begun to appear from behind the houses, barely shining through the thick black smoke.

* * *

"Oh Jesus," There was a stunned and horrified silence as the news broke. The paper sat discarded on the coffee table as the reality of what had just happened sunk in, the horror of what they had done.

There had been many horrors in the world; they'd fought many types of evil, but little compared to this act of monstrosity. Knowing how they had done this was terrible, just knowing that anyone could do this…

"They magically sealed the houses; the muggles had no way of escaping," Albus told them solemnly, he looked aged and tired. "Fifteen adults and seventeen children in eight houses, muggle authorities are passing it off as a gas leak, but we know better."

There was silence after his words, the death and destruction caused was horrendous. And for what purpose? To prove to the wizarding world that they would go to any lengths to destroy those that they deemed unworthy, that anyone and everyone was at risk of their wrath.

"You have to let me fight them, let us face them, this is right, to let innocent people die, not like that," Aimee cried, she was angry and frustrated, this slow moving war was sure to be the death of her. "I'm here to stop this-"

"You're here to protect our saviour, but not at the risk of everything else, Aimee." Albus told her firmly, and he was right, but then so was she.

"All we know right now, is that the Deatheater slaughtered several families, without mercy, and there certainly won't be any regret," Sirius said heavily, his words weighed down on the group, as if the weight of the world was sat upon their very shoulders – in many ways, it was.

"I'm sorry… For what they did…"

They looked up, the group as a whole, towards the person who had spoken, his voice small in a way that none of them had heard before, it was almost shockingly to hear.

"It isn't your fault," Ginny blurted out, her voice full of defiance, almost angry at him. "It wasn't you who murdered those families, and as I remember it when those demented bastards took me, it was you and you alone that gave me water and food. You have nothing to apologise for, Draco. You saved my life, don't carry the weight of the monsters and the evil they do, because by my reckoning, you've done nothing wrong."


	23. Chapter 23

"You didn't have to stand up for me the other night," His voice shot across the room, making her jump, she whirled around and saw him standing in the door way. Instantly her hands reached for the hem of her nightdress, it was years old, full of holes, and far too short, barely skimming her bum. "I mean, I don't need you to-"

"I know, but then you don't need to hold onto some weird guilt that isn't yours," Ginny responded as she looked at the young man who stood there, he had changed since the beginning of the year, only a few months ago. It was hard to believe so short of time had passed, it felt like a whole other lifetime before Aimee was in her life. Now this. She moved forward, it was slow and deliberate, like someone else had taken over her body. Her head raised and touched his cheek, cupping it delicately. "I know you're better than that, you've done some stupid things, but ultimately you were there for me when I was alone."

Draco was surprisingly taken by her words, but could not help but smirk, she was right he had done some terribly stupid things. He'd spent months following her, trying to find some information, and tragically developing something of a crush. He'd thought it to himself before, she was a lively lass, she had fight, will of her own, it wasn't something he came across often in the females his parents had tried to get him to like. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Long legs, slim build, ruby hair, porcelain skin, large amber eyes, oh she was beautiful.

He acted without thinking, as he was so used to now, and lowered his head to hers, capturing her lips with his own.

There was a jolt that went through both their bodies, sending shockwaves rolling down them, it happened so quick, but there reaction was sure, and they pulled themselves as close to the other as possible. Her hands wound around his neck as his found their way around her waist, constantly pulling themselves together.

He lifted her from her feet, her legs locking around his waist, walking her to the nearest surface, the dressing table, their movements becoming frenzied. He pulled his lips from her, both of them panting as he rested his forehead against hers, refusing to open his eyes.

"There are so many reasons why this is wrong," He told her, fighting with himself. From that first fight this is what he had wanted, he had wanted her breathless and completely at his fingertips, and now he had it, he didn't want to lose it.

"Maybe," Ginny replied breathlessly, she bit her lip and opened her eyes, waiting for him to look at her, rewarded eventually with the dark silver eyes that were endlessly beautiful and the complete opposite to her. "But since when did you care what was right or wrong?"

"Since I met you," He told her with such sincerity there was no doubting him.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Sirius asked Tonks as she settled down on the sofa beside him. She smiled, her hand on the bump that was forming, not overly large as she was only three months gone, but it was there still.

"I'm getting there, it's strange to be living with mum and dad again, but they don't want me on my own if I don't have to be," Tonks told him. "I love my parents, but I do not want to be back living with them."

"Move in here," Sirius said almost throw away, he looked to Tonks who seemed to freeze on the spot. "You're my cousin, so you're safe with me, plus I'm great with kids."

"I don't know Sirius," Tonks said uncertainly.

"Give it some thought."

* * *

"So are we just not talking now?" Aimee asked as she moved into the kitchen, Harry was alone, sitting at the table, playing with a small working model of a firebolt, Tonks had given it to him for Christmas. "Cos right about now, we might as well not even consider each other as our boyfriend or girlfriend."

He was silent, like he hadn't even realise that she was in the room, she wait for a minute, but he still said nothing. Tears sprung to her eyes, she wanted to fix this, but there was no point if this was how it was going to be. She bit her lip, holding back a sob, and brushed her tears away.

"Alright, I get it."

* * *

Being back at school was difficult, for all of them, for each held its own complication. Draco was kept securely at Grimmauld place, keeping up a façade that he was their prisoner for the rest of the world. This for the most part turned the Slytherin students even more against the Gryffindor's.

Harry and Aimee were firmly not talking to each other, refusing to be in the same room. As here Hermione and Ron, or rather Ron refused to be around Hermione which was frustrating her, for sheer lack of understanding as to why. Ginnys growing frustration at the level of uncertainty and her friends bickering was driving her mad. It was quite basically falling apart.

"What happened over Christmas?" Seamus as Neville as they sat down with dean one lunch time, Harry and Hermione were sitting together, in a stony silence, Ron was sitting opposite, his expression equally grim, Aimee was sat away glaring daggers at Harry, while Ginny looked miserable as she picked at her food.

"I have no idea," Neville replied, watching them as they all refused to talk to each other. "They were so close before."

"Isn't Harry meant to be the One?" Dean asked as he looked at his classmate. "Cos it certainly looks like he'll be alone."

* * *

Katie was growing frustrated, increasingly so, since practice had begun. Ginny and Aimee were so out of sorts it was like there was only one chaser on the team. McLaggen was taking this as the opportune moment to control the team, and why not, harry was so busy being gloomy and angry, he barely said a thing. While their keeper simple sat atop his broom, arms crossed, glaring in Hermione's direction in the stands.

McLaggen nearly killed poor Jack with a misplaced bludger.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Katie screamed, pulling down to the ground, and jumping off her broom, attracting the attention of the entire team. "We've got one of the best teams we've had for a while, we should be able to do this with our eyes closed, instead no one will talk to anyone else! Our captain is acting like he doesn't give a rats arse about what happens during practice, I don't care what happened off the pitch, grow some damn balls and play the game!"

She pulled her hair from its pony tail, turning her back on the team and storming from the pitch.

"Worryingly I think she has a point," Ginny muttered, she too leaving the pitch, having had enough of this already.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Aimee screamed as she stormed into the locker room, the other had all left dejectedly, harry had disappeared into the locker room, Aimee had followed him, she just hadn't expected to find him already stripped off and in the shower.

"It's not all my fault!" Harry snapped back, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, as he stepped out of the rushing water, he looked at the girl who may not be his girlfriend; she was stunning even in her fury. "It wasn't just me, you wouldn't talk either, the one time I wanted time to myself to think you want to talk again, you may be the fucking eternal Aimee, but I matter just as much as you do in any of this!"

"You've been acting like I forced you, I didn't do that Aimee, you were as willing as me, I felt bad that it hadn't been whatever you might have wanted, but you've treated me like I did it to you!"

Aimee stopped as Harry yelled back at her, it was perhaps the first time either of them had mentioned that night, where'd they given themselves to each other out of anger instead of love, they hadn't shared, they had fought for control. It hadn't worked, neither of them had won, and now he thought she thought that he had… pushed her. He hadn't.

She moved forward, winding her arms around his waist, whether he liked it or not, feeling his wet skin against her face, dampening her clothes.

"I don't think that at all, you didn't, I wanted it just as much then, I just don't think either of us were ready," Aimee whispered into his chest, finally feeling him arms wrap around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"I'm sorry," He murmured into her dark locks, Aimee nodded.

"So am I," Aimee replied hugging him closer. "You realise we need to fix what we broke, but more than that, we need to find out what the hell is wrong with the others."

* * *

"They are getting more dangerous Albus, and you keep telling us that our hopes lie with a group of hormonal teenagers," Moody said gruffly as he sat in the office, he looked at the aging man before him, knowing that more than ever they were out of their depths. "I know they have what it takes, but it doesn't stop them from being kids."

"I've been thinking," Tonks murmured, the guilt welling in her as she said it. "We've been asking them to fight, training them to battle, they know what they are doing, but if we send a group of kids out there when this battle comes… Albus, we might as well kill them ourselves. They got Remus, and they got the others, we know what they are capable, and it doesn't matter what we do to prepare Harry and Aimee, they are just kids, sixteen years old, fair Harry may be seventeen soon, but can we really do this to them?"

"I don't know Nymphadora," Albus admitted with such sincerity and regret in his voice as the reality of this battle wore on them. "But it's the only way."

"I don't think that's a good enough excuse anymore," Tonks replied, if it were her child she would be dying inside. "And if we let them out there, and they die in this battle, James and Lily will never forgive you, Sirius, Molly and Arthur, will never forgive you, because you're the only one who could ever stop this, and yet you keep pushing them forward-"

"TONKS! That's enough!" Severus snapped, but the words had been said and there was no way of taking them back. And they were true, Albus Dumbledore was the only one who could stop them, and he wouldn't.

"She's right Severus, I do keep pushing these children forward for a war they may not win," Albus said gravely, he looked down at his desk before looking back at Tonks and smiling at her. "But I have faith that they will win, and that after it all, they will be happy."


	24. Chapter 24

"It's annoyingly quiet now, like everything has settled," Ginny murmured as she settled beside Aimee on their dorm, the silence only proving her point. "I don't think I like it."

"Strangely, I don't think you are meant to like it," Aimee replied with a small smile. She looked at her friend and cousin and shook her head, what a world they lived in, where even in the stillness there was concern. Nothing they did anymore would make it better until it was all over. "I wish my visions were more stable, that I saw a definitive future, but it all changes as they all change their minds. It's difficult."

"No one said this would be easy."

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked as he sat in the great hall for breakfast, Aimee was beside him looking at the teachers table. Sat beside Dumbledore were two men, the newly appointed Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and Gawain Robbards, the Daily Prophet hailed him the new head of the Auror Department.

"Probably something on security, plus, it'll look like the ministry are doing something," Aimee replied. Hermione nodded in agreement, it had been all over the papers that the ministry were doing nothing as Deatheater ran rampage around the wizarding and muggle communities alike. "Hogwarts is the most important area to consider at the moment, it is full of kids after all."

Ginny smiled as Hermione went on some rampage about publicity stunts and real action, when a barn owl flew towards the redheaded girl, it glided to a stop, managing to miss her cornflakes and held its leg out for her to collect the letter held there. She untied it deftly, and the owl spread its wings, taking off gracefully.

"Who'd send you a letter?" Ron asked looking at the letter in her hands confused.

"None of your business, that's who."

* * *

_Ginny, _

_I don't know quite what to say, we haven't spoken since, well in a while. In fact this was quite a spur of the moment thing, and I'm starting to realise something of a mistake. _

_I just wanted you to know I had thought about you. _

_D_

Ginny was surprised at the letter, but it did make her smile. They had shared a moment, just a moment, and as he said, had not spoken since. It was nice that he had thought to write to her, knowing they had parted on uncertain terms. She folded the letter away, carefully placing it in her trunk before going down to the common room, where Aimee was waiting for her.

"You alright? You look a little flushed?" Aimee asked as she watched her friend walk down the stairs towards her. The redhead's cheeks were a glowing as she looked wide eyed as she stepped into the common room.

"Yeah," Ginny replied breathlessly. "I'm fine."

* * *

"You have within this school the boy who can help us, why won't you let him do so Albus?" Rufus Scrimgeour demanded as he paced inside Albus Dumbledore's office, the old man watching him carefully over his half-moon spectacles, leaning back in his chair as he did so. "We could have the answer-"

"Harry is not the answer," Albus told him quietly but with a tone that was simply not questionable. "The only answer to your problems Rufus is for you to show a better sense of solidarity, and simply acting like a leader. You have to this point been so undecided in your actions, that the people following you are losing faith, make a decisions and stick to it."

"Easier said then done, Albus," Rufus admitted tiredly, he pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it, his mane of lion like hair had seemingly greyed overnight. "There are no easy decisions, and it is hard to act when a decisions has yet to be made."

"It is time, Rufus, to step up to the position you took," Albus told him, before leaning forward and looking at the man. "There is hope; things are not as lost as they may appear."

"I wish I could believe you Albus, but there is so much at stake, and to just-"

"I know, Rufus, but still, my word is there for you."

* * *

Ron frowned as he stood at the lakes edge, it was near midnight, but he was unwilling to go into the castle, despite the near freezing temperature. He was too frustrated within himself or anybody else to consider giving into the need of warmth, preferring the painful cold.

He was not sure when he had realised, or when it had even begun, but it was all too late now. Maybe he had believed everybody too easily, taken it for the truth rather than what it really was, just hearsay. He had not always seen her this way, not as the beautiful woman she was blossoming into, she really was just the horse toothed bushy haired swot that he had first met, and that had been alright, she was still a swot, but she had grown up. Now her hair was smooth and shined in the light, and she had a pretty smile, he knew she had gotten Madame Pomfrey to fix her teeth, but that wasn't the point, she also had eyes… they sparkled, whenever she knew she got something right it was like the stars were held in there.

But then he had heard her, she wasn't… she didn't… He just assumed with everything people say that it had to be right, that he and her were meant to end up together, but she had told Fred that they weren't… that she didn't think of him that way… It was, it hurt more than anything he had felt before.

He frowned further, and turned his back on the lake and the castle, wandering towards the forbidden forest, he hated it there, but he was just drawn to the darkness it held. Thoughts of spiders eluded him as he stepped beyond the threshold, instantly encased into the darkness. He moved blindly, tripping slightly as he caught his foot on a root, but continued moving, he had to be gone for nearly an hour when he finally stopped and looked up, he didn't know what had made him do it, but whatever it was, it happened at the right time.

Standing there, just beyond the tree line, was around thirty figures, all dressed in black cloaks. They looked at him through masks, seemingly confused for a second before the first reacted and a bolt of green shot just over his shoulder.

He screamed, turning and running back to the castle, he yells for help not quite reaching the castle, he heard nothing following him, as he ran towards the safety of the castle. Quicker this time he reached the edge of the trees, running out onto the large expanse of grass before the castle, he fell into the entrance hall, finding himself looking at a pair of white fluffy slippers.

"Mr Weasley, would you like a cup of tea?" Albus Dumbledore asked him.

* * *

"It is quite alright Mr Weasley, I am well aware that the Deatheaters are attempting to break the boundaries of this school, but it will take more than that to do so," Albus said comfortingly, as he handed Ron a china tea cup. "It's almost a little insulting."

Ron tried to smile at Dumbledore's words, but he was shaken still by the presence of the Deatheaters, he managed instead something of a grimace. The old man smiled comfortingly at him over half-moon glasses, and Ron knew it was worse than the headmaster was letting on.

He eventually made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry was sat, looking slightly bemused, his emerald eyes found the redhead and he was instantly on his feet.

"What happened to you, you just kinda went missing?" Harry asked his friend, the concern evident in his voice.

"I dunno, it's kinda mad," Ron replied ill at ease with any of what had happened that night. "Deatheaters are scouting out the ground, not y'know inside, but like, around the barriers," Ron told his friend, Harry nodded, he had guessed as much with the growing attacks, it was only time before they tried to get Hogwarts. "Hermione-"

"I know Ron, actually, Aimee knows, and she told me, that's why I was waiting for you," Harry admitted, scratching the back of his head and looking awkward as he did so. "Aimee said Hermione wasn't interested in you, but you were clearly into her…"

"Yeah.." Ron was at a loss of what to say, he Harry and Hermione had been friends for years, Harry and Hermione were like siblings, not too different form himself and Ginny, but he, he had noticed Hermione in different ways.

"Plenty more fish in the sea?" Harry tried uselessly. "Plus, Deatheaters at the boundaries, that can't be good."

"Nah, mate, Dumbledore knows all about it."

* * *

The darkness was creeping up to them all, snapping at their heels, swirling around them, enclosing them into the meeting as they sat around the long table, no one dared meet anyone else's eyes.

"Lucius, this is a very difficult situation your family has put us in," A voice drawled from the head of the table. No one moved or said a word, it almost seemed as if everyone held their breath. "Your sister, Bellatrix, betrayed us to the Order, and it seems they keep your son Lucius, what a strange turn of events."

There was a silence uncomfortable, and Lucius felt almost as if he wanted to wriggle beneath the Look that his Lord gave him. The days had been hard, he had in his manner loved his wife, perhaps, maybe love was not the right word, but he was certainly fond of her presence, and now she was dead. In fact, it had been his Master who had killed her. Lucius always knew she had doubt, that his sons induction to their ranks caused her endless misery, but he had not realised, unlike his master, how far these doubts ran. He had killed her without a word.

"It does make one wonder about how reluctant your son is to stay with the Order?" Lucius looked suddenly to the head of the table, a man of sorts was sat there, his blood red eyes watching him closely, he was in everyway the thing of nightmares.

"My Lord-"

"Hush Lucius," The monster drawled, sounding almost amused. He had watched the decline of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, from the polished man of high society to the drunken rugged fool that sat at the table now. "Later we will have time to discuss such matters; there are more pressing issues to deal with. As you are all aware we are slowly building a presence within the Ministry, I would like for this to be extended."

A figure stepped from the shadows, a young man, no more than his early twenties stood there, he looked uneasy in the presence of those around the table, he was slim, unimposing, he was freckled with small square framed glasses covering blue yes.

"Young Mr Percy Weasley has decided to join us; I think he will prove very useful."


	25. Chapter 25

"Weasley, follow me," Rufus instructed as he walked past his young assistant, he had always known Percy to be over eager, but that he put much faith into the Ministry. It was late, and for the most part people had returned to their homes for the evening, sleeping before the next day of work. Percy however was sat diligently at his desk, awaiting instruction. Rufus remembered being so young and so eager to make his mark.

He led the youngest into his office as sat at his desk, taking a quill form it's ink pot and scribbling across a piece of parchment.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your efforts, I half reckon that you are overlooked by many of your co-workers, but I see ambition, eagerness, and hard working in you. I think if you set your mind to it, you could be moving higher up in no time," Rufus told him, barely removing his eyes from the parchment he was scribbling across. Finally he signed his name, and looked up, surprised at what he saw, Percy with his wand out and trembling, he barely had time to register what his assistant was doing before a shot of light struck him. Percy did not look at the note, before it disappeared in a flash of smoke, to land on the Weasley family Kitchen table.

_Mr Arthur Weasley, _

_I thought as a father it would please you to know that I am providing your son, Percy Weasley, with a promotion; you have raised a good man. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

"Took your time Weasley," Bellatrix snapped as she appeared in the office, he looked at the Minister for Magic and smiled. "Is he dead?"

Percy panicked, before making his excuses.

"No, I don't want it to look like I did it, it would be on my wand, I have an image to uphold, they're gonna find me here, stupefied and you're gonna to have to-"

He didn't even have to finish the sentence before she had him withering on the floor screaming and begging, he smiled wickedly, it was so clear to Percy that this pleased her in more than one way. It seemed like an eternity before she allowed a jet of green to escape the tip of her wand, striking the Minister in the centre of his chest.

She turned on him, a wicked smile on her face before turning her wand on him.

* * *

"PERCY! PERCY!" The redheaded man blinked his eyes open, above him hovered a familiar face; his father was looking at him with a mixture of horror and relief. He felt himself pulled into his father's embrace, he was confused for only second before realising their plan had worked. He returned the hug weakly, as noise exploded around him as he awoke from his shocked state. "You're alive, oh my boy, you're alive! Your mother was so scared! But my boy, you're alive!"

* * *

"We will creep in the darkness, we will remain silent, building and gaining power, a false sense of security will befall them," His voice drawled. "And then we will strike, when they least expect it."


	26. Chapter 26

"Meet Teddy Remus Lupin," Tonks said as she settled down in the Burrow, in her arms was a baby only a few days old, he had a tuft of brown hair atop his head, Tonks smiled at the family. "Teddy after my dad, and well, Remus is pretty self-explanatory."

Molly smiled warmly at the young woman, she'd had so much strength during the entire pregnancy, Molly remembered well the days of Arthur being at work when she was first pregnant and Lord Voldemort was about, it had been terrifying, but then she had Arthur, Tonks had done this all alone since Remus' murder. It was hard not to feel a motherly sense of pride for the woman who cradled the baby in her arms, the bubble-gum pinks hair was well and truly gone, she now wore locks of chocolate brown hair, with almost matching eyes.

"He's beautiful," Ginny cooed as she peered at the small bundle in Tonks' arms, it was the early days of summer holidays, and the children were back at home, Harry was as per usual spending the first few days at his Muggle carers, before he would come back to the Burrow. Tonks was here simply to show off her new born, as many new mothers do. "Can I hold him?"

Tonks smiled, passing Ginny the baby, Aimee was right beside her smiling at the little bundle. Molly was taken, not for the first time, at how alike the two teenagers were, sure Aimee had different hair and eyes, she did not have the Weasley freckles, it was evident she was her mother's daughter, but there was still something Weasley in her features.

"He's an angel, I worried a little bit about how like his father he would be, but he seems alright, it wouldn't have mattered-"

"But it would have been nice to know," Molly said, stopping Tonks from spiralling, she smiled with understanding, it was a rare thing for a woman to carry the babe of a werewolf, no one really knew what to expect when Teddy was born, but he had as Tonks said turned out just like any other baby. "You've done very girl, my dear."

* * *

Draco watched from the stair well, as his cousin cooed over her baby, he saw Ginny hold the baby in her arms, and realised she'd make a wonderful mother one day, a bitter sweet thought. They had continued to owl each other, mostly just mundane chit chat, but conversation was conversation. She'd tell him what was going on at school, who was dating who, who broke up with who, which teacher was in a bad mood, how quidditch games had gone. She had seemed particularly annoyed that Gryffindor had only come second in the Quidditch cup, beaten only just by one goal by Hufflepuff. She'd been worried after the Minister for Magic was found dead, her brother in his office, relieved that he had survived, and curious as to why. It was a guilty thought, Draco knew, but she knew as well as he that the Deatheaters did not leave people be, why only stun her brother? They did not discuss it much; the thoughts were not one she could really express too openly.

He drew away from the living room, settling into the room he had been given, apparently there was some sort of family event coming up, so a few people had moved into the ever growing Weasley Home. He was informed his room was that of Bill Weasley, the eldest boy, was due to marry Fleur Delacour.

He sighed and moved away from the scene, the male half of the family were getting suit fittings, while the females cooed over the baby. It was yet another scene he did not fit into. He moved to his room, it was more or less a cupboard with a bed inside, a small wardrobe and a bedside table. He looked at the walls, there were drawings all over them, his mother would have killed him for it when he was younger, but these were childish images of dragons and his brothers, brooms and snitches. It was, he conceded, rather cute.

"I drew that snitch, and the brooms, Bill used to sit with me as I drew on the walls," A voice spoke, a very familiar voice. Draco turned and saw Ginny resting in the doorway, watching as he inspected the drawings. "I always loved quidditch."

"You are quite talented," Draco said as he looked back to the drawings on the wall. "Something of an artist."

He heard her laugh; it was a magical sound, as cliché as that was. It chimed and twinkled, angelic.

"Nothing special," She paused and looked at him, reading him almost. "How are you finding life? Locked away like a prisoner but always with the temptation of freedom? "

"It's not easy, people seem to want to make my life somewhat comfortable, Sirius is friendly enough, and your mother well, she's very motherly. It was her who suggested I be brought here, she said being locked up in that musty house with Sirius, Tonks and a baby were not ideal."

"Sounds just like mum," Ginny said with amusement, an evident sense of fondness in her voice, Draco could understand why. For a while she insisted Sirius and Draco come over daily for meals, she had fussed about how skinny Draco was, she'd also sent him out to de-gnome the garden, which was something of an experience. He had certainly put on weight since staying with the Order, but with the work Molly had gotten him doing, it seemed to turn mostly to muscle. She had also enlisted the help of certain order members to train him in various works of magic, as Hogwarts was not a viable options, the professors came over in the evening, but she'd somehow coaxed Moody into a session at least once every other week, Molly would teach him various medical and household spell, he'd never needed them before, but there was something comforting about simply knowing them. "I hope she hasn't been making you do work around the house-" One look at Draco and she laughed again. "Oh dear, I see."

"It hasn't been so bad," Draco admitted, it felt almost wrong to do so, but it was at the very least the truth. "I mean, not what I was expecting form the rest of my life, but certainly not as awful as I had imagined."

"So…" She wanted to say something else, but there was simply nothing willing to come forth, to jump from brain to mouth.

"I missed you," His words were soft and quiet, they seemed quiet out of place with the voice that spoke. She looked at him and smiled.

"Everyone needs a friend."

* * *

"Something isn't right," Aimee whispered into the darkness as she lay on her back, her eyes were closed and she was searching time for something, for a small detail that would make it all make sense, she reached her hand up, opened it and her wand shot into it. She smiled, she'd been using her natural born powers less and less, trying to make is as least evident as possible as to what she was. She twiddled the thin stick between her fingers, before sitting up, sighing in frustration.

It was all wrong.

She looked around her room, it was built on when Molly realised she was her niece, and incentive to Dumbledore that she was going to live here. She liked it. But that did not ease her sense of foreboding.

She wanted Harry beside her, to hold her and protect her form the darkness, it was a silly thought, especially as she was here to save him, but then nothing was simple or straight forward anymore. She could see many things, but nothing made sense at all, everything seemed to blur together. She lay back down on her side and closed her eyes again, almost begging for a vision to come, but there was no such luck.

She gave in, knowing that sooner or later it would become clear to her.


	27. Chapter 27

"He wont be back again, that's what the man who delivered him to us said, that when he leaves that he doesn't have to come back," Vernons voice said, barely able to hide his pleasure at the thought. "We'll be rid of him then."

Petunia did not reply straight away, Harry pressed his ear to the wall, half wondering if she had just lowered her voice.

"He's got to fight someone, I remember… L-Lily… Saying something about him… It was him who killed them Vernon," Harry was shocked at what he was hearing, firstly that Petunia had to even a degree understood what Dumbledore had told his aunt and uncle, or that there was a etching of concern in her voice.

"Petunia, my dear, that boy has caused trouble from day one, and he went to the school, he'll be fine," Vernon said dismissively. Harry gritted his teeth; the idiot didn't have a clue. Petunia said nothing more, and silence settled over the household.

* * *

"Why she here?" Harry asked as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

"And I thought you would be happy to see me," Aimee replied with a small scowl, she threw a look to Sirius who held back a burst of laughter. "Has it not gotten through to that thick brain of yours, dunderhead, I'm your protector. By the way your present is at our destination."

"Now can we get on with it!" Moody barked as his magical eye spun around in it's socket, he was watching the area for anything suspicious. "No time for fleeting fancies and birthday presents."

"Oh go on Moody, take the fun from being young and reckless," Harry raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend, who smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips, before disappearing.

"We'd disillusion you, but it's a spell, if anything goes horribly wrong, Aimee is there for back up," Sirius explained as he felt an invisible hand take his, he felt his skin tingle and suddenly his hand disappeared along with the rest of his body.

"I could move you there myself, but the Order don't want to use my powers unnecessarily, and over that distance transportation is going tire me out, this isn't too bad," Aimee explained as she walked Harry towards Kingsley who had already collected all of his stuff. "Do you want to say good bye?"

Harry shook his head, and while he was invisible, Aimee seemed to know his answer, so instead they set out to the back garden, Sirius was holding his Firebolt, Harry took it, getting on, Aimee right behind him.

"The Headquarters Harry," Moody grunted at him. "And whatever happens, don't stop."

* * *

It was not too far to get the Grimmauld Place Harry knew as he flew away from Little Whinging, but something else was eating at him, was it not too obvious to move him today of all days, Dumbledore had explained it was necessary as he was no longer protected at 4 Privet Drive. However as he felt Aimee's arms around his waist, he could not help but feel nervous for what could be waiting out there for him.

Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, and other members of the Order were flying near him, trying not to circle him so much, as not to draw attention to their position. He felt Aimee's hold tighten, and looked over his shoulder to the empty air that appeared there, but knew he was looking at his girlfriend. She begun to shake, and for a second he thought she was cold before the yell came.

"AMBUSH!"

He felt it before he realised it was happening, the strange tug, not unlike apparating. Then with a painful thud he hit the floor, in a tangled mass of limbs with Aimee, his head was spinning, his glasses had been flung aside, there was noise, but it seemed incoherent. He felt Aimee pick herself up, and the tingling as their invisibility faded and she appeared looking at him, though really all he could see was the blur that was her pale face.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice, we were close enough, I could do it, I didn't have any choice, they knew I would, damn, I should have warned you, bollocks, Harry baby, are you alright?" The words tumbled from her mouth, washing over him, but he nodded, feeling her hands touching his chest and feeling his head. "I saw the Deatheater, they were like a minute ahead, I had to stop them getting you. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you."

"Aimee, it's ok," Harry finally managed, blinking as someone placed his glasses in his hands, he placed them on his face to see his girlfriend's fearful face. "I'm ok, but what about the others?"

"I don't know."

* * *

It was a long hour before the others begun to arrive, their appearance battle worn.

"Dedalus was caught by Rodolphus, we couldn't save him," Kingsley said regrettably as he trudged through the doorway, his clock singed and smoking. There was a heavy silence following his words, as Harry sat on the couch, guilt wracking through him painfully, Aimee placed her hand on his shoulder, and neither said a word.

Just another life lost.

* * *

Aimee squirmed as she held baby Teddy, she had naively assumed that she would be able to hold the baby like any other young adult, as it happened not so much. Teddy screamed and wriggled in her arms, his face a brilliant shade of red as his toothless gums were held wide open, his brown hair turned a violent dark red shade, Aimee panicked, almost dropping the few week old baby.

"Tonks!" She yelled finally giving up as his hands reached and pulled at a lock of her brown hair. Sirius popped his head into the room and grinned, he walked in quickly removed the baby from a clearly distressed Aimee, grinning as he did so. Teddy refused however to let go, pulling sharply on the hair he had in his grasp.

"Not got the baby thing down, then?" Sirius asked as he distracted Teddy, causing the baby to finally let go of Aimee's hair.

"I'm sixteen, I don't want the baby thing down just yet," Aimee responded, Sirius laughed a nodded but did not comment, he could see why she would be so reluctant., the disgust on her face made it evident that family plans had not quite struck her, and perhaps never would, her natural born powers made it difficult for anyone to make such a massive decision. "Anyway, anything in the news?"

"No, it seems that the vast majority of everything has simply stopped," Sirius replied as he used his wand to make things float around the room to Teddy's amusement. "Since we transported Harry there doesn't seem to be anything happening. I don't know what to make of it all, a change in tactics perhaps?"

* * *

"_Minister __Thicknesse __is __today __holding __a __press __conference __regarding __the __safety __of __the __Wizarding __community, __the __expectations __are __high __currently, __and __the __Wizarding __Wireless __Network __will __be __following __closely, __and __keeping __our __listeners __up __to __date,__"_ Molly turned the radio up slightly, leaning closer to the speakers, her face set.

"Do we know what we are expecting to hear from him?" Harry asked the group as they listened intently to the radio, Arthur blanched at the question.

"See Harry, the thing is, there's a lot going on in his office that no one else in the ministry knows anything about," Arthur explained, his eyes met Kingsley's.

"I've been promoted to head Auror and yet I have not spoken face to face with the minister," Kingsley informed Harry who furrowed his brows, it seemed strange that the minister would not talk to Kingsley; surely his position would make him vital. "Whatever happens in that room, we're about to find out."

"_Evening, I thank all of you who are present today, and those giving their time to listen as I explain a few changes that will happen in the ministry under my guidance. I realise that there are threats out there which are scary, however I want to work with our community to ensure the safety of our members, Magic is a gift to us that places us in a high position of power and responsibility. As such I would like to register all members of our society, keeping track of who is who in a time when it is hard to trust our neighbours. Furthermore there shall be more done to keep the children of our community safe, including closer inspections upon those who enter…" _

"Is he suggesting what I think he is?" Hermione suddenly asked indignantly, she looked around her face a picture of anger. "Magic is a gift that puts us in a position of high power? Inspections on who enters Hogwarts? Keep magic safe? He can't possibly be leaning towards…"

There was a silence after her words that were as clear in its meaning as if someone had written it across the walls, there was no hiding form the truth of what was being said, so delicately put together as not to arouse suspicion from someone who did not suspect anything.

"What about Percy? Will he be safe?" Molly looked to her husband for assurance.

"He's a smart lad Molly, he'll be safe."


	28. Chapter 28

"Quite a bunch aren't they?" Ginny said, appearing as if from no where behind Draco, a smile playing on her lips. She was wearing a fetching little black and silver dress, her hair curled to perfection, framing her face beautifully, one side pulled back with a flower in her hair. She was frustratingly beautiful. Accepting a girl was pretty was one thing, even a Weasley, knowing it made you squirm was another all together. She seemed in another place with her happiness as she watched the scene before them.

Bill was dancing with his bride, and it did not matter what type of woman you went for, the beauty of a blissfully happy bride was more then anything else, mostly. They did not remove their eyes form each other, there was such gentleness in the way they were, if he ever doubted the feeling the pair held for each other, they were washed away now. Even the scars that marred his once handsome face seemed almost invisible on this day.

Her brothers were dotted about the room, one of the twins, Fred he believed was standing beside Hermione, grinning as he took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, swinging her into his arms with a dramatic gesture, Hermione smiled reluctant and begun to laugh as he pulled her around the dance floor with a deceptive amount of grace for a gangly redhead. He saw it coming perhaps before Hermione did, because after one swish when he flung her out, he pulled her in, and looked at her with that unmistakable look, before placing a kiss on her lips.

A hand grabbed Draco's arm in a vice like grip, and he looked down to see Ginny grinning like a mad woman as she watched the kiss happen. He smiled despite himself at her evident excitement at the turn of events.

Ron it appeared had settled himself with this turn of events, as he stood there, seeming not to acknowledge what was happening, instead settled for turning to the other twin and talking to him. At the other end of the large marquee that had been put up, Charlie was holding Teddy, as his mother took a break, sitting beside him, sipping on wine and smiling. Percy was in the corner, not really talking to anyone.

It was hard not to notice however that there was so much happiness in the room, even with a few uncomfortable moments, Molly was fussing and smiling like she could not be happier, people chatted easily, laughed and smiled. The music was loud, people danced with each other, and moved through the crowd, stopping and chatting as they went on occasion. It was different from any other wedding that Draco had been to before, there was true happiness in here, without motive.

He remembered witnessing the wedding of Marcus Flint to some girl from France, neither smiled all day, and when the vows had been made, they parted, people wore dark clothing, the music was quiet and subtle, it was hardly the celebration tonight proved to be.

And as the night came away, the happily drunk partygoers disappeared, sincerely wishing Bill and Fleur the best of luck, disappearing into the night with bright smiles on their faces.

"Have you enjoyed yourself, Draco? I see you didn't dance all night?" Molly asked as she trudged past him, levitating a large pile of presents.

"I had a good time, thank you Molly, you did a wonderful job on the decoration," Draco said politely, Molly blushed red at his compliment, and twittered and cooed about how it was an important event, and he smiled.

"Well, I am glad, we would like for you to enjoy your time here,"

Draco nodded, thanked her once more before pulling himself away and settling down in his room. Molly wanted him to enjoy his time here, and even though he sometimes felt lonely, and she made him do chores, he did, he enjoyed it more than being at home, because here, he was a person to be fussed over, he'd developed actual muscles, he actually tanned a little out in the garden, it was a strange way of living to him, but one he could perhaps grow accustomed to.

* * *

"Did you mean to kiss me? It wasn't just because we were at a wedding and dancing, was it? I mean, gosh, I don't think I know what I mean." Hermione flustered as she stood in Fred and Georges room, blushing a shade of red Ginny would be proud of, and waving her arms around. Fred was sat on his old bed looking at Hermione with an amused expression as she faltered, seeming to loose herself in her embarrassment.

He laughed, unable to help himself.

"I don't know what you've heard Hermione, but I don't make a habit of going around and kissing people," Fred replied with a grin, he looked genuinely amused by the situation, but Hermione frowned, it wasn't exactly an answer, and he could see that written all over her face. "Yes, I meant to kiss you."

"Ok," Hermione squeaked she nodded her head and walked out of the room, only to walk directly into the door frame. Fred leapt to his feet, turning the young woman around to face him as she gripped her face in her hands. He gently prised her hands away before inspecting her face, other than a red indent running down her forehead and across her nose she was unmarked. He smiled as she finally looked into his eyes.

"Don't go smashing your face in Hermione; I can't handle being the prettier one in a relationship."

* * *

As summer drew on, things took an almost unexpected turn as Oliver turned up one day to visit the Twins, he grinned as he lazed in the garden. He was a new member of the Order, but still so young.

"How are things going with Puddlemere?" Fred asked as they lounged in the garden, Hermione was with them as well as Harry and Aimee, Ginny and Ron.

"Great, it's different to being on the team at Hogwarts, but it's good," Oliver answered, and Ginny could not help but feel excited, if there was anything she could do after Hogwarts, it would be quidditch. "Actually we're scouting for new players next season, you've caught their eye Ginny."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny almost squealed, Oliver grinned and shook his head no. "That's beyond awesome!"

"Yeah well you've been playing well this year, even if Gryffindor didn't win," Oliver replied easily. Ginny grinned, unable to contain her happiness at this news. "You should join me one day at practice; it would be cool to get you to see it early."

"Yes please!"

* * *

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Aimee asked as she and Ginny were back in the house later that evening, getting cups and juice to drink as the sun begun setting, it was still a pleasant evening in mid summer. Oliver had stuck around, much to Ginny's delight.

"He's only twenty and I'm sixteen, anyway it's irrelevant, clearly he's too cool for a little Weasley like me," Ginny replied with ease, sliding past her cousin who raised an eyebrow at her, not satisfied with her response.

"You may be legal, but that doesn't mean he's not too old for you," Aimee warned as they moved back outside, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

* * *

Draco said nothing as he watched the pair, clearly his thoughts on what had been going on between him and Ginny were misplaced, he had been pretty certain that given a little more time that he could have her, that flame goddess who haunted him in the night. He almost scolded himself for such thought, but it was difficult, sexual attraction was a fact of life, and he certainly had it for the youngest Weasley, he always had, it was strange, when sixth year had begun a few had noted how Aimee was perhaps one of the most gorgeous girls in school, and she was certainly good looking, but he knew what she was, it was in her genes to be like that, Eternals were ethereal beings, if she wasn't fantastic she would not be what she was, but looking at her closer he spotted the fiery redhead beside her… it had hit him in a way he had never expected, how trying to see beauty he found in the most unexpected of places.

They had shared a moment, just a moment, he hadn't taken her that night, she had blushed when he had set her on her feet and nudged her towards the door, she'd reached the door handle before turning around and running back to him, placing one last beautiful, glancing kiss against his lips.

Even though it had not lasted, he thought perhaps they had. He did not know, they never spoke of it, and it did not happen again over the holidays, instead they had fallen into some weird friendship of sorts, where all the small things seemed to matter just that much more than the big things. He did not understand it if he were honest.

He sighed, watching her fawn over the Gryffindor quidditch player, who was verging on famous; he scowled to himself and angrily thought that fan-girls never change. She went from one famous bloke to another with ease, clearly Draco was just a blip in the routine, a rich blip, he thought bitterly.

She certainly knew how to pick them, that was for sure, he decided it was because she came from a poor family, because she needed the security, it was little more then the gold diggers her parents had assumed would make a good Malfoy wife, well at least they had the decency to admit to what they were.

He grew angrier and angrier, storming up to his room and slamming the door, throwing himself to the bed in a tantrum a two year old would be proud of.

He felt like kicking his legs and screaming in his frustration. The bitter taste of jealousy bit at him and he groaned, he was not one to be jealous, he'd never wanted something he could not just take before, but clearly taking Ginny would have connotations that were overtly illegal. And unbecoming of a man from high society.

The door opened and he quickly sat up and saw Molly Weasley standing there watching him carefully.

"We don't slam doors in this house, Draco," She told him firmly, before moving inside and setting herself down beside him, motherly concern practically radiating from her. "Should you not be outside with the others? I think they are talking about quidditch, didn't you used to be on your house team?"

It was hard not to feel grateful for her concern, but he was in little mood to talk to Ginny's mother. He shook his head and she patted his hand.

"Well if you are sure dear."


	29. Chapter 29

The clouds high in the sky seemed to swirl and dance in a way he had never seen before, he watched as it started to darken and suddenly a down pour exploded down onto them, soaking them instantly, a roll of thunder shook his very bones as lightning hit the ground between them.

"Ok, I get the point," Harry said finally raising his hands in surrender. He smiled at his girlfriend who grinned at him, smugly. However through her smile he could see she was tired, her powers taking their toll on her. She slouched slightly, but never stopped smiling.

"Awesome isn't it?" She said grinning, Harry nodded and moved towards her, taking her hand in his and moving towards the Burrow, it was time to get her in before she froze. "I wish sometimes that I had more in me to do this all the time, but I guess that would be abusing my powers."

Harry nodded, he was certain that when she was needed that she would do amazing, but he was also worried about what it could do to her. It was clear that her powers took their toll on her body; she would sleep tonight as if she had run a marathon. What would happen if she was fighting as well.

He tried not to dwell on it too much, fearing the future would only hold you back, but it was drawing ever closer and no one really knew what was happening.

* * *

"Our final year," Harry said as he moved beside Ron and Hermione towards the car that was waiting for them at the end of the driveway, humming softly. They were going to go to Kings Cross Station for perhaps the last time; Ginny and Aimee were following behind them, excitedly twittering on about their expectations of their sixth year. "Guess this is the one that counts."

"Counts?" Hermione shrieked, stopping dead as she stood by the car and staring astounded at Harry. "This year is everything!"

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks, Hermione hadn't really changed a bit since first year. They clambered into the car, Arthur sitting in the front with Kingsley, a big smile on his face as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Do you like the new car Harry? The Ford Angelia gave Albus some ideas and he got me permission from the Ministry to use this car to get you to Kings Cross Station, as long as I'm a bit more careful then you and Ron were," Arthur informed him excitedly as the girls got in, clearly the back seat was not meant to fit five people in, and yet it did so comfortably. "Ready kids?"

With that they set off, the small road leading to the Burrow used as a run way, Arthur put his foot down, pulled the gear stick, twisted a button, and they were in the air, invisible. Arthur was clearly beside himself with glee.

The journey was not long when you could get there directly, as the crow flies as they say, and within no time Arthur was parking as if he were any other person, muggle, making a very normal arrival. They unloaded the trunks onto a trolley which Kingsley had fetched, piling on top their various pets, before joining the bustle into the station, almost unnoticed.

They moved towards the barrier, Kingsley moved through first, closely followed by Aimee and Harry, and then the others, on the other side as per usual parents were milling around waving after eager children, Harry weaved through pulling his trunk onto the train, helping Aimee with her stuff, before turning to Kingsley and Arthur.

"Thanks for the lift, might see you at Christmas," He said with a smile, Arthur hugged him tightly, then ruffled his hair, as he had with Ron just seconds ago. Kingsley reached out his hand, shaking Harry before pausing and looking around cautiously.

"Be careful."

* * *

"Hey Ron!" A voice twittered sweetly, the group who had settled into a compartment all looked to see a girl standing there smiling widely as she waved as the redheaded teenager, she was easily recognisable to the group as Lavender Brown, recently split from Seamus Finnigan, and seemingly very eager for Ron's attention, as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and licked her lips as if following tip directly form Witch Weekly.

"Er, hey," Ron grunted in reply, Hermione raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Ginny and Aimee shared looks. Sure they had gotten over their little spat with Lavender at the beginning of fifth year, and things had worked out completely differently to how anyone expected, they knew better to trust her too much.

She moved on, and nothing was said, and the journey was one that went by with ease, as they enjoyed each others company, Hermione and Aimee gossiped endlessly about Fred as Ginny and Ron discussed Quidditch with Harry. However there was a strange energy over the group as the field slipped past the windows, knowing that this was the last time some of them would ever make this journey.

And while none of them would say it, they all knew that there was a massive mess of reality that would eventually face them all, a war which none of them started but all had a stake in. And none of them knew for sure how it was all going to go down.

* * *

"So how was your summer?" Hermione leaned forward as the voice spoke, she saw Lavender Brown sitting beside Ron, having pushed herself between him and a first year, intent to get her word in, for whatever reason. She was twirling her hair and biting her lip, Aimee was scowling at her, the intent was obvious.

"Good thanks, yours?" Ron replied with ease, oblivious as ever to the situation that was unfolding before him.

"Great, so I hear Hermione is off the market, this mean you have to be still single, I don't know why," She started talking, and Ginny watched as his ears started turning a violent shade of maroon. "I mean, you're quite buff aren't you? Toned from quidditch, and freckles are so cute."

Ginny nearly threw up into her pudding.

"T-th-thanks," Ron stuttered, looking completely helpless, for years he had been over looked by girls, it was an easy thing to do, when your best mate is Harry Potter, and you were just a redheaded freckled sidekick. Even his slightly forced date with Padma had ended disastrously when the girl he thought was of his dreams had attention from someone clearly better then him. Now Krum was gone, Hermione with his brother, and Harry clearly happy with Aimee for nearing a year. Only now, Ron didn't have a freaking clue what he was supposed to do. "Yeah, Quidditch is good."

Harry snorted into his chocolate cake, he wasn't quite certain what quidditch being good had to do with anything, but it was at least a complete sentence. Ron was turning a deeper and deeper shade of red, but Lavender pretended not to notice, or perhaps she didn't – she was rather focused on flirting with Ron.

"I gotta go, see ya Ron," Lavender said finally, getting up and moving away, looking over her shoulder and winking at Ron, causing him to drop his fork.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Aimee said looking amused, she raised an eyebrow at the flustering Ron, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

"This is your NEWT year, this is the year that will decide the careers you can take, the options available, the opportunities that you can explore, this year is vital to your education, while you are safe within these walls, I implore you to ignore the outside world, and focus your attention on your studies," McGonagall told the class as she stood before them. "It is now that you create your future, and while some of you are excelling beyond all expectations, or are even comfortable, I stress that you should not become complacent."

Hermione was listening intently as McGonagall talked, leaning forward in her chair as she sat ready with her quill in her hand, placed against parchment. McGonagalls eyes drifted across the classroom pausing briefly on the eager student.

"That does not mean to work yourself to the point of exhaustion, allow for the balance, but make sure that your studies are your top priority."

Harry and Ron nudged each other as Hermione listened, a look passed across her features, as if she was trying to work out what she would need to balance in her life to still make sure she had top grades. They already knew what was going to happen.

"I have your timetables!" Hermione declared that evening as they settled in the common room, Harry and Ron groaned as she placed the timetables before them, a look of expectation on her face, until finally they both leaned forward to inspect the timetable.

Their mornings started at seven, and the day ended at eleven. Everything was planned, each of their chosen subjects, time for Quidditch, free time, revision time. And a note at the bottom saying that their hours are negotiable depending on their marks at any certain point of the year.

She'd signed it Head Girl.

They weren't allowed to forget that little fact, oh no. When the badge had arrived Hermione had screamed so loud that Fred had burst into the kitchen with wand in his hand ready to attack, she had then proceeded to burst into tears of joy and brandished a small golden badge at anyone who dared step into the house, Tonks had been forced to view it twice as the first time Teddy had been crying too loudly for her to focus on it. Molly had been so proud, offering to take her back to her parents to show them the badge, she'd returned from her visit with a photo of her and her parents, she was wearing the badge, smiling from ear to ear.

But that had not been the last of the surprises, there were a few front runner for the position of Head Boy, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The position was given to Theodore Nott, a Slytherin boy who had never really joined in with the usual taunting, he was intelligent, but regardless he was a Slytherin. Hermione however had not so far complained about her companion.

"You've even assigned us time to eat, 'Mione, haven't you gone a bit overboard?" Ron asked as he looked over the timetable.

"Ronald! This is your education, your future; everything after Hogwarts relies on what you do this year!" Ron shrunk back at her words, looking almost terrified at the prospect or perhaps just Hermione in that moment. "This is important, so it's vital that we plan for it properly!"

"Ok, ten minute lunch breaks it is."

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna go mental this year?" Ron asked as he and Harry trudged up to their dorm, having bid the girls goodnight, as tiredness settled in slowly. "I mean, she's already created a timetable, we've only been back two days."

"I dunno mate," Harry replied with a shrug. "Probably, but I think McGonagall is gonna be watching her, with Heads duties as well, she knows as well as us what Hermione is like, and maybe Fred will be something of a good influence, or bad, whichever."

"I guess," Ron replied thoughtfully.

"Anyway, what was that with Lavender? Hasn't she just split form Seamus?" Harry asked as they moved into the dorm, only to fall silent as three pairs of eyes stared back at them, Neville was already in his night clothes, grinning at his friends and Dean and Seamus smiled and waved.

"I heard ya Harry, don't look so scared, I'm not about to beat Ron, yeah me a Lavender split, said she was interested in someone else, I started seeing a muggle girl down the road from me, it weren't working no more," Seamus explained, looking amused. "Clearly she's on you now Ron, go for it, she's a cracker in the sheets."


	30. Chapter 30

The following couple of days were full of unease as Ron flittered about with random questions about dating, Harry found it rather amusing, but the girls didn't quite share the feeling, as Ginny blankly stated she didn't trust Lavender as far as she could throw her.

It did not take long however for it to finally happen, as one night Lavender simply threw herself on Ron, Harry was telling him that he would see him in a while, on his way to meet Aimee out by the lake, he looked over his shoulder on the way out, and Lavender had her arms around his shoulders, as he held his arms out as if unsure what to do with them. Harry didn't interrupt.

* * *

"Oh Ginny is gonna loose it," Aimee sighed as she and Harry sat side by side by the lake, discussing Ron and his new found romance. "She's never really forgiven Lavender, for kissing you… Gosh she's a slut."

"I dunno about that," Harry said carefully, he'd never really had to deal with a girl encroaching on his time with Ron, he quickly realised the odd feeling that Ron must have had when adjusting to Harry and Aimee being together. But then again hearing about Ginny's previous crush on him was an awkward topic for Harry to ever refer to, his feelings for her had changed and changed again, and though now he was somewhere completely different once more, the honesty of it was for a while there was a mutual attraction. Aimee however had been something else, a soul mate in many ways, and a source of constant annoyance.

"Anyway, come here," Harry looked to his girl friend who had eased herself onto the grass covered ground and was leaning back on her elbows, a small smile playing on her lips. "I've got something to show you."

* * *

Hermione put her head down she was sitting within the specific heads dorms, though she did not use it regularly, it was nice to have somewhere peaceful to study, she was sat with about twelve books open before her, each on arithmancy. Her quill was poised ready to take whatever note she deemed necessary – though from the completed section of parchment a passer-by would easily assume she was simply copying the book in her own words.

"Ever the book worm," A voice cut across the silence, and Hermione nearly jumped from her skin with freight, she saw standing near by Theodore, he was a rather meagre in appearance – she'd even say geeky, though she knew she had little right to refer to anyone as a geek. He was thin, unassuming, his tone was polite and curious. He was not someone who would catch your attention, he was not handsome in a noticeable way, but she would not classify him unattractive either.

"With NEWTs this year I can hardly waste my time," Hermione replied, keeping her tone light, she was barely more than a week into the year, and to make an enemy of her partner for the year seemed a useless form of torture. "Are you studying yet?"

"Yes, arithmancy is perhaps the focus of my attention yet, Professor Vector said that it was going to be a very difficult year for us," Theodore replied with ease, he moved towards Hermione placing himself opposite her at the desk and looked over her books. "You must feel slightly outnumbered in the class with only two Slytherins to study with."

"Well it's better than trying to study with Ron and Harry who would not have understood the third year work," Hermione told him with a small smile, but he was right, walking into the classroom and realising it would be only her, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had caused her some nerves for the first lesson, but each of them had simply gotten on with the work. It was far too complicated and required too much attention for any of them to allow house rivalries cause problems.

"I guess it must be then," He paused for a second and then cocked his head to the side looking at Hermione. "There was a small report in Witch Weekly that you are dating the hugely successful Fred Weasley."

"That would be because I am, though I don't know what business is ti of the readers of witch weekly," Hermione replied, she was ill at ease with the idea of her love life being published, in her fourth year it had proved to be a nuisance.

"You're Harry Potter's best friend, and you've dated Viktor Krum, and currently dating one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world," Theodore pointed out, he seemed to shrug and then smiled. "You kinda made it into the world of gossip."

* * *

"It's perfect don't you see it, I mean absolutely perfect." A girly voice whispered in the darkness to a friend. "There's no easier way of doing it."

"But I mean, he's not rich, and his family, their only just building their fame," Another sceptical voice replied in the darkness. "And isn't it a bit wrong?"

"It'll be like Hermione did it, remember, she dated Viktor Krum, and there was that stuff about Harry, by the time she was fifteen she was in the papers, why only her?" The girly voice asked.

"It just seems a bit wrong, and what if something actually goes wrong, what do you do then Lavender?"

"Parvati you're ruining this for me, all it takes is climbing the ladder before I find someone right, and the I can live the life of luxury – that's what Hermione did and now she's dating Fred who has his own business, I bet in ten years they will have it made."

"That doesn't mean it's right, and I really don't think that Hermione planned any of this, I don't think you should."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

The silence that followed her question brought a smile to Lavenders face, she'd kissed Harry to catch the eye of Seamus, but in their year together he'd shown no promise for anything with potential, but Ron, he was a quidditch player, he'd make loads of money, but that wasn't even really an issue, all she needed to do was get herself out there. Once she'd done that her life was made.

* * *

"Have you heard from your mum?" Aimee asked as she sat on Ginny's bed beside her, she had hoped so, Aimee wanted to hear more of life back at the burrow. Bill and Fleur had gone on their honey moon, and were travelling after and only had returned recently. Charlie was in the middle of discussing moving back to England, working with Dragons here instead of Romania. Percy recently had taken a step back, focusing on his work, which seemed to be working as he made progress through the ranks. Fred and George were working their way on becoming one of the most successful businesses in the wizarding community. Aimee couldn't deny her interest in the lives of her cousins, partly because they were the first family she had ever known and also because simply for the most part they lived interesting lives.

"Nah, I think she's busy, always seems to be heading to Grimmauld place, wanting to be around teddy as he grows up, I think she's wishing that Bill hurry ups and knocks up Fleur, she can't wait for her own grandchild," Ginny responded with a roll of her eyes, she'd not been in the best of moods recently, not with what was going on with the youngest of her elder brothers, Ron was attached at the mouth to Lavender, who would not shut up about their relationship to anyone who would spare her a second. "She knows that Ron has his first proper girlfriend, she told me to play nice with her, but she doesn't know how awful she is!"

Aimee laughed loudly, she had told Harry that Ginny would take the news this bad, he had insisted it would not be that bad, but clearly it was. Aimee herself was undecided and the one they thought could go either way – Hermione – had no time to even give it a second thought.

"Just let the honeymoon phase pass, and then I bet he'll dump her."

* * *

Ron was astounded as he walked away from the room that they had taken, for well, however long they had been in there. It was certainly an experience. One he'd not forget. He felt an odd sense of pride as he strutted into the common room; he was no longer a boy, but a man. Officially a man. No one could call him a boy anymore, he was anything but, and he'd proven it too.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked from his position on the sofa in the common room, the redheaded man practically ran to his friend, the excitement evident on his face.

"I did it Harry!" Ron burst out, he looked around, making sure no one else had heard, then realised quickly he didn't car if they had. "I had sex."

"Oh," Harry said, unable to fathom what was the right response to such an outburst, he wanted to congratulate his friend, but that seemed almost perverse. He was seventeen and a legal adult by their standards, there was nothing wrong with the act, though he did think it was something that had happened very soon, perhaps it was just him and Aimee for which it had come with negative affects. But however he thought about it, a proper response evaded him. "Er – How was it?"

"Great!"

"And you've been with Lavender a whole, two weeks, right?" Harry questioned, it was not even October yet.

"Yeah, well mate, she can't keep her hands off me, it's like I'm irresistible to her!" He seemed so happy in the moment that Harry couldn't bring himself to voice his concerns, mainly coming form how quick things were happening between Ron and lavender, still, he was happy for his friend and if things did work out, then well, why not?


	31. Chapter 31

"What do I do now!" A voice roared across the lavish room, a lone figure was sat at the head on a table, a glass in his hand as he bowed his head after his outburst. Once impeccably kept silver blonde hair was now greasy and dirty, falling from his head like rats tails. He lifted the expensive looking crystal glass to his lips, downing the golden red liquid and enjoying the burn of it sliding down his throat. He was a broken man.

He sat in the silence, no house elf, no wife or son, no one there begging for his help. No, now he was a useless pawn in this game.

"Why did you do it, Narcissa, we had everything," But even as the words left his lips he knew they were a lie, clearly they did not have everything, if they did, he'd have been able to keep it, the money and the belongings, he own damn family. But no, they had not truly been his. His wealth was brought by the fear that his name held, wasted on meaningless trifles, trinkets. His name no longer held the fear it had once, the word had spread that he was a goner in this game. His lord only kept him for amusement, finding it simply fun to watch a once powerful man fall so far. "We could have had it all."

Now he was in a position he had never even considered possible, alone in a big house, filling more each day with dirt and dust, and no where to turn.

'_That's not quite true,' _

He nearly screamed at the voice, all too familiar, the voice that haunted his dreams, his nightmares. He fell from his chair, the crystal of his glass shattering in his hand, and tears forming in his eyes. She hated him, for everything he had done. She never forgave him, she wanted more, but he hadn't known how to give it to her.

His beautiful wife, perfection on his arm in the form of a woman. She mad wanted love, he had not given it to her, he thought he had, he provided her with tings that she liked, was that not what mattered? Why worry over such trivial things as affection, it was meaningless in a world of possessions.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed as he lay on the floor, slamming his hand down on the wooden floor, splitting the skin against the glass that lay there.

'_No __you __don__'__t__… __Lucius, __you __hate __yourself.__'_ He blinked and there she was, in front on him, kneeling there with a look of affection in her eyes he had rarely seen before when she had been with him. _'look __at __you, __such __a __fall __from __grace, __you __always __thought __we __had __everything __because __we __had __things, __but __what __you __didn__'__t __see, __is __that __we __had __nothing __without __him, __and __now __you__'__ve __lost __it __all __to __him, __he __treats __this __house __as __his __own __personal __storage __space, __and __you __remain, __slowly __loosing __you r__mind__… __How __far __can __we __fall __before __it__'__s __all __gone?__'_

"LEAVE ME!" HE cried, tears falling down his cheeks as he stroked his hair, her fingers were cold against his skin, and he flinched, but she only seemed to smile.

'_Our __son __is __safe, __and __he__'__s __doing __all __the __right __things, __he__'__s __making __a __life __for __himself __by __himself, __oh __I __wish __you __had __the __strength __in __you __to __do __the __same,__'_ her words were striking fear into his heart, she was saying things that didn't make sense, and she was judging him, he shouldn't be judged! He… he was nothing…

"Why are you saying these things?" He demanded tearfully, but she just smiled at him.

'_Because __you __can __make __it __right,__'_ she said stroking his hair, she leaned down and kissed his head. _'__Don__'__t __be __afraid, __you__'__re __not __going __to __get __yourself __anywhere __anymore, __there__'__s __no __one__except __yourself, __beat __the __very __person __you __are __for __just __a __second __Lucius, __and __be __amazing.__'_


	32. Chapter 32

Ron was more than happy, he was over the moon, there was a bounce in his step as he moved through the corridors towards his classes. Harry found it quite amusing.

"Mr Weasley, it's good to see such an upbeat attitude when it comes to Transfiguration," McGonagall commented in early October, clearly surprised by the beam that seemed constantly affixed to Ron's face.

Ron said nothing, instead taking his seat, grin still on his face. The lessons seemed to sweep over them with growing speed, the end of their education drawing ever near. And yet they hadn't even reached the end of the month. It was bizarre, the never ending reminder that within a few months that they would be facing the world, and all it had in store for them, with no one holding their hand.

"I can't believe you've been neglecting the timetable I drew up fro you Ron!" Hermione fumed the next day as she paced back and fourth, clearly upset at the revelation.

"I didn't expect to get a girlfriend," Ron replied, almost smugly, leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head. He was clearly all too happy at the pleasant turn of events. Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red with her anger.

"IT TOOK ME AGES! I could have been studying, or writing to Fred, but no I sat down and I wrote up your timetable! You ungrateful, foolish-"

"Woah, it's not my fault you spend your time being all top student and head girl rather than with your boyfriend," Ron interrupted, Hermione stopped, stared at Ron before flouncing from the room. "Women."

"I think you're gonna regret that," Harry said finally, walking away from his friend. "She really did do it just to help."

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Hermione fumed to the fireplace as her boyfriend head sat there looking sympathetic. "He's been so busy fawning over that tart that he's barely spoken to me or Harry and them when he does talk to me he does so like that!"

"You know Ron, he's always something of an idiot, not the brightest of the bunch like you," Fred replied, Hermione could not help but smile a little bit but then she frowned again.

"I wish you were still here, it's odd not being able to see you all the time," Hermione admitted as she sat on the floor, staring at her boyfriend face, wishing he could be there right then.

"I know, but it won't be too long, promise, your seventh year will fly by and then you'll be making waves in the ministry," Fred replied with such conviction she could not bring herself to doubt him.

* * *

_Ron, _

_Could you possibly be more of an arse? _

_Fred_

Ron was dumbfounded at the speed of the letter, he literally only just finished talking to Hermione an hour ago, and yet here was Fred new owl with a letter in his beak. He did not respond however, and settled himself for finding Lavender instead.

* * *

_Hi Ginny, _

_Sorry if I'm catching you off guard, but if I am right the first quidditch match of the season should be coming up, my coach is thinking of coming over to watch it, don't be nervous! I think he'll see you are good, I hear on the rumour mill that there may be some others coming to view the upcoming matches, make sure to play your best. Don't worry if you don't win, they just want to see how good you are, and honestly you are great!_

_I'll see you around, _

_Oliver_

Ginny smiled as she reread the letter, before shoving it into Aimee's face for her to read, her eyes scanned the page before she grinned at the redhead who was practically hopping around the dorm room.

"As if a professional quidditch player is writing to you," Aimee teased as she put the letter on Ginny's bed side table, grinning at her cousin. "Looks like you're in there."

Ginny turned a shade of tomato red that Ron would be proud of, and Aimee giggled. The redhead paused and looked at her friend.

"Do you really think?" Ginny asked, her eyes bright with the possibility.

"He wrote to you, find out if he wrote to Harry, I don't think he did."

* * *

"Minister, if you don't mind me asking, you recently ignored a number of reported incidents of muggle related intolerance, I understand that you have insisted on the focus of the register you are creating, but it has also been suggested by some insiders that there were threats made to muggleborn families in line to joining Hogwarts."

"I assure you that that suspected incident was in fact investigated and deemed unfounded," Minister Thicknesse replied, the report who had asked nodded, taking notes as he sat there, beside him another raised their hand.

"You have not expanded upon this register, what sort of details are you looking for exactly?"

"Nothing substantial, just small details so we can keep track of the members of our community," he responded, though never quite answering the question, there was a murmur around the group that had formed for this interview, his looked to Percy who was standing to his right, and nodded slightly.

"The minister has much work to do, please if you do not mind, we thank you for your time, and wish you the best of luck with your various interviews." Percy spoke, cutting the interview short, Pius stood up, flattened imaginary crease before leaving the room. Percy followed swiftly behind him.

"I dislike journalist, too nosey for me, want answers that you don't want to give, how are our guests?" Pius asked as they strode towards his office, the room now lavishly decorated with expensive looking wooden furniture and dark wallpaper. They stepped inside and bowed their heads to their guests.

"Pius, I hear that there will be a lovely article release tomorrow about you, and as lovely as that is, I've been waiting for over an hour for your arrival," Bellatrix snapped as she sat up form her lounging position on the expensive plush black velvet sofa in his office. "And I don't like to be kept waiting."

"My sincere apologies Bellatrix," Pius replied with ease, he moved around the room, taking his seat in his large leather seat – it was ornate and fit perfectly in the lavish décor of the office. "Have you a message for me?"

"Yes, there's going to be a … incident tonight, better keep it as quiet as possible," Bellatrix replied in a sickly sweet tone, there was a growling laughter and Pius looked towards the many who stood there, Fenrir Greyback, even in his human form there was something disturbingly wolf like about him.

"Of course Bellatrix," Pius replied easily, like it was a day to day response for him to cover up the murderous activities of the Deatheaters, which Percy guessed it was. He'd witnessed the blatant lies that Pius Thicknesse had told the community, the press and his co-workers. "Now do not let me keep you, I know you are very busy at the moment."

"I won't let you keep me, Pius, I'm not silly enough to let you waste my time," Bellatrix told him with a sickly sweet smile before stepping into the emerald flames that danced in the fireplace.

* * *

"Ron, you've not been together that long," Harry said to his friend as they walked together towards the potions, it had been something of a difficult decision to join this particular subject, given their not so rosy history with the subject, however it was a pain they suffered for the possibility of Auror Training eventually. "It's Halloween tomorrow, you've only been together like just over a month, and she's … well a little excessive."

"Yeah, but we've got things going for us mate, like, we're made," Ron said, Harry raised his eyebrows but did not comment, he knew if he were brutally honest with himself that people changed when they first met someone else, he had with Aimee, in ways he hadn't expected, clearly the same had happened to Ron. "We fit."

"Yeah, alright Ron," Harry replied finally, feeling it would be best just to leave the subject, the concerns Aimee and Ginny had still held, and even Hermione was growing increasingly frustrated with the blonde girl.

* * *

"The magical properties of seven are stunning, there is a clear link at the number of times it appears and the means by which it is used!" Hermione stressed as she sat at her study desk near Theodore, he shook his head and grinned at her as she spoke, most of their conversation revolved around their studies.

"I still believe that twelve is the key to everything. Though, I feel that I ill have to give you some credibility, seven clearly holds some importance."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and looked at Theodore, she'd never really gotten to know any of the Slytherins obvious prejudices had always gotten in the way, but she had to admit she quite enjoyed Theodore's company, especially as her two best friends had clearly been so distracted, Harry with his girl who he was to save the world with, and Ron with the tart he had taken to.

"How is your bloke?" Theodore asked, Hermione looked at him, a bit surprised, but shrugged.

"Fred Weasley will never change, he's well, the business sis doing good, him and George are shocking intelligent, not many people give them much credit," Hermione stated, though anybody could sense the fondness in her voice as she spoke of her boyfriend. "Their creations are amazing, their talent almost unmatched, I think before I just considered them trouble makers, but they are much more than that. Are you seeing anyone?"

Theodore laughed, he really laughed.

"I'd only cause you trouble if you knew."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this statement, it seemed odd that his love life would cause her trouble, but the look on his face pointed at something else, something…

"Who is it Theodore? You're not seeing Ginny are you?" Hermione demanded, it was not that she was necessarily have a problem with it, but Ron would. He shook his head, saying nothing more on the subject. "It's fine, it's Hogwarts, it isn't like news doesn't travel fast."


	33. Chapter 33

The howling wind battered around her as she hovered on her broom looking down at the woman stood on the ground looking back at her and the team. She opened a trunk, and instantly two bludgers exploded out and upwards, followed by a golden speck she knew to be the snitch, she looked down, and watched as if in slowly motion the woman threw a ball into the air, she reacted by instinct alone, swooping in and down, catching the thing so quick she was no more than blur to the watching spectators. She swept past her opponent as nothing more then a blur of red, before zooming towards the goal posts opposite her; she aimed, swerved and threw the ball. A sudden roar let her know it had been a successful shot.

She smiled – she always liked to start the game well.

She saw from the corner of her eye a player in blue lift their arm, she listened intently, hearing the buzz of a volatile bludgers in the distance, she did not know where it would be headed, but she swept forward, noting that Aimee was attempting to snatch the ball from another player. She swooped around the other side of the player, slamming her small frame into his much lager body, he swore, but held tight to the ball, however he had not been expecting someone to bang into him from below and Ginny grinned as their newest addition a small dark haired girl called Demelza, she was plucky. The girl had literally, taken out the back of their opponents broom causing him to loose balance, dropping the ball in his desperate attempts to stay in the air.

Aimee caught it swiftly; she did a neat loop and shot off in the opposite direction, she was promptly tackled by another blue blur, as Demelza swooped beside her taking the ball and going for a shot, it was blocked, but only just.

* * *

"She encourages them to make early progress, but their brutal together, those three, the redhead, the young Weasley, am I right?" A man said form beside Oliver, he was a large muscular man, slight wrinkles on his face, and yet he was certainly almost at the height of his fitness.

"Yes Sir, she's good," Oliver replied, he'd stuck his neck out on the line when he'd encouraged his manager, Philbert Deverill, he'd been a great quidditch player in his day, but had since retired to manage Puddlemere united, he was credited with their sudden rise in wins. He was hard but fair. Some of the players however were nearing retirement, giving their best before they went out, feeling rejuvenated by Philberts attitude.

"Now I wouldn't ask this, but you wouldn't have asked me here just because the redhead is pretty, would you?" Oliver looked to Philbert and shook his head, Ginny had natural talent, it didn't hurt that she was nice to look at.

"Let's face facts Phil, we need a new team, I'm the youngest player you've got, and I want to stick around, you'll not get Potter on the team, he's got a different focus, her brother Ron is good but gets nervous, if he loses the first game you've lost him, as for the others, every other quidditch player in Hogwarts – they aren't as good as she is, and you need hot talent to really make Puddlemere stand out again, she's my suggestion."

* * *

She pushed back a stray strand of hair, ducking a bludger looking desperately for her team mates, Demelza was following one blur, beneath him and just out of sight, while Aimee was by another, prepared to block them as she shot forward. Her hair was billowing around her head as sshe moved towards the goals, she saw a blur of blue shoot out beside her, if she threw the quaffle now, they'd get it, so leaning forward she sped even faster towards the large metal hoops, she was just about to lift her arm for am almost perfect shot when there was a tug at the end of her broom, she looked over her shoulder, and then did something incredibly stupid, she'd lost her throw, the keeper was there ready for her now, so instead, she threw herself.

Stunned the opponents keeper remained in place, as Ginny flew, literally, towards the metal post, the ball fell through, but it was a score, as she lost her forward force, and begun to fall. Blindly she reached, finding the solid hoop of the goal and latching on.

_I'm such a bloody idiot. _

"Can someone get me down?"

* * *

Harry was shocked as he saw a Ravenclaw chaser pull an illegal move, grabbing the end of Ginny's broom, he was perhaps more stunned as he simply threw herself forward. The ball went through to thunderous applause. She fell slightly, before catching herself, and she was left hanging form the goal post. Even Ron who had been looking increasingly bored was suddenly sat up and watching out as his sister made her move, he nodded, impressed with her ability. Harry moved forward as the Referee called for a pause, and caught her around the waist, bringing her back to earth.

"Thanks for that Harry," She said with a smile, picking up her broom and then setting off once more, undeterred.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GO!" Hermione had only just managed to hold back on her desire to run down and see if Ginny was alright, of course she was, as her mother would say, Ginny was as tough as old boots. However the pounding chants were beginning to get on her nerves slightly.

She looked around her, most the faces were smiling ecstatically as Ginny pulled a daring move, however she spotted another face, one she'd reluctantly ended up spending more time with, Lavender Brown was sat near the top, just a few rows behind Hermione, looking almost green. Just as Hermione gathered herself to leave, she watched as Lavender burst from her seat and run towards the stairs.

By the time Hermione had reached her. She was leant against the banister, a puddle of sick at her feet. Her lip was trembling, it certainly wasn't the way Hermione had grown used to seeing her.

"Come on, we better get you to Madame Pomfrey."

* * *

"YEAH! GO GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled as she walked into the common room, everyone was celebrating, it was clear that the team had won. Harry and Aimee were celebrating by snogging in the corner of the room, while Ginny was balancing precariously on Seamus Finnigans shoulders. Ron was in another corner telling anyone who would listen about his favourite saves of the game, she wandered towards him.

"You're girlfriend is in the hospital wing, stomach bug."

* * *

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, how does that happen?" Sirius asked as he sat in the kitchen looking through a newspaper, Tonks was beside him feeding an ever growing Teddy.

"I don't know, but I'm no happier about it than you," Tonks replied, before pulling a silly face at teddy making him giggle. "Are you sure you are ok to baby sit, I know it's difficult, I just-"

"Tonks, don't be silly, I know you loved Remus, but it's bee over a year now, and you've been raising Teddy, you need to let your hair down a bit, and you could have done much worse then Charlie Weasley."

* * *

Tonks pulled at the hem of her dress, she'd not worn a dress since before Teddy, work had helped her gain back her figure, but still the dress situation was daunting. She pulled once more on the strap of her deep purple dress, Sirius had picked it out with her, insisting it would bring out the colour of her eyes, perhaps he was right, but either way, she felt ridiculous. She was about to turn around and get changed when there was a slight pop.

She turned on her heel and felt a smile on her face, there he was, different from how she was used to him with jeans and an Arrows t-shirt, now in a pair of black dress trousers and a white shirt. He looked slightly nervous, but smile, holding out a bouquet multicoloured gerbera's.

"Thank you," She took the flowers, transfiguring an old ugly statue into a vase she placed them inside, then took the arm offered to her, feeling the tension ease.

* * *

"So, how's life away from the dragons?" Tonks asked as she settled by Charlie, they were sitting in a little restaurant in Diagon Alley, she'd not noticed it before, but then not many places would take Remus in.

"It good, odd, but good, I'm enjoying being away form it all if I'm honest, I never got to see my family much, and with Aimee around and Draco it's been… Interesting." Charlie chuckled, Tonks watched him with a smile, he was so easy going, it was different, nice, but… She was struck with a pain in her chest, she was comparing him to Remus. Or Remus to him. "You alright?"

"I've not gone on a date since…"

"Yeah, I know, hey Tonks, look at it this way, Remus isn't ever going to be gone form your life, you had a kid with him, he'll always be there, and it wasn't as if either of you made the decision to leave, he was taken from you, from Teddy. So no one expects you to know what to do, or what'd right, you've just gotta do what you feel is gonna work for you."

Tonks looked down at her plates, then looked at Charlie, she was scare of what she was about to tell him, but she needed to tell someone.

"Sometimes I'm glad it happened the way it did, Remus left me when we were at the height of our love, when everything was bright and rosy, and yes it was awful what happened… But in a way, in this scary stupid way, I'm glad that it didn't just fizzle out. Mine and Remus' relationship was such a whirlwind, everything happened so fast, that I sometimes think that if we had stayed together we would have just hit a wall. Is that wrong?"

"I can't tell you either way, but then again it's just how you feel, and I don't think after what you've been through that anyone has the right to say how you should feel," Charlie told her, he had no idea what it was like to go through what Tonks had, she was one of the strongest women he knew. "No one can say what you're meant to feel; you just have to actually feel it."


	34. Chapter 34

Halloween slowly dawned on the group, bringing with it an odd sense of calm, thing were for once going swimmingly. Harry and Aimee had found their balance in the relationship, physically and emotionally. Ginny was happier then ever, and seeming to almost daily receive a new owl, from who she would never state, but Hermione noted the handwriting seemed to flicker between two types. Hermione herself was working tirelessly, owling Fred whenever she got the chance between duties. Ron however was not doing as well, Lavender had taken ill and gotten more needing, he was meeting his needs as best as possible, but she was proving quite demanding.

"A party? But I've not been well, I don't think I should go, Ron, you'll stay with me, won't you?" Lavenders voice sounded across the room, Ron looked at her, and nodded his head unhappy with the decision, but he had to, right?

Harry and Aimee were standing near the portrait hole, lips together, as they waited for the friends, and that was how Ron found them as he trudged down the stairs, Ginny was perched on the arm of the chair looking bored, Parvati and Padma near by with Seamus and Dean.

"Er, yeah, I'm not up for it guys, I'll see ya later," Ron said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster – not much at all. Harry and Aimee pulled apart and looked at each other then Ron, confused, he'd been banging on about heading out for a party for a while now, they both knew he wanted to go. "Lavender isn't well; think she's given it to me."

"Oh, ok," Harry murmured, he said nothing more on the subject, but simply took Aimee by the hand and leaving the common room. Ron watched as his friends left, and realised something potentially painful, he wanted his friends more then he had ever wanted Lavender, and she seemed to hold him back.

He walked back to the room where Lavender was sitting looking miserable; she glared at him as he walked in the room, almost as if to blame him for her inability to go to the party. He had little idea why, yea it was Halloween, and neither of them wanted to be inside when everyone else was out partying, but it was hardly his fault.

"Er, so what do you want to do?" Ron asked, feeling useless and deflated as he did so.

Lavender looked at him there was contempt in her face as she did so.

"I'm pregnant you idiot."

* * *

Harry laughed out loud as he and Aimee stumbled into the common room, Aimee managing to fall flat on her face in the effort to get through the entrance way. Harry turned and picked her up, his efforts were clumsy and he nearly trod on her fingers. Eventually he had her up and leaning against him heavily, they looked around the room, hoping that no one was there to witness their drunken antics.

However that was not the case, sitting silently on the sofa watching them was Ron, his face was ashen and his hair ruffled as if he had been pulling at it. It was almost as if someone had thrown water over the pair they sobered up so quickly, it was instant, and Aimee knew why.

"Now?" Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, she looked upset as she spoke, her eyes almost fearful as she spoke. "I thought it would be later… Not now."

"You knew it would happen didn't you?" Ron voice was shockingly hard, in a way neither of them had heard before. He looked at her, it wasn't anger of sadness, but something else, emptiness neither of them and seen form him before. It was one of the most distressing things Harry had seen yet.

"What's going on?" Harry asked finally, the unknown aspects of what was going on right now were frustrating him, he had no idea what Aimee and Ron were talking about. He looked between the two, before Ron sighed heavily and rested his head into his hands, looking tired. "Ron, mate what's going on?"

"It's Lavender-"

"Have you two broken up?" Harry asked without thinking, cutting across his best mate as he spoke.

"No, Harry, she's pregnant."

* * *

As ever within Hogwarts, rumour spread like wildfire, but the news that Ginny Weasley had snogged Thomas Harper, a tall, burly Slytherin boy, he played beater on the Slytherin team, he was dark haired, with a clearly broken nose, had spread faster then anything else. A far stretch from the lads that Ginny had found herself attracted to, usually into the slimmer lads, Harry when she had been younger, Draco for a moment of insanity, Oliver more recently, Thomas was certainly nothing like any of them. His arms were bigger than her thighs. If anyone was to comment, she'd laugh and say she was the best snog he'd ever had… She was playing it up, creating more rumours.

For one single reason. Her brother had done something incredibly stupid, and she'd rather keep the attention on herself rather then him, because his girlfriend was pregnant. The bloody idiot.

That was why as she sat with Aimee and Luna either side of her, she was cackling loudly about her adventures, it had been fun, though Aimee had pointed out that Ginny advertising the unlikely hookup between her and a Slytherin was by no means better, however, Ginny argued that it was certainly less life changing.

_The beat of the music was flowing through her as she was up on the dance floor, a bottle of firewhiskey in her hand, her hips moving in time to the tune, losing herself to the sounds that swirled around her._

_She took a drink, raising the bottle to her mouth, before catching the eye of one of the lads around her, he grinned, she smiled. She was wearing a floaty dress made of wisps of leopard print material, her hair was backcombed, she looked wild, and then and there she felt it._

_The lad neared her, moving between the crowds, and placed his hands against her hips. She knew him well, enough at least, he'd tried to have her off her broom a number of times during quidditch matches, but that didn't seem quite so important in the moment. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him, biting her lips and looking at him from under her lashes._

_He bowed his head to her ear, she could feel his breath against her neck, already she could feel the thrill of excitement._

_"Would you come with me if I asked nicely?" he whispered, she could barely hear it but she raised her eyebrow, not expecting this. She nodded and he took her hand leading her form the crowded dance floor towards a dark corner, she was against the wall before she could blink, breathing heavily with the ecstasy of it all._

_"You're not usually so nice to me," Ginny told him breathlessly, feeling brazen as she stood there._

_"Usually you're beating me at quidditch, I tend to forget my manners," He told her, pushing back a stray, frazzled lock of her and leaning down, capturing her lips within his own. There was no rush in his movements, his kisses did not make her blood run faster, but she was certainly breathless. It was fun to be wanted._

_Everything fell away as she put her all into the moment, and yet it was never hurried, she also noted he was a good kisser._

_She pulled away with a sudden movement and looked him in the eye._

_"If it came to it, would you kill me?" It was a shocking moment of clarity, she was not just snogging some random guy, but a Slytherin who was potentionally going to end up fighting her one day. She was an idiot. But he seemed to know exactly what she was referring to it._

_"Perhaps, but not today," He answered with a shrug, looking her directly in the eye. "But you already knew that."_

_And he kissed her again as if nothing had been said… And it was amazing, the thrill and rush, the excitement. The enemy._

* * *

"Gin," Ginny looked around at mentioned of her name and saw Thomas standing behind her in the queue to get to her potions class, she looked at him, he looked much the same as he had the night before, he was still grinning, Ginny returned the smile. "How was the head yesterday?"

"Pounding, that's the thing about having a Halloween party on a Wednesday I guess," Ginny replied with ease, finding the fact that their conversation was not at all strained a little odd, but she went with it. "How are you?"

"Good, apparently I've recently had the best I'll ever have, so I have much to be happy about," Thomas replied with ease as Ginny grinned in an attempt to hide her blush. She had said a lot, because the more she said, the more attention was on her then anyone else. "She was pretty good."

"I'll let her know," Ginny replied with ease, smiling as she turned her back on the lad. Aimee raised an eyebrow at him over Ginny's shoulder when he did not leave, but the he only shrugged in response before finally turning on his heel and moving away.

"So apparently the only time you're allowed to be a slut is when you're protecting your brother form being… A slut?" Aimee asked sarcastically, frowning at her cousin and friend, she was no happier at the situation. Since they had found out it had kept being thrown at Aimee that she should have told the that Ron would knock up Lavender, but it hadn't been that easy, she knew it was a possibility, there were times when Lavender was and times when she wasn't, and once it had happened what could she do? Dropping that bomb was not her responsibility.

"He's not a slut, he's an idiot. There's a difference."

"Still… Has he told your mum?" Aimee asked tentatively, Ginny looked at her with amusement.

"Yeah, cos he wants that howler."


	35. Chapter 35

Molly was sat in the living room of the Burrow, her head held in her hands as she listened to her youngest son talk to her, beside her she could feel every muscle in her husbands body tighten as the words fell over him. His brothers around were all in a silence that she had never experienced form them before. He paused, and she willed herself to look at him, but it was too difficult, the weight of his words were impossible to bear.

"Mum?" Finally she had to, she had to look at him, she raised her head and looked at her youngest son, he was stood there in the middle of the living room, his hands fidgeting, his eyes wide, he looked terrified. Promptly she burst into tears. "Mum, I don't know what to do."

"There's not much you can do, if she's pregnant, she's pregnant," Arthur said finally, his voice heavy with regret; this is not what he wanted for his family. "You stand by her, you do what is right, and you try to make this work."

Ron nodded his head, he was scared, more scared then he had ever been. He seemed to struggle with something, wringing his hands repeatedly.

"I don't want to be with her…" His voice trailed, he looked at his feet, his mum would kill him, of that he was sure, but it was worse then that. She was silent. "I want it to work, but she's difficult."

_"Ron, what do you think you are doing?" Lavender hissed at him as he got his stuff together, he turned and looked at her with surprise._

_"Quidditch practice," Ron replied with a shrug, moving towards the door._

_"Ok, leave me here on my own," He was stumped by her attitude, so he shrugged and left her to it, not even looking back as he left._

"I don't like her very much, I didn't really… I didn't really know her before; she was just a girl… But she's…" he felt ashamed, admitting to his mother he had essentially knocked up a girl, one he didn't particularly know as great friends, let alone girlfriend. The pair had rarely spoken about much, quidditch, lessons, what they wanted to do career wise when they were older, but he could not tell you her favourite foods, what she thought about the War that affected his own family so much. They knew nothing of any worth about each other, and if he was honest, if she were not carrying his child, he would not care to know.

"I think right now Ronald, that you have little choice but to try and make it work, I want you to be happy, but now your happiness is no longer paramount, that of your child is."

Ron jaw almost hit the floor. Child. His child. He had not thought of it like that before, he had not considered that small fact that in less then nine month he would have a baby, it would be his and Lavenders. Defenceless and looking to him. His child.

"Talk to Tonks, she might be able to help you out," Charlie suggested, he looked at his brothers, they were all as shocked as each other – firstly, how had Ron even got himself into a position where he could get a girl pregnant? Secondly, how could he be so stupid? "Get to know Teddy, and figure out how you're going to deal with your own kid."

* * *

Percy left the house quickly moving away, claiming a need to go do work, he heard his mother mutter that it was his way of dealing with stress. He shook his head, she didn't know, didn't suspect, and why should she?

His disappeared from the end of the drive and reappeared almost instantly on another, completely different from that which he had left behind him. This drive way was lavish, from the glittering cobbled floor, to the giant iron gates that stood before him, the metal bent into an imposing swirling design with the name LeStrange shaped into it. He pushed the gates open; they were heavy, but not stiff – recent use loosening the hinges. The house behind it was nearly terrifying; the building was imposing, seeming to lean over him as he walked towards it.

He reached a large black wooden door, it had heavy metal stud lining it, with a large silver knocker positioned in the centre, shaped like a striking snake. He reached for the head of the creature, for it to begin hissing, appearing to come alive, it moved and he stepped back, feeling his blood race around his body, before the door creaked open.

"Weasley, not so easily scared are we?" A voice leered from the open doorway, Percy looked at the man standing there, he was tall and wide shouldered, his face was set into an expression of distaste, dark eyes clearly unimpressed with his visitor. "Well, don't stand there like a fool, the Lord will not be kept waiting."

Reaching up Percy adjusted the glasses sat upon his nose, before following the man through his home, thought there was nothing homely about the building, there were family portrait, all of which leered down upon the young redheaded man, the revulsion evident on each of their faces as their eyes followed him through their home, almost as if expecting him to reach out a steal their silverware. He followed the man into a large room, the ceiling was easily two floors high, the lower section of the walls panelled with dark wood, the higher part covered in a paper that was ornately decorated with silver and gold paint, the wallpaper alone probably cost as much as his mothers home. There was a great chandelier hanging over a large oval table that sat in the centre of the room currently, the chandelier dripped in gold and crystal, sending flickers of light which caught and reflected form the wallpaper, making the room in all appear quite bright.

He looked to the table, there were about two dozen chairs around it comfortably, at the far end, the head of the table, sat the Lord. Percy bowed his head slightly a a sign of respect, it seemed well received.

"Sit Weasley, I assume you are here for a reason."

His voice was even, there was no malice or dislike evident in his tone, and yet there was nothing near respect or friendliness in it either.

"My troll of a brother, Ronald, has gotten a girl pregnant, the entire group is up in arms in regards to it, the Order are beginning to grow concerned with the slowly rising number of innocents that are indirectly involved and becoming more cautious in their actions. None of them really seem to know at all what is going on," Percy informed the group around the table, he had not even looked at the other faces around the table, just took his seat near the middle. "Aimee and Harry seem so wrapped into their own little world that they miss the obvious, Ginny is causing havoc on both sides, currently she has caught the attention of a certain Thomas Harper-"

"Excuse me!"

Percy looked to the man who had interrupted him, a man who was short and slim, an non-imposing figure, beside him a taller but equally slim woman appeared to looked absolutely disgusted.

"Harper, do be quiet, this could potentially be very good news for us," Percy looked to his Lord, the monster he was, on the inside ad out, but he had what Percy wanted, power. "Having that girl could prove to be a good bargaining chip."

"Hermione-"

"The mudblood-"

"Is of course one of the hardest to get to, she's smart, whether some of you believe it or not, the truth is she is a truly brilliant witch, the only student there that prove to have any talent, however her attitude is clearly a problem, as well as her bloodline."

"Of course, well Weasley, you are proving a somewhat useful ally, I hope for this to continue, now you are excused before someone noticed your absence from that infested society."

Percy nodded, and left the room without another word, when the door closed behind him the Deatheaters looked back to their master, he waited for the door to close before turning to Harper.

"Encourage your son to do what he is required to, from what I understand we can easily break the damned Weasley group by killing that little girl, Thomas could be very useful in this quest. As for this unexpected little gift, use it to our advantage, we already know that Bellatrix's dirty mudblood niece has one child, the addition of another in a different sector of the Order Most defiantly provides us with leverage."

"Pius has managed slowly to infiltrate the Ministry, and we have others working Mungo's… When it comes to it, they will have no one."

* * *

"Sir, there's increasing pressure, three terror attacks in as many weeks, the public is still under the belief this are separate attacks but…" A man sitting at a large oak table looked up at the voice, he sighed heavily, shuffling the papers before him. "One hospital burnt down numerous dead, a prison electrical fault that let all prisoners escape, and three counties water supply contaminated."

"I know, I do, but no one can give me any answers, as far as every anti-terrorism squad in the country can tell there's been no link between the three incidents," The man sighed, his advisor looked no happier with his response. "I know it's a terror attack, but it's something new, something that none of us yet understand."

The adviser nodded, and left the room, leaving a tired man in the room alone, when the flames in the fireplace erupted once more and a tall slim man walked into his room, he was followed closely by a woman, this was an unusual occurrence, usually the portrait forewarned a visit.

"Minister, how can I be of help today?" He asked heavily, he was tired and could do without the other ministers visit.

"You can die," The woman answered before a bright green flew at him, and then darkness. "Come on Pius, let's not dally."


	36. Chapter 36

"The muggle Prime Minister was found dead, an autopsy done on his body had reportedly found no reason for his sudden death, his personal adviser had been arrested as the last person to have seen him, minutes before he died," Albus' voice was heavy as he spoke, he looked at the group before him, knowing that the minutes ticked away slowly, bringing them closer to out right war. "It is my belief that Pius Thicknesse used his direct access to the Prime Minister to kill the man. The Prime Minister was a muggle, locked into his own office, trying to salvage a world which Lord Voldemort and his followers are attempting to destroy; he was defenceless to the powers used against him."

Sirius looked around the room, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphais Dodge, Arabella Figg, Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, the first line of defence.

"If that's the case, and it was minister himself, we are well and truly on our own," Sirius said finally looking to Albus, a small smile playing on his lips. "We better make sure if we go down, and bloody least take the buggers with us."

"As long as Teddy is safe with my mum, I'm happy to go down fighting," Tonks agreed, she held the growing baby in her arms and smiled. "At least then I can finally rest."

"The only information I can give is that he is biding his time," Severus told them with a heavy sense of regret. "At this rate it will be one day we'll get a summons and there will be a fight, his supporters are the frightened and the blackmailed."

They each looked at each other, knowing that any given day from now that it could happen, out right war, death, destruction, and no guarantee that it would get them anywhere. Sounded ideal.

"We've done all we can, Harry and Aimee have both been training for this moment, they know what they are doing, and better yet, they aren't doing it alone," Moody growled. The matter was settled; they had done all they could, now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Aimee asked, looking at Harry, he nodded, barely milliseconds later a shot of bright red light flew toward him. Harry was unprepared, and went flying backwards, hitting his head painfully against the stone behind him. Pushing himself up with one hand he used the other to inspect the lump, it stung. "Harry! Don't nod if you're not ready!"

She rushed to his side, and frowned as he sat up. His head was not bleeding, but that didn't mean he hadn't hurt himself.

"We should get you to Madame Pomfrey," She help Harry to his feet and looked around the room, various faces looked back with concern. This hadn't been the best idea, but it hadn't been the worst either. The world was under attack, their lives at risk, so calling together Dumbledore's Army had seemed like an idea. Ginny had once told her of the group, how they had trained together, Aimee couldn't see a better way of doing what needed to be done.

She looked to Ginny who watched with concern as Harry stood up, matched by many of the others around them. Aimee looked back to Harry, he was a horrid shade of crimson. She laughed despite herself.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry muttered as he stood up. He looked at the concerned face before raising his wand and sending a shock of blue light at Aimee who was instantly thrown through the air, she landed heavily on the stone floor. "Never let your guard down, they won't stop to see if you are alright. Don't give them the chance to kill you, because they will."

* * *

The darkness was falling and Ron was sat with Lavender in the room of requirement, he wanted to say something to her, but everything had changed. They had not spoken in the two weeks that had passed since she had told him, in that time he had told his parents and Dumbledore. Lavender, however, refused to tell anyone.

"It's not going to go away, you know that right?" She refused to admit to her friends what had happened, as such so far the rumours had not spread, but soon there would be no denying what was going on.

"I can hope."

He sighed; frustration building once more, this would soon descend into another argument. She clearly didn't want this, not with him at the very least; she'd made that much clear. Someone with more potential, and chances of survival. Someone smarter. Someone with money. The arguments had made everything so clear.

"Look, you've got to decide what you want to do for you, and then we can talk, but you not talking to me isn't gonna get either of us anywhere. You're still in your first tri-thingy, figure out what you want."

"I don't want to be pregnant, that's what I want Ron Weasley," Lavender spat at him. "I don't want to have a kid, and for some god awful reason I didn't get rid of it. Do what you want; because once it's out, it's out of my life."

Ron looked at Lavender; he nodded and walked away towards the door, slamming it closed behind him. He moved through the corridors blindly, until finally he leaned against a wall and slid down it, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

He did not know how long he had been there before someone sat beside him, he rubbed his eyes when he had heard the footsteps, finally looking to his right it see an all too familiar face. She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder, as he rested his head atop hers.

"Do you remember the time when Fred and George turned your pillow into a spider? You panicked so much, dad had to come home from work, it was the only thing that made you stop freaking out… You're gonna be doing that soon. Sooner then we would like, but you will be, and I think that you will make an awesome dad, I'll be the bestest aunt in the world, and that kid will be spoilt rotten."

There was silence; nothing was said between the pair, not as the reality of it all sunk down on them.

"I think I want this, I mean, not now, not if I had the choice, I mean…" Ron stopped his words, half mumbled behind a wall of tears. "I can't change it, but I guess if this is it, I might just make it work… I really don't know what I'm doing Ginny."

"I don't think any of us do," Ginny replied with a small smile, she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders, and sighed. "If we did, everything would be just that much easier, guess this way keeps it interesting."

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, walking up to her professor after her transfiguration class, she held her books tightly in her arms as if they would protect her from the information she was about to request.

"Of course Miss Granger," Minerva McGonagall replied with ease, looking at her top student through her glasses.

"Last time… No one seems to realise how real the threat is out there… but then, I don't really know… What is it like?"

In all her years Minerva had been asked many questions, some more thoughtful, some from scared students, some from arrogant students, but never a question like this. Her head hung slightly as she tried to find the words, finally she settled for a slow approach, motioning for Hermione to sit across form her at the desk.

"When He was around last time, people were too scared to leave their houses, no one trusted anyone, and people died. It's hard to describe what it feels like to have a warrant out on your head because my beliefs state that equality is the way forward… I had a friend, called Simone, she was a muggle born witch, she was murdered, as were her entire family. I think it's only when you start to loose people that you realise how real the threat is, we've lost Remus and Deaulus, but we've lost a lot more, if I am honest with you miss Granger, I don't know whether to count my blessing for those that have survived so far, or pray for those that I know I'm about to lose."

"Everything has seemed so quiet?" Hermione put forward, hoping for a reassuring lie, but the knowing smile on McGonagall's face was evidence that she would not get it.

"To us maybe, what about the people who have died in the muggle world? He's biding his time, but you didn't need me to tell you that Hermione." McGonagall's eyes searched Hermione's young face, before looking at her own wrinkled hands clasped together on the table. "My advice to you Hermione is enjoy what you have at the moment, because there are people out there, stupid, foolish, selfish people, who want to take it away from you. And if it's in you, it might well not be, but if it is, fight for what you want. A lot of people in my day were too scared, and had their lives overturned… I hope, pray and beg that this time, people will stand up to Him."

"I'd be naïve to believe it might just go away, that it was just a bad dream," Hermione murmured, she smiled briefly at her professor, and turned on her heel, before pausing and looking back at the aging woman who watched her. "I love Fred Weasley, he's annoying, and loud, he's a prankster and foolish, and immature, and I love him with everything in me… I didn't think I would… I didn't think I'd ever feel like this… I don't think I could ever let anyone take that from me. He wants to kill Harry, he's my best friend, he was to destroy Aimee… I don't think I could ever stand by and watch that happen. Harry knows the prophecy, we all do, it's one or the other, and you'll be damned if I sit by and watch my friends die."


	37. Chapter 37

"Emmeline, please," Hestia insisted as they walked through the corridors, it was getting late, and already the various workers had started to leave. Hestia knew that slowly but surely the Ministry was being infiltrated, rumours were rife currently, and she had no wish to be caught out. "Let's go."

"I'm coming," Emmeline replied, getting up form her desk, and tying a cloak around her neck, she moved out of the office towards Hestia who had called her. Together they walked along towards the entrance, ready to floo out of the building, Emmeline noticed Rookwood walking their way. She smiled politely, tilting her head his way. "Good evening."

"Vance, Jones, how delightful to see you," his voice slithered across to them, both women paused in their tracks, neither had wanted to stop and talk too Rookwood, he was high up in the department of mysteries, and even higher up in Lord Voldemorts ranks. "Leaving late are you not?"

"Very," Emmeline replied with ease. "We better head off."

Her hand was on her wand, prepared. It wasn't that he looked particularly intimidating at that time, he didn't, but there was something… A gut feeling, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She nudged Hestia forward, giving one last smile over her shoulder, before she heard the muttering and a whooshing noise, she ducked, hearing Hestia scream, the walls around them splintering. They ran towards the fireplaces, reaching desperately for their escape, blindly Emmeline sent a curse over her shoulder, barely managing to leap into the flame before another shock of light. The last thing she saw was Hestias body hit the floor, eyes open, completely lifeless.

Emmeline landed heavily on the floor of a room she recognised, but it was not the one she had intended, she looked around, seeing two familiar faces. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, blurring her vision but there was an unmistakable shock of red hair.

"Arthur?"

"No, Charlie," Emmeline swiped at her eyes, and looked away, Charlie Weasley was sat on the sofa topless, beside him, in her bra and jeans was Tonks. "Emmeline, what happened?"

"Rookwood… He got Hestia. She's dead."

* * *

"Shush, come on Teddy," Tonks held the baby close to her chest as she sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld place; it was hard to place how she was feeling at that moment. Had it been any other situation and Emmeline had burst in on her the embarrassment would have been too much, but there was more to it, Hestia had been a friendly middle aged woman, not too unlike Molly, she was always fussing over Teddy when he was around. She smiled and laughed, she lived, and then…

The door behind her opened and Tonks looked to see Severus moving into the room, he barely acknowledged her before moving towards where Emmeline was sat, he stood near her, inspected her to ensure she was perfectly fine. Her dark blue eyes looked up and met his own black eyes, she smiled faintly, there was no glitter in her smile however. She was saddened so much by the loss of her friend.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, it seemed a pathetic thing to say given the circumstances, however, what else can be said? He looked away.

"Thank you Severus," Emmeline murmured, her hand reached out and gripped his hand, her skin was pale like his, he looked down at their hands.

Tonks moved out of the room, leaving the two to their moment. She carried Teddy, almost walking into someone on the other side of the door. She looked up and smiled at Charlie who was standing before her.

"Hey, how are you? I know you liked Hestia?" Charlie asked, he took Teddy from Tonks' arms and held him carefully. The tears suddenly struck Tonks with a force so hard she was breathless, she wiped them away, thankful that Charlie had taken teddy from her, though he pulled her in with one arm, holding her comfortingly. It was a nice feeling.

"Better then Emmeline," Tonks replied quietly, Charlie nodded his head, resting his chin atop her head. "Hestia didn't deserve to die."

"I don't think anyone does."

"No, they don't… Remus didn't deserve it, Deaulus, or Hestia, none of them did," Tonks said more forcibly, tears filling her brown eyes. She looked up into Charlie's eyes. "I don't know how anyone could do this to people, steal friends, partners, fathers from people."

Charlie sighed, Pulling Tonks into another hug, he closed his eyes and thought of his family, his mum and dad, brothers and sister. If he'd lost any of them it would be soul destroying, and then he thought of Tonks and Teddy… He couldn't imagine loosing either of them, he wasn't sure how Remus would take it, if he realised how protective Charlie was of Teddy… Hopefully no ill will there.

"That's why we are fighting against it, that's why we do what we do, because if we didn't it would be much worse."

* * *

"_I love you, so very much," A mans voice spoke in the darkness, he smiled, leaning his head forward and kissing the tip of a womans nose. They were curled around each other on the bed, his arms holding her protectively. _

_The man was handsome, he was tall, with think arms and broad shoulders, his skin was pale with freckles, his hair a shade of ginger that few could pull of, but he did. His eyes was sparkling blue, his face full of angles and lines that any model would envy, thought with a scar running through his left eyebrow breaking it. _

_The woman in his arms was stunning, she was tall and thin, her skin glowed in a way that Aimee had only ever seen in a mirror. Her dark hair hung in soft waves around her face as she smiled, her eyes closed over sapphire eyes. She was wearing a beautiful smile on her face as she accepted the kiss with a small giggle. _

"_I love you too," She said, her voice like a choir of angels all singing in beautiful harmony. "Fabian, you make me so happy." _

"_Good, and one day we'll be able to make this baby happy," he told her, his voice full of adoration, he did not see however the look that passed over her features. The look of terror, just flitter across her eyes as she knew the truth. She had seen the truth. "Have you told Lily yet? She'll be overjoyed, a playmate for Harry." _

"_No, not yet." _

_The man nodded and sighed, enjoying the warmth of his beautiful, pregnant girlfriend in his arms. _

"_Marry me?" he asked it impulsively, he blurted it out before he had prepared himself for the question he was asking, he had asked his girlfriend to marry him, as if he were asking what she wanted to drink. He heard her laugh. _

"_YES!" _

_He looked down at her face, her eyes were wide and bright, her skin practically glowing, she looked beautiful, stunning – she took his breath away. _

"_Yes Fabian Prewett I will marry you." _

_He laughed, pulling her face in his hand to his, kissing her deeply, feeling her fall back on the bed, and smiling as he kissed her. _

"_You'll be Mrs Prewett, Dorcas Prewett, can you handle that?"  
_

"_Of course I can, I love you, so so very much, we're having a baby together, we're getting married!"_

* * *

"_FABIAN!" Her voice called into the house, she looked around the small little house, it was nothing much, but it was home, currently however it was dark, not how she would usually expect to find it. "You are meant to come ring shopping with me!" _

_Only two days ago had they agreed to get married, she'd only just found out she was pregnant, it was a bit shot gun, but it was what she wanted, to do this as quick as possible, to stop anything getting in the way. _

"_Fabian?" She moved into the kitchen, dumping her bag on one of the surfaces, she flicked the kettle on and looked around, almost screaming when she saw a small silver fox standing behind her, it looked at her then up at the ceiling. _

"_Run."_

_Dorcas felt the freezing terror of realisation, she tore herself form the kitchen, wand in hand, though she would not need it, and raced up the creaky stairs, she stepped over the bodies that lay on the floor, cloaked in black. She didn't pause by any of them, instead moving into the main bedroom, inside she found the room turned over, she stepped forward, glass crunching underneath her foot, she looked down, a picture of her and Lily from Hogwarts laughing. Ragged breathing sided form the other side of the bed and Dorcas peered over to see to her absolute horror her fiancé lying there, bleeding out into their cream carpet, his shirt practically ripped from his body. There was a large wound across his chest, tears rolled down her cheeks as he opened his eyes to her, he opened his mouth. _

"_Shhhh," She gasped out, trying to hold back sobs. "I'll look after you baby." _

_She held her wand and watched it shake in her grasp. _

"_I-I love… I love you…" His voice was ragged, tired, she looked at him and nodded. "Now go, Lily will need you…" _

"_I love you," Dorcas cried, unable any longer to stop the tears form falling form her eyes. "Fabian, I love you." _

"_Weasley, Dorcas, if I everything falls like you say it will… Our baby will be loved so much by my sister… She'll love our baby as her own. Ok, I love you." _

_And then silence. _


	38. Chapter 38

Aimee woke up screaming, she was sobbing uncontrollably, endless flood of tears poured form her eyes as she was faced with the vision. She knew now why Albus had called her Aimee Weasley, she had not thought of it much at the time, but it was clear – her father wanted her loved. However the image of him dying and her mother falling apart would not leave her mind. She was sure she'd be haunted by it for the rest of her life.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she was pulled into a warm embrace, she looked and saw a blur of red, realising it was Ginny.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Ginny said soothingly, stroking her friends' hair. "Whatever it was, it's ok, it's not happening now."

Aimee nodded, she was right, it wasn't happening now, it happened before she was born. But that didn't make it alright.

* * *

"Mr Weasley, you've been supplying us with some very good information over the last year, however there is something else I need from you, an act of true loyalty," The voice slithered in a way that sent chills up the red haired mans spine, he sat however with a look of serene calm on his features, looking at his master. "As you are aware, there is a lot to gain from joining us, but we require now more then just information."

Percy tilted his head forward, showing his willingness to hear his master's proposal. It did not matter though, he knew now that either way he would be faced with a task that would prove his loyalty – he needn't think too hard to guess what it might be.

"The Order have been gaining strength, unexpectedly, we considered the death of Hestia Jones to be a sign, however Emmeline Vance survived – the message is not strong enough. I want her dead."

Percy nodded his head curtly, holding back the gulp of fear that was threatening to materialise. Percy had like Emmeline, she was intelligent, kind, pure blooded, and offered to help him make his way in the ministry when he had first started. And now he was tasked with her death.

"Make an example of her."

Nothing passed his face; he nodded his head, not a word leaving his lips as he settled himself for the task ahead.

When the meeting was called to an end Percy left the room, stepping into emerald flames as Bellatrix paused by her master.

He looked at her, sharing a thought.

* * *

As Christmas came the news had spread that Lavender was pregnant, as did the break up. Things were better despite it. Ron could handle Lavender better now, while Lavender dropped her expectations slightly.

"Ron do you mind spending some time at mine this Christmas? Mum wants to get to know you a bit more?" Lavender asked as she wandered up to him, she was around thirteen weeks pregnant, with only two days before they all broke up for Christmas holidays.

"Yeah, of course, my mum might want to stop by, is that alright?" She nodded and smiled, Ginny eyed up the mother of her unborn nephew, she didn't look particularly pregnant, her stomach was just starting to found out a tiny bit like she'd put on a couple of pounds. Lavender moved away, sittig with Parvati, as the group returned to their breakfasts.

Aimee looked at Ron with furrowed brows.

"I can't believe you of all people, Ron Weasley, got a girl pregnant."

* * *

"Hey Weasley!" Ginny turned around, hearing her surname being yelled and rolled her eyes, she saw the smouldering look and there was no mistaking him for someone else. "Avoiding me are we?"

"Perhaps Harper," Ginny replied looking at the lad that had spoken to her, he was still as muscled as ever, slightly imposing, if it weren't for the boyish grin on his face. "What's it to you?"

He grinned even more now; she found it slightly amusing if she were honest. Then he stepped right up to her, so his imposing from was almost completely covering her.

"I thought we could get away from the crowds for a bit, have a bit of fun."

Ginny gulped, it had been fun last time, he had showed her a good time, but she was by no means willing to make it a regular occurrence.

"I'm alright thanks," She went to move away when he suddenly leaned down and kissed her, he lips were well practised, and she enjoyed the sensations. She was so distracted by what his lips were doing against hers, she barely registered the fact he had started them moving, she did however hear the door click. She gasp and tried to pull away, but he reacted quicker then her, catching her attention firmly back on him once more.

"Thomas, stop," Ginny finally gasped out, she was slightly surprised when he did in fact pull away from her, both of them breathing hard. "I have to go."

Ginny moved out of the room quickly, she tried to compose herself but she failed. She was literally only a few steps out of the room, when someone grabbed her hand, pulling her around, and into their arms, lips blindly finding her own. Her arms wrapped around the figures neck as the familiar kisses shook her world.

She felt his hands on her hips, in her hair, stroking down her sides. Merlin he knew what he was doing.

"GINNY BLOODY WEASLEY!"

The pair parted instantly, and Ginny whipped around to see her best friend and cousin stand not too far away, hands on hips, eyebrows raised.

"Next time keep it to a separate room and not out in the bloody corridor, yeah?"

* * *

Aimee snuggled into Harry's arms, they were on the sofa, watching the flames in the fire place, a rare moment of peace, before they started classes or training, or in this case, headed home tomorrow to face the Order.

"You're beautiful, I don't think I tell you enough," Harry murmured, stroking Aimee's hair back and kissing her temple. "I don't, I should tell you more often."

"Thank you handsome," Aimee replied with a smile, she looked up at her boyfriend and frowned. "Ginny's been making out with Thomas Harper in the corridors in the middle of the day."

"You what?"

Aimee grinned, before recounting the incident which Aimee had stumbled upon, she'd just been making her way to her last lesson of the term, when she had found Ginny and Thomas in the embrace, and they were going for it. Ginny had left him, her face burning bright red, his eyes following her every move – and Aimee didn't like it.

"Just give it time, Ginny may be acting out, I mean, she's not really been seeing anyone has she?" However at Harry's point Aimee simply rose her eyebrows at him. Not seeing anyone, other then Thomas Harper, and the very famous Oliver Wood – well, male attention was certainly not something Ginny was missing. "Ok, maybe I'm wrong, but is it for us to intrude, I mean, she's not a kid anymore."

"No, but she is our friend."

* * *

Harry looked at the people around him, they were on the train, waiting for the chance to get back to the safety of Grimmauld place, he was excited to see Sirius, it had been a while, and with everything going on he had little chance to talk to his godfather. It would be nice to finally get to know what was going on with him, and everybody else.

The train was speeding along, and Harry looked out the window. Watching the field shoot past, he felt like he was watching the days disappear. Time was running out.


	39. Chapter 39

The trained pulled slowly into the station, the pillars of golden stone passed them, he had expected to see familiar faces standing on the very end of the platform, it was not always the case, but not unusual. However as the train stopped completely and there were still looking out at a completely empty platform Harry begun to feel very confused. He stood up and looked out the window, Hermione right behind him.

"Maybe a new Ministry precaution?" Hermione suggested, she peered over Harry shoulder, looking for any signs of human life on the platform but there was none. Ron moved towards the corridor, sliding the door open and peering, many students were simply stood around looking confused at the empty station. Ron moved forward, took the handle in his hand and pushed the door open, almost instantly a shot of light burst forward and he was thrown back against a corridor wall, blood spurting from a cut across his chest.

Ginny screamed, throwing herself to her brother, as Harry vaulted himself over his friends fallen body, reaching for the door, barely missing another shot of light, and slamming the door closed once more, only managing to spot the black cloaked people lining the platform just a second.

Hermione had her wand; she waved it, speaking with a fierceness that Harry had not really heard from her before. Golden light shone form the windows and screaming broke out up and down the train, as they were faced with what appeared to be hundreds of black robed people lining the platform.

Aimee threw herself beside Ginny, she placed her hands over the seeping wounds, keeping the wound covered as much as possible, she ripped the jumper from her shoulders and held it against his chest.

Harry lifted his wand, as students cowered back in the compartments, most still crying or screaming, he saw however a number step forward, all faces he recognised.

Neville Longbottom led them, his wand out, face set. Lavender pushed past him, she burst into tears at the sight before her, Aimee and Ginny both covered in blood, it was leaking out onto the floor, Harry looked ashen as Hermione paced, trying to desperately figure out what to do.

"Aimee, I love you," Harry said finally, his tone was firm, but she barely noticed as she focused solely on stopping as much of the bleeding as possible, Hermione suddenly turned, her wand waving over Ron as the spell she needed hit her, no one noticed Harry. They did not see as he opened the doors, and raised his wand, he had little hope; it was not until the first spell was sent that Neville and others followed him out, into the fray that had just started.

Bit of brick flew from the pillars as spells were sent flying back and forth, there were screams, and cries, he saw two fall, another simply froze on the spot. He stepped forward, bellowing his own curse, it struck a robed person who fell back instantly, but was sent reeling back when an explosion stuck the platform, something hard and heavy struck his head, causing his vision to blur instantly. He heard a scream and there was a suddenly a blinding bright white light, he felt the air around them begin to shift, picking up to a howling wind, he felt it push past him. It pushed right into the darkly robed people, forcing half of them to fall back. He lifted his head, struck by a painful stinging, warmness trickled down his face.

There was noise, everything was muffled, he tried to see what it was exactly, but his vision was blurring and there were spots of colour stopping him from seeing properly, in fatc he realised, he could not make out anything but the whiteness.

"It's her!" He heard a single voice yell, he did not need to guess to much what they were on about, he rolled himself over and reached towards the light, shocked at the very brightness of it, worse then staring at the sun.

He crawled forward, every bone in his body screaming at him in agony. He felt the waves of heat that signalled the sheer power she was releasing. His hand reached out, he felt warmth overcoming him, and then darkness.

* * *

Aimee was somewhere between furious, terrified and another feeling she could not quite figure out, it was so beyond anything she had felt before, and it was killing her to feel it, wave after wave of power struck out form her very soul, hitting back at Voldemort and his followers… eating away form her very self as she stood there, still behind her the members of Dumbledore's Army sent curses, knocking down Deatheater by Deatheater. Supporting her powers, something that was completely new to her, something she'd not felt before.

And then there was relief, through the entrance burst a number of Order members, easily overwhelming the remaining Deatheaters, as Voldemort disappeared with a roar, so fierce that even Aimee was knocked back. It was like being hit with an elastic back but on a much larger scale. She fell painfully on the floor, only able to pick herself half up and look, until her eyes found Harry, on the floor, unmoving, bleeding heavily from a wound on his head.

"Harry!" She cried, crawling on her hands and knees towards him, ignoring the rest of what went on around her. When she got to him, she lifted his head onto her lap, feeling blood trickle down her thigh. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she stroked his cheek, mumbled words escaping her lips as she felt the world around her dissolve, intelligible to even her.

"P-please baby…" She finally croaked out looking down at her boyfriend, feeling her whole body shake. "This isn't it. This can't be it. Don't let it be it."


	40. Chapter 40

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …_

_"I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do…"_

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …_

_"Come on, just open your eyes…"_

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …_

_"I'm begging you, please come back…"_

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …_

_"I can't do this without you…"_

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …_

"I feel so bad, watching her come back everyday," Ginny commented as she sat outside the room her brother was in, inside Lavender was sat, talking to him, she had visited daily since the attack on the train, trying to convince him to wake up. She was terrified, terrified of having to face bringing a child into the world with no father. It had been easy to see that Lavender did not love Ron, nor he her, but they had both committed themselves, and Ron had vowed to support her. And while she never said it, Lavender was scared of doing this on her own. "She actually looks really upset."

"Padma was talking to me the other day," Hermione said carefully, not sure how to explain what she was about to say. "She told me that Lavender went for Ron because he showed good prospects, well known pureblood family, quidditch player, she wanted to gain what she could from him. Apparently Seamus talked endlessly about wanting to be famous, and it rubbed off on Lavender… It seems she thinks that I'm always with 'rich and famous' wizards to get myself forward, and she wanted it too… Ron showed not enough prospects and that's when things changed."

"Hermione, I always knew she wasn't in it for Ron… the guy is an oaf," Ginny replied with a shrug, looking back at her brother, lying still on the bed, his face as pale as the white sheets covering him. "But he'll do the right thing by her either way, plus I guess I just have to accept I'll be an aunt sooner then I originally thought. I don't think this was part of her plan y'know… She just seems-"

"I know, Padma told me she cries a lot, that's she's ruined everything… She may have been scheming to get where she wanted, but I don't think she would have forced this on someone."

* * *

Aimee washed her hands, feeling the scolding water slip over them. Her skin was fast turning an angry shade of red, when she felt the water stop and blinked, seeing another pair of hands returned.

"Aimee, the water was steaming, are you alright, dear?"Aimee turned her blue eyes to the person who had spoken to her, seeing Molly kind face looking at her with concern. "Your poor hands, come here."

"There's blood all over them," Aimee murmured, she pulled her hands from her aunts grasp, and started frantically wiping them on a towel, every time she fell asleep, she woke up seeing blood over her hands as she had another nightmare over what had happened on the train that day.

She had felt the life seep from her cousins body, his warm blood seeping over her, and she had thought he was dead.

"_Ron!" Aimee gritted out, as she frantically grabbed at her cousins chest, trying to hold together wounds, thoughtlessly she ripped her jumper off, pressing it against his chest, she looked up, Ginny's face turning a shade of white that was not humanly possible – or so Aimee had thought. She could feel wetness seeping through the jumper, turning the grey to a shade of black that was wrong. _

_She heard a voice, but did not register it, as her cousin gasped painfully on the floor, he did not scream or cry, just lay there slumped on the floor. Stickiness was against her knees now as he knelt beside him, his chest was rising erratically as his eyes opened, she met them for a second, until they fluttered close. _

"_RON! Open your eyes, Ron! Damn it, keep your eyes open, please!" His breathing was so shallow now, ragged… She risked lifting the jumper, for the pool of blood around them to sudden seep outwards. She pushed aside her hair quickly, stopping it from blinding her, and pressed hard against the wounds, scared of breaking his ribs while she was at it. _

_His face was so pale; there was no colour in it at all. His lips were turning a shade of blue she would pray never to see again, not even his freckles seemed to have any colour in them. He breathed in once more, slow, ragged, and released…_

"_RON!"She heard another voice beside her scream as she looked down at her cousin, she removed her hand from his chest, placing them on his shoulders, shaking slightly, she saw her hands covered in blood, and panicked, she touched his face, marking him with his own blood, but he was pale… Unmoving… He was not breathing. "NO!"_

_She shakily got to her feet, her hands leaving a trail of blood as she touched the walls, people stared at her with terror in their eyes as she stepped forward. The rage and pain surged from her in a way she had never known before. She stepped onto the platform ad everything happened so slowly, she did not see her friends, or Harry, as they battled, she did not see the curses that seemed to dissolve as they reached her; she saw nothing as she stood there. And then with such a force it was almost sickening her rage exploded. _

_Someone attempted to bury her in stone; a single explosion from them however was nothing against the sheer power that surged from her. She saw some fall as the waves struck out from her body, someone ran at her, but they were thrown back twenty feet just as they were within grasping distance. _

_Everything was a shimmering white, glittering as she looked around, people ducked from her… They should, she'd just felt the life of one of the few family members left, slip away under her hands… _

_She stepped forward, and felt relief as someone broke through the surging power; she looked down to see Harry, her relief. _

"He just slipped away, and he's not... but the blood…" Molly took her nieces hands in her own, and looked at her with such concern and gratefulness.

"Ron did not die, in fact your efforts are probably what kept him with us," Molly told her firmly. "If it hadn't been for you Aimee, then a lot of those kids would be a lot worse off. You saved a lot of people Aimee."

"I just… I've never felt that, I never had family before, not like now… I've never _lost_ them, and I nearly lost Ron… I nearly lost Harry… I'm scared, and I don't think we're going to survive this… Molly, not everyone is going to walk away from what is happening and I'm absolutely terrified."


	41. Chapter 41

She was quiet as she stood before this man, his handsome face looking down at her, it was not normal handsome, not by any standards, but intriguing, when she was at school she had noticed his features, they were not manly, but graceful almost. She'd never loved him back then, just fascinated by him. Below they could hear the voice and general noise of everyone else, but she was unwilling to acknowledge them, too happy to stand here and look at him.

Her hand reached up, caressing his pale cheek, smiling at how soft his skin was against her hand. She leaned up and inward, placing her lips against the corner of his mouth, smiling as she felt his own lips twitch.

"You Severus are such a unique man," He did not smile at her words, but looked at her with curiosity; she smiled and watched him in return. "There always been something about you… Even when you belong to someone else…"

"I never belonged to her-"

"But your heart did. I'll never have it Severus, not like that, but I'd very much to keep you in my life," She told him, her hands resting on his shoulder, steadying herself. She felt his hand rise to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I've always been told that the heart grows and develops, in fact the Old Man is quite insistent upon it," There was a fondness in his eyes as he spoke of Dumbledore, one that only a few actually understood. He allowed a rare turn up of the lips, not quite a smile, before allowing his lips to touch hers. Peace. "And I think there is room in there for you Emmeline."

* * *

"Your brother will be fine, you know that," His voice nearly made her scream, Ginny had been lying on her bed, thinking in the dark silence, her eyes closed, had not realised the door had opened, but his voice had struck he instantly, causing her to nearly fall out of the bed. She looked around and saw him standing there, the light from behind him silhouetting him gloriously.

"Draco," Ginny said, straightening her jumper, trying to make herself presentable. She looked at him, pushing back her flaming locks. "I know… I do, just a bit of a shock."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there…" His voice was soft as he spoke. "I should have been able to do something…"

"No, no one should have been there, it's just one of those things I guess," She watched him, but he did not move through the doorway, so she moved forward flicking the switch and causing a bright light to filter form overhead, she ducked her head at the shock of it. Blinking a few times she finally looked up and noticed something different…

The Draco she had left here was rather slim, muscled but not… he'd been defined she guessed, his face still thin, hair delicately styled. He was not the same boy she had left behind. Now he was slightly more muscular, not like a body builder, but like he'd been working out more, his hair was not shaved, but shorter then she remembered it ever being before, and his face while still thin was not longer boyish. He'd grown up.

He looked uncomfortable under her gaze, shifting his weight form one foot to another.

"I heard about you and Harper," He said finally, as coherent thought seemed to have escaped Ginny. "I'd stay away form him if I were you, when I left Hogwarts he was already on his way to being a Deatheater, and that's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

The words had come out, before she had even realised they were going to be said. He did not look perturbed however, seemingly unbothered by her snap.

"Neither do you."

And he left, but not before shoot the small pile of letter that she had received that sat on her bed side table, two from Oliver Wood, one from Thomas Harper. She frowned and then glared as he closed the door. What did he know?

* * *

"How is your head?" Aimee asked as she settled beside Harry, taking his hand in her and kissing it. He smiled at her but said nothing, simply placing a kiss on her forehead, her nose, her lips. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, as he wrapped his around her waist, it was a well needed comfort, to have the boy – no, man, she loved hold her. "Clearly you're doing alright."

He grinned as she mumbled the words against his lips and nodded.

"Even better now… Though I know how things could be made EVEN better…"

"Just show me what you need, Potter."

* * *

He stood looking in the mirror; he could not see a single thing in his face change, well, not really. He was paler then he remembered being, he had bags under his eyes that were not there before, and he was certain he could see a grey hair growing… He was confused. Nothing seemed really outwardly different, but he knew there was something.

He was not the same person he had been only two years ago. Fresh faced, eager… something was different... caused him to act different, think different.

He ran his hands over his face, blinked his eyes and cleaned his glasses, but the reflection remained the same. He looked around his small apartment, it was almost empty. The bare essentials and nothing more, it was not home. Home had been very different, though he did not know if he had the right to call it home anymore. He moved towards the kitchen, each of the cupboards were empty. He frowned, when had he started forgetting to eat?

Sighing heavily, he moved towards the front door, reaching for the black trench coat that hung by it before moving out into the bitter cold street. Everything was covered in white snow and ice, a few cars lined the street, but there was nothing spectacular about the street on which he lived, he had a ground floor apartment in a secluded muggle area. He pulled a pair of gloves form his pockets, slipping them over his hands. He looked up and down the street before setting off, carefully making his way along the slippery pavement, his hands shoved into his pockets.

As he reached the end of the street he heard a faint, distant popping noise, a muggle may have believed it to be a car back firing, but he knew better. He heard her before he saw her, she strode confidently up to him, happily linking arm her ham through his. He made nothing of it, but moved forward with her, letting her lead the way, until they ended up in a deserted alley way behind the houses, she smiled at him before they disappeared.

He looked at the surroundings they had arrived at, he smiled at the building before him.

"I guess I was never expected to kill her, to make an example of her… Because you were going to make an example of me," He spoke with a slight tone of amusement; he had guessed it the moment they had come here. The empty building, standing crookedly in the open field that was shaped into a kind of garden, a stream down the bottom, a small muddy drive way, he knew it all well.

"Call them, tell them," he did not resist, but summoned a small silvery ferret, he whispered to it, ensuring she did not hear what he said exactly, but she guessed it to be nothing more then a horrible drivel. They both watched it move away. "I was never going to get anywhere was I?"

"No, no you weren't, you were always just a prawn, and so willing to be used," There was something in her voice, an excitement; she was teasing him with gleeful malice. Preparing him for what he was to face in a way, though that would not be her intention. She turned around, inspecting the large garden before smiling crookedly at him. "It was almost too easy to get to this point, and such useful information was gained throughout."

He chuckled to himself, nodding his head in agreement, he had been such a foolish boy for his misguided beliefs, he was never really that bothered by muggleborns, Hermione had been such an intelligent young woman, he had however seen power and taken it. Or tried to. True he had made progress where he had wanted to, but at a cost he had not realised.

And then something hit him, like a ton of bricks. It was there, so blindingly obvious… The power was not where it had been, it never belong to Lord Voldemort, it belong to a single girl. Who by association had by association put it in one boy and one family. His family.

"I figured as much," He twirled his wand around his fingers, and grinned at the maker of his death. "He's just throwing me away, served my purpose now, you'll never need more information then what I've provided you with, so I'm no longer wanted… The thing is, they'd always take me back if I proved myself, or just bloody well grew up."

She cocked her head at him, suddenly there was pain, excoriating pain, like his skin was being ripped form his body, bones being snapped, his head exploding. It stopped just as suddenly, and he was surprised to realise he was lying on the cold hard floor, looking up into a grey sky. A Booted foot collided viciously with his face, he felt a snap and his jaw fell slack, the pain was agonising, but he could not help but feel something akin to amusement.

He had been wrong, the moment he saw his brother fall, and he had seen the power it brought out in Aimee, he had realised, and whether Lord Blood Voldemort knew it or not, so had some of his ranks. He had contacted his mother, who had cried, begged him to say he was lying, but he was not. Dumbledore had nodded his head, and listened intently as Percy spoke, but there was something in his parents faces as they looked at him after that. They knew that he had killed, bullied or not, they had known he was better then that, he had been foolish, stupid, pathetic. He'd never be able to live with what he had done, so he had left his knowledge with them, and knew that he was never going to be expected to kill Emmeline; she was too talented for his level of ability. It had been a off hand order. He was the example. He had therefore provided names, and some intentions.

He looked up at the face, searching his furiously, before his eyes saw the people appearing with small pops, she snarled, raising her wand, however he beat her to it; green shot from his wand tip… Straight into his own temple. Taking that last bit of pleasure from her.


	42. Chapter 42

It was Christmas day, and for all his years Alastor Moody had never seen anything so depressing, Aimee was curled up with Ginny as she remained in place, crying, her face a blotchy red. Harry and Hermione had gone to the hospital to be with Ron. Bill was with his wife in the room they had taken as their own, the twins were sitting closely together talking in quiet voices, as Tonks sat with Charlie between her legs, resting her chin on his shoulder, watching as he played with Teddy. Molly had been locked away in the kitchen with Arthur, every so often a land bang ringing out from it.

He saw Minerva wander past the room, her face set in a way that showed she was struggling.

"Merry Christmas Minerva," He grunted gruffly, as he stepped out into the corridor.

"I'm afraid it's far from that today," She replied quickly, her tone lacking the usual bite, he looked at her, they had been friends for many years, but suddenly she looked older, weaker. It had been a hard hit for the Order when Young Percy Weasley had revealed what had been happening in his life, but as Dumbledore had put it – they hadn't done enough to keep him safe from that mess. However he was making the right steps, we just had to keep him safe. He'd proven useful, and when it was said and done, his parents would have him back without question… To witness him take his own life as they arrived to protect him had been… Moody had seen many horrors, but this had shaken even him.

The look of the evil cows face had been almost worth it, and Percy had known it. It was perhaps wrong for Moody to admit it, but he knew when he goes out that he wants to take as many of the bloody bastard Deatheaters as possible, Percy could not have done that, but he had caused that bitch a certain amount of anguish when he had taken her fun – psycho cow.

"No, it does not seem to be."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Hermione asked as she sat opposite Lavender, they looked across the bed at each other, neither truly comfortable with each others presence. "I Mean, it's Christmas."

"Probably," Lavender answered, she looked form Hermione to Ron's sleeping face and back to the bushy haired girl. "I don't want to though… I'm scared. My mum and dad are barely talking to me at the moment; they like everyone else think I got pregnant on purpose… I didn't… I was going to leave Ron and then found out… I want to go out partying with my friends, and I want to meet a cool, rich handsome guy, I want to be out there, and Ron is my only lifeline to that now. I don't want a baby; I want to be a kid… Ron wants this, and I can't do this on my own. I don't have it in me."

Whatever Hermione had expected from Lavender it had not been that brutal honesty. But she knew it was the truth, Lavender had not wanted this, Ron however had taken it in a way no one had really expected. Everyone knew he'd make a good father, but no one had yet said the same for Lavender.

"He'll be back to normal again soon," Hermione had finally, at a loss as to what else she could say. "It's Ron."

* * *

"I don't know what to say to him," Tonks whispered to Sirius as they sat together in the kitchen, Charlie had disappeared for a while, Teddy was getting slowly bigger, he was not yet a year old. Things with Charlie had been slow, Remus had only been gone for a year and a half, a while in some ways it seemed a very long time ago, he was still a big part of her life, he had been her best friend, and lover, his loss had been hard, and raising his child as a single mother was proving equally difficult. She'd not really realised that Charlie had always found her attractive, and if it hadn't been for Remus he would have asked her out himself. But things had gotten complicated, mostly just because of what was going through her head… The truth was it was not that complicated, she just could not figure out where her head was at.

"I don't think there is anything to say… I remember my rage at finding out that Reg had joined the Deatheaters, and then the sadness of realising he wanted out… I don't think there's anything that can be said to ease the mixture of feelings that you suffer through," Sirius told her honestly, there was no need for lies between the two, not now, they'd grown so close living together, she was like a daughter to him in ways. "Just give him time to understand what he is feeling first."

"I guess." Tonks did not look convinced though, she wanted to say something so desperately.

* * *

He was simply lying in the dark, enjoying the relative quiet, when the door was pushed open, he turned seeing her slim silhouette standing there, the light glinting form her blood red hair. He felt her eyes looked at him, she moved towards him, falling on the bed beside him.

She said nothing, simply rolled so she was facing him, her hand wound around the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers. Her kisses were quick, but repeated, with no hesitation. She manuevered with ease, until she was resting atop him, her legs either side of his hips, her hands making quick work of his night shirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco forced himself to ask before this went any further.

"I'm acting, I'm having fun, I'm forgetting…" She replied. "What does it matter what I'm doin g, cant we just-"

"No we can't."

"Why not? You didn't complain last time I kissed you? And suddenly you're all about warning me off other guys, why can't I have you?" Her tone was demanding and Draco could see this easily turning very bad very quickly. He gathered her wrists in his hands, stopping her relentless attempts to remove his top. He had to take a deep breath, fearful of the repercussions this could have on his currently good relationship with her mother.

"Ginny, you are acting out because you are hurting; this isn't what you want right now. So go."

She glared at him in the darkness, he could feel her eyes burning into his face, she made a grumbling noise, but did not move. He sighed and went to push her off, only as he begun to move he heard her make another noise… Crying. He froze, there was no knowing for him of what to do with a crying girl, however she acted before he did, leaning back down on him, tucking her face into the place where his shoulder met his neck, and crying heartedly. He lifted his arms, patting her back. Feeling at a complete loss.

"I'm sorry, I really am, no one deserves to lose anyone like that," Draco said finally, he held her as gently as he knew how; it was not something he had really experienced. "You didn't deserve that, neither did he."

She said nothing however, simply pulled him closer and cried into his neck. She sniffed, and looked at him through large doe brown eyes, he could feel himself melting, he was desperate to see them properly, he reached across turning on the lamp, and found himself looking her directly in the eyes. They had turned golden with her tears, bright and wide. He was completely taken with their beauty. And then he felt guilt, he knew he shouldn't find her beauty in that moment so breathtaking; however he could not stop himself.

He looked down, his eyes slid from her eyes to her lips, he wanted so badly to kiss her, this beautiful little creature, young woman so stunning, blossoming into a magnificent splendour for the eyes. Instead he placed his lips against her forehead and stroked her hair back.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, staring at a bleak white ceiling, he closed them, the light harsh was too harsh against his eyes. He opened them slowly once more, adjusting to the light.

He turned his head slightly; it hurt with how stiff his neck was. He saw a large white room, there was a door on the far side, he could see red curls, recognising that hair anywhere he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound left his mouth. The hair moved and his mother's face came into view. She was smiling as her eyes found his, she moved quickly into the room, her eyes teary.

"Oh, Ron!" She declared, looking just a bit frantic. "Sweetie, you had us so worried!"

Ron nodded, his mother would have worried about him. It seemed a lifetime since he had seen the curse flying at him, he remembers Aimee's voice, the blood, next came the darkness and what felt like an eternity of pain…. And then nothing. Nothing at all. No Pain, no fear, no anything. Except one small thing, a little boy. A baby boy.

"Lav-" he croaked out, he saw a look pass his mother's face, but was unable to recognise what it was.

"She and the baby are fine," Molly told her son, for a moment she was so proud of him, he'd woken up form a week of rest, his chest still bruised, his throat sounding as if someone had attacked him with sandpaper, and the first thing he thought to was the girl who was carrying his baby. "But Ron, dear, I have to tell you something…"

He frowned at his mother, concern etched into his features as the tears welled in her eyes, a single tears slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away.

"Something happened to one of your brothers… Percy, Ron, Percy was killed."


	43. Chapter 43

"The message was clear and simple, it says we can't trust our own, that they can and will get to us," Albus Dumbledore had lost much of his authority as he spoke, be it age or simply tiredness, the man who once brought to Harry so much wisdom seemed weakened. "We have suffered a tragic loss today, and I cannot sit here and tell you it will not happen again, all I can tell you, is that his bravery in facing his death was admirable, but please do not feel that we cannot help you. I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Harry watched the man he admired so much closely, his electric blue eyes met Harry's own emerald eyes and he nodded slightly at the young man.

"It can't be that much longer now," Aimee said suddenly, her voice breaking through the sombre silence that had fallen over the group. "He knows exactly what he wants, and we either beat him and survive this as best as possible, or he beats us and that is the end of it either way."

Harry nodded his head; they really didn't have any choice anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Gin, I didn't think they would let you in-"

Ginny rounded on the person who had spoken, her eyebrows raised, she felt slightly insulted if she were honest, yes she was young, but she had as much right as anyone else to be there – now more then some. She looked at the man who had spoken; he was just as attractive as she remembered him.

"Why? Still just a kid right?"

"No, not that at all." His response was almost embarrassed; he turned a light shade of red under her gaze. "I couldn't say that, you certainly don't look like a kid, not anymore."

"Well what did you mean then Oliver?"

"Just I don't know... wanted something to say…" Ginny frowned at the man before her, a quidditch player who could easily get himself anyone who he wanted , and he was blurting out silly things to talk to her, she smiled despite herself, what sixteen year old would not be flattered. "Maybe I should stop while I'm ahead."

"Maybe," Ginny agreed smiling, she pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She was suddenly feeling nervous. "I have to go…"

"Ok, see ya." She turned and wandered away and Oliver cursed to himself, only to be half frightened out of his skin.

"That's my baby sister, Wood," A voice said curtly, he whipped around to see Charlie Weasley behind him. "I don't care how good a quidditch player you were on my team, or how famous you are getting now, hurt my baby sister, I will feed you to a dragon, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"So this is it, then, we head back to Hogwarts, pretend like nothing has happened-"

"No, we head back to hogwarts, pass our N.E. and then we can worry about everything else." Hermione replied, clearly her mind was one place.

"My girlfriend everyone, can you believe I ended up with a girl like this," Fred laughed, pulling the brunette close, kissing the top of her head, as her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red. She smiled however, and it was a relief for Fred, they all they could not pretend that nothing had happened. Percy had died, and Ron was expecting a baby, there was nothing as it was this time last year.

"Can we just try and pretend that we're normal teenagers?" Hermione asked then, sounding exasperated.

"Says the witch, going to magic school, dating a business man, whatever you say head girl," Ginny laughed as she and Aimee pulled their trunks into the living room, they grinned at each other, knowing what Hermione was asking for was essentially impossible.

"If you really want, I'll swap lives with you, and you can have the super cool super powers, and deal with all the crap that comes with it," Aimee pointed out with a grin, Hermione rolled her eyes, but knew she'd never want to swap with Aimee, she could not deal with being that girl.

"Looks like we're ready to head off," Arthur said as he wandered into the room, looking at the group who had gathered, Draco stood in the back, the redheaded man gave him a reassuring smile. The jealousy was clear in Draco's eyes, he wanted to be able to go back, he may have already finished his school – having been home taught for a while now, but it was not what he wanted.

They all gathered their stuff to leave, Draco moved slightly catching Ginny's attention.

"I hope you have a good time…" He murmured, he could barely bring himself to look at her. He'd not been able to since she'd left him in his room alone, not another word between them. There was something and nothing at the same time, between them, making it like this, awfully awkward. "I'll see you over summer."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

And she was gone, not another word.


	44. Chapter 44

_Her laughter danced out across the room, she smiled a beautiful, big, genuine smile. There was something so explicitly happy about the woman as she stood in the hall, surrounded by those she loved. She glowed with the brilliant warmth she felt. She reached her hand to a friend, their fingers linked together and the two girls grinned, they had for seven years been attached at the hip, and now was no different. _

"_You're doing it again Dorcas, you're stealing my girl from me," His tone was light as he spoke, amusement deep within his voice, the tall dark haired girl turned to the young man who had spoken, the ever handsome and charming and very cheeky James Potter was looking at her with amusement clear in his eyes, a grin on his face. "She's mine, then yours." _

_The redheaded girl whose hand she held laughed heartedly, blushing slightly under the weight of adoration in his voice. She squeezed Dorcas' hand, before getting up on her tip toes and kissing James Lightly on the lips. _

_The pair made a beautiful couple, James was tall and toned, years of quidditch had done him well. His jet black hair was its usual mess, his skin was freckle free and completely unmarred, hazel eyes looked at Lily with totally love, not even thick black rimmed glasses could hide that. Lily on the other hand was shorter, but slim, her long blood red hair was pulled into an immaculate plait, her peaches and cream skin was covered in freckles, worst over her nose and shoulders. Dazzling emerald eyes looked back to James. It was a sight for sore eyes. _

"_She's not at it again is she?" A teasing voice barked out, this man was frustratingly handsome, if his reputation hadn't been of blindingly awful she'd may have made a move, but then, Dorcas knew better than that when it came to Sirius. Beside him a small man stood, slighter, and perhaps more easily overlooked, but smiling, with Amber eyes taking in the scene of happiness with delight. _

"_I'd never steal her, you lot know better then that, I have my own guy, just being…" _

She never did say what she was being, Sirius realised as he leant back in his chair, it was not until the death of Lily and James that Sirius found out what Dorcas had been at all. He realised later that it had been the only thing Lily had ever kept form her young husband, the secret of her best friend, with the sole purpose of keeping her and her son safe.

He smiled at the memory, it had been their graduation party, Dorcas had been with Fabian, James and Lily had been together for what seemed forever, Remus was still refusing to date, and he, Sirius, was at least having sex with Marlene McKinnon. It had been d good year, perhaps the last they would share, four years later, Lily and James would be dead, as would Marlene, Dorcas and Fabian. Remus would be the last one standing with him… But he too was dead now. Aimee, Harry and Teddy were all that is left from that group. Three children, each born under different circumstances. Harry the baby who lost his parents, Aimee who never knew her parents, and Teddy who would always grow up without a father.

* * *

Lucious paused as he stood looking out the tall window, he felt as cold as the world looked. His fingers were barely able to close properly around the neck of the bottle, it threatened to slip form his grasp. He sighed deeply, before raising the bottle to his lips and drinking heavily.

"_I always knew, I guess that you were never the man I wanted you to be, for me for Draco…"_ Her words were less shocking now, she had haunted most of his nightmares since her first visit. It would not be so strange for this to be just another nightmare. _"I don't know why I expected so much from you." _

"That's the problem Narcissa, you always saw something redeeming in me, something that never was," He replied with cold ease, lifting the bottle back to his lips. He drank heavily again, finishing the bottle, simply dropping it from his grasp, letting it smash against the hardwood floors. "High expectations on everyone and everything you ever came across…"

"_If he dies, it'll be your fault. But you already know that, Bella has been telling you it was your fault for not being hard enough on him."_ She laughed, she had a beautiful laugh, even in death._ "No Malfoy heir to keep you going, what would your father say?" _

"What does it matter, Narcissa, he's dead, like you." Lucius turned and finally looked at the beautiful image that had materialised behind him. "Only unlike you, he doesn't feel the need to haunt me."

She frowned at him but nodded, no, her father-in-law had not deemed that necessary, if he had seen what was happen to the Malfoy name it would be an altogether different situation. A single heir, who Lucius was leaving for dead. That was a poor decision.

"Go away Narcissa, I don't have time for you."

"_You don't have much time for anything, Lucius." _

* * *

"Can you not just see what's going to happen?" Harry asked one night as he ran his fingers down his girlfriend's spine. She had beautiful milky skin; it seemed a shame to ruin this moment they shared.

"You know it doesn't work like that, I see very future on every level until something is certain. This is anything but certain, it's all balanced delicately. Events have not occurred which could occur, and I can tell you nothing, in case it does or doesn't occur."

"Sounds like a massive headache," he murmured, kissing her shoulder. He felt her nod and giggle. "I feel I should do something to remove the headache."

"I kinda like that plan." She smiled and giggled as she rolled over, smiling up at her boyfriend, wishing they could have met differently. She stroked his face, feeling both unbelievably happy and miserable. Had they been two normal people, they could have met at a normal school, or in the local town, they could have had normal crushes on each other… but they weren't normal. They were drawn together by a bond like no other, because they needed it to survive, or rather, to let the rest of the world survive.

And then all; thoughts were pushed form her head as she saw it.

"_I guess you were always going to find a way," He said, his voice half angry, half amused. His wand was firmly in his hand, prepared… There was laughter, wicked, sick laughter. A flash of green. _

"We have to get Sirius out of Grimmauld place!" Aimee suddenly shouted and then froze, horror ripping through her as it came.

"_Keeping children in this place was never a good idea…" Tonks lay still on the floor, her wand in her hand, the other reaching towards a small wooden crib, the baby inside screaming…_

"TEDDY!" She ripped herself form the bed, falling down the stairs and dressing herself as she went, when within the blink of an eye, she was somewhere else.

"MERLIN!" She looked around, Sirius was sitting upright in an arm chair, he looked horrified. "Get some bloody clothes on!" Aimee looked down at her body, only a pair of knickers and a t-short to cover her modesty, but she could not bring herself to care as she tore form the room, running to where she knew Tonks room was, she pushed the door open, grabbing the baby into her arms, and holding him close as Tonks begun yelling she did not listen however, and simply closed her eyes.

"DEATHEATERS!" She yelled, she heard the banging, before she disappeared once more, feeling the whoosh of movement. She could hear hushed whispers, Teddy yelling, someone swearing, she could hear her own heart beat like never before. She felt Teddy wriggle in her arms and risked opening her eyes. She was in the great hall. In her knickers, carrying a baby.

"Aimee, what the hell!" Ginny cried out, already on her feet, looking between Aimee, and Dumbledore, who was moving swiftly towards them.

"I had to get him out, I had to, Tonks would never forgive me if I hadn't and I could."


	45. Chapter 45

It was dark, quiet, as they sat in the hospital wing. Teddy was sleeping silently in a made up crib that Madame Pomfrey had put together hastily, though he hadn't seemed to mind. Aimee was sat on the bed next to him, Harry beside her, neither had really said a word, but Aimee had spent much time crying. It had been difficult, but she had reacted, rather then thought through what was happening. She'd saved Teddy through necessity.

"You did the right thing," Albus had reassured her. Tonks and Sirius could look after themselves better when not worrying about a baby upstairs, and people where going to help them almost immediately, but Aimee still did not know the outcome.

"Tonks loves that kid, she'll be grateful no matter what that you did what you did," Fred had told her, as Hermione gripped to him around the waist, he had taken her quietly away from the quiet hospital wing, reassuring her in his own way.

Ginny was pacing, waiting for news of Charlie and Bill, Charlie had of course dashed in without a word, wand in hand, Bill had followed his brother… They had been the first to the scene, but after that it was like Aimee had been blind, no decisions were being made to settle things, just rash actions. Nothing Aimee could make sense of.

Ron was lying back on the bed across form Aimee, hands behind his head, waiting patiently, though he had said earlier he was very much getting used to this area of the school, Lavender was in here often. He went with her every time.

Madame Pomfrey was offering more hot chocolate, when the door opened, tonks half ran into the room, and looked over her son, there was a cut on her cheek, and some of her clothing looked singed, but she looked healthy enough, it was enough to finally allow Aimee to release the breath she had been holding. Only when Tonks seemed satisfied that teddy was safe,. She ran to Aimee, kissing both her cheeks, before stopping and staring her in the eyes, tears were budding. The door swung open again, and Charlie limped into the room, Tonks ran at him, jumping at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Charlie nearly toppled, only holding tightly to the bed frame beside him stopped them crashing to the earth.

"Charlie Weasley," She muttered, it sounded like an admission of sort. She smiled. "He's safe. Aimee saved him."

"That's all we need then, ain't it Tonks?"

* * *

"I don't know how you put up with me," Hermione sighed as she ducked her head into her boyfriend chest, not wanting to look at him, she'd been more shaken by this latest attack then she was ever prepared for. She felt his fingers tug on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You're gorgeous, intelligent, sensitive, independent, focused, moral. What isn't there to love about you?" Fred asked her with a small smile, they'd been together a full year, though both were so busy, they'd been barely able to see each other, still, Hermione was not prepared for the word love. She opened her mouth to reply, but she never got the chance to let the words come out, before they were thrown across the corridor, slamming heavily against the far wall.

* * *

"Where's Fred?" George asked as he sat beside his brother Charlie, looking around the room, he rolled his eyes when he realised that Hermione too was not in the room. Some of the order had met in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, there seemed few other safe places. Ginny grinned and hopped form the bed she had settled on, she was skipping classes, but no one seemed particularly bothered. She wandered out of the hospital room, looking for her friend.

"Hey Gin, fancy seeing you here, it must be fate," A familiar voice said as she stepped into a nearby corridor, she saw a familiar handsome face watching her, she managed a small smile. But it did not last long, as she felt a strong pain in her back, sharp and stinging. It was agony. She could not breathe against the pain flowing from her, it was like she'd been winded. She felt someone behind her suddenly, lips against her ear.

"Scream for me," The female voice whispered, she felt a tongue trace her earlobe, and grin as she found her voice, screaming for help, though it was little more then a gasp. She felt the force in her back being pulled free, and the clatter of metal against stone flooring.

"I am sorry about this Ginny," The familiar voice said, he'd moved beside her, as her knees gave way. She could feel everything, the pumping of her blood, the warm seeping through her white shirt. "I would have liked a bit more time with you, but Bellatrix does lean towards the dramatic. This will be a sight for them to find… if they make it to you."

And he walked away as she felt her head begin to spin.

* * *

Harry was relieved as Aimee finally settled into him, finally accepting how safe they were, there was nothing to concern them right now. Teddy was safe, the Order would find a place to regroup but for now, in the hospital; wing there was nothing to fear.

They all heard a clatter, and George chuckled.

"Has Ginny broken something already," He muttered, shaking his head, they waited for a second, but there was silence, George frowned. "Not even a good swear word, I'm ashamed."

Aimee grinned, Ginny could swear like a sailor when she wanted, though it was not often. Charlie shrugged and went to peer out the door, he looked back and forth, seemingly seeing nothing.

"Gin, you alright? I hope it wasn't something expensive you broke," Charlie called, stepping out of the room. There was silence for a few second before an anguished cry, Arthur who had been happily sitting with Molly and Tonks playing with Teddy ran form the room… His screams second later were unbearable.

"NO! NO! NO! Not my baby!" They all jumped up; there was a sudden high piercing alarm sound. Then Dumbledore's voice.

"The school is under attack, prefects, head boy and girl, please get students quickly and safely to the nearest common room." There was gravity to his voice that none of them had ever heard before, each of them looked around, as Arthur stumbled into the room, in his arms was his sixteen year old daughter, blood dripping form her lithe form.

"Gryffindor common room, now, move!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, she gathered some things in second before they all together begun to move. Molly was sobbing as Charlie, Bill, Sirius, Arthur circled the group, they encountered Luna and Neville along the way, as well as Susan Bones. Harry and Aimee held hands tightly, terrified of letting go.

"Where's Hermione and Fred?" George asked as they entered the main corridor, Bill swore, Arthur looked like he was trying to think, but with Ginny in his arms, it was proving useless. Tonks looked around, she held Teddy close in her arms, she kissed his head, before pushing the baby into Susan Bones' arms.

"Harry and Aimee will make sure you get to Gryffindor common room, Charlie, Bill, follow me, Sirius get them safe!" Tonks muttered, Susan looked shocked, but held the baby close as Tonks pulled her wand out, Charlie and Bill nodded, following as Tonks lead the way back towards the hospital wing.

There was almost utter silence as they made their way to the common room, the alarm still sounded, but it could be believed that there wasn't a single soul in the entire castle, it was still. Picture frames appeared empty, the ghosts did not roam. It was seemingly frozen. When they reached the Gryffindor entrance, it was to find the fat lady dressed in armour and holding a spear.

"The password," It sounded like a threat when she spoke, Ron murmured it quietly, not wanting to be overheard. The portrait swung open, there was a noise, that wasn't a noise, like the holding of breath as they stepped into the common room, wands out in case the common room had been taken, looking back at them were numerous set of eyes, some standing forward with wands.

"Harry, that you?" Seamus asked with his usual Irish twang, harry breathed a sigh of relief, nodding his head. Arthur stumbled towards the soda, the kids sitting there threw themselves from it, with the state Ginny was in, he laid her down carefully. Seamus' eyes followed the man, the shock at the state his friend was currently in was evident. "What's happening?"

"Poppy, can you do something?" Arthur sobbed, kneeling beside his daughter, Molly was just behind him, her head against his back as her shoulders shook. Madame Pomfrey nodded, waving her wand over the young woman, looking almost ill as she did so. Tears in her eyes.

"It's all I can do, I need potions to heal her properly, but for now this will keep her alive… Hopefully."

Aimee cried and held onto Harry as he stared at his friend, lying pale on the sofa, she looked dead. Her skin was white, pure white, the blood had covered her white shirt, making the scene that much more grotesque. There was silence for a second before Sirius stared barking orders out to people.

"Dumbledore will know where we are, but Harry, we need to know where they are, get your map, Aimee, focus, you need to focus. Someone get blankets for Ginny, we need … we need, an owl, quill and parchment, if someone has a broom, get that." He looked around the room, people begun moving. There was quick fearful movement from most people. Everyone was scared, and they were in a room of mostly eleven to seventeen year olds. Not even fully trained wizards and witches.

Aimee nodded, she sat on the floor and focused, there was so much she could do, but with so much going on in her head, it was proving useless. There was so much going on in her head, there was fear and despair. There was confusion in her brain. She was struggling, and there was little she could do about it.

* * *

Harry tried to control his breathing as he placed the map on the floor; he spread it out, and looked for names, footprints. He did not have to look hard, what he saw was perhaps the single most terrifying thing in the world, pure unadulterated fear struck him. They were everywhere.

He practically fell down the stairs, pushing the map into Sirius' hands, instantly the older mans face turned white with fear.

"We need to get out, we need to get everyone out."

* * *

Albus looked down at the pool of water before him, the looking waters showed him the school, he could see it all, and he knew he had to face it. He had to face it, protect his students, they were his very reason for being, to do anything otherwise would be a betrayal of his very self.

He walked down the towards the door, looking around his office and smiling at the many fond memories he held within these walls. He looked to the portraits, each member stood to attention.

"It has been one of the greatest joys of my life to work with each of you, now, let's not falter and do what we all know needs to be done." He walked down the steps, there was the sense that the gargoyle did not want to jump aside as he reached the bottom of the stair case, Albus raised a hand, patting it's back. "You have served me well, now, let me through, it is my duty to protect this school."

The silence that had eaten away at his mind had passed, there were cackles, scream, smashes and explosions litering the normal tranquillity that Albus found wandering the corridors.

"YOU ARE IN MY SCHOOL!" He suddenly boomed, rage filling him as he saw a small girl huddle in the corner. "MY SCHOOL! AND WE SHALL PROTECT THOSE WITHIN OUR CARE!"

There was a rumbling nice form deep within the ancient castle, like the castle itself was coming alive. Only it was not the school at all, from the large glass window, Albus saw something else… An army. Standing there, garbed in black, not a single face on show. They were in the ground, they were within the walls. The war had begun.

* * *

"Fred, Fred, thank merlin we found you!" Bill sighed, he'd have to crawl over a collapsed wall to get to his brother, but on the other side he'd found Fred, he tapped his face, and was rewarded with Freds blues eyes looking back at him.

"Hermione?" he croaked.

"I got her," Tonks called to them, she was a little further down the corridor, Hermione had a few scraps, a couple of bruises, but looked otherwise completely well. "Come on, we need to get somewhere safe."

As she spoke however they heard a voice, a familiar voice, but never as they had heard it before, they listened as the Headmaster spoke, and fear ripped at them. Tonks met Charlie's eyes, and they peered out into the ground.

"Tonks, if we survive this, I swear I'm going be the best man I can be for you." Charlie suddenly insisted, and despite the situation Tonks smiled.

"You already are, now let's get these two out-"

"Not so quick."

Tonks froze, as if in slow motion, she turned and saw one thing that always sent chills down her spine, her aunt. She was standing there, casually as anything, wand in hand, and looking like a cat that had got the cream. An expression that caused fear in the bravest and evilest of men.

She was so wickedly quick, there was barely time to react, Tonks felt the full force, feeling the horrendous burning, the screams that bubbled in her throat. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, and Teddy had been a big baby.

* * *

They could hears the screams, what was causing them no one knew, but Sirius was sure he could give it a guess, he gritted his teeth, and looked down at the floor.

"We have to go out there, don't we." It was not a question, and coming from her it was never going to be. Everything she knew about herself, her family, her love, it all came down to one thing, this. This moment. This day. This life. It had and always would be her fate to face this, she could never run from what was meant for her, more so then even harry, he had been put in this position, Aimee was born for it. "We have to."

She stood up, and left the common room, not looking back once. Sirius paused only to look at Harry who nodded, and they followed her. They weren't alone.

As they stepped out the corridor, two Deatheaters appeared before them. Aimee had them in the air before they could even raise their wands.

"This is my home you're messing with," Harry and Seamus deflected three Deatheater to the right, as Sirius and Ron disabled another two on the left. "Tell your Lord he's playing with fire, and he's just gone and pissed it off." The two bodies disappeared and she looked to Harry. He nodded at her and she smiled, they'd do this together.

She moved along to the sounds of the screaming, finding the collapsed wall not even two minutes from them, she clambered over, and saw Tonks there, before she had the chance to even see what was causing it, she felt a sharp cut against her cheek, as someone sent a spell hurtling her way, though it only grazed her cheek, causing no serious injury. Sirius pulled her back. He inspected her cheek as a group of around fifteen students made sure their back were covered, before telling her silently to wait. She did so, watching as he literally threw himself over the barrier, they could hear cackling, the screaming had stopped, then a burst of spells and curses were yelled. Aimee peered over, seeing the order fighting back the small group of Deatheaters. One of which she was certain was Bellatrix.

"I think Harry, that this is it," Aimee said looking back to Harry, he nodded his head, but did not comment. "I love you Potter, so let's make it through this."

* * *

"Children, mudblood, that's what is facing us in there, any man or woman who feels incapable of facing that should leave now!" His voice was almost giddy as he spoke, standing in the main entrance courtyard, before him two large oak doors stood, he smiled as not a single person behind him moved, it saved him killing someone for now. "Kill the Eternal, Potter must be killed by me."

As he finished speaking, the doors creaked loudly, protesting against being opened, before finally giving in and grudgingly swinging open, a single figure stood in the doorway, she smiled, bowing. Her messy black hair falling forward as she did so.

"My Lord, I give you Hogwarts."


	46. Chapter 46

Albus saw as the doors swung open, he could see the twisted smile on Tom's face, but the thing stood there was no longer Tom, he was now completely gone, the handsome young man was replaced with a ruined form, half man, half snake, little or no soul, as twisted on the inside as out. This was a monster fighting for evil. Albus spread his arms and looked along the corridor.

"PROTECT THE SCHOOL!" His voice boomed, the words vibrating along the corridors, seemingly shaking the very walls, there was a crumbling sort of noise coming from the building. "PROTECT THOSE WHO BELONG WITHIN ITS WALLS!"

* * *

It was so easy, to distract them, to convince the young Harper boy that he wanted to let them in. Promises that he could have whatever he wanted, he'd seen it in his head, and was pleased at what he saw. The young Weasley girl destroyed, Harper wanted to break her. Well, there was no way a Lord like himself could refuse such a desire. Getting Bellatrix into the school had not been easy, but then it had not been so hard either. Sewers ran into the school, and Bellatrix so eager to please would not refuse.

They moved forward together, into the building, it was surprisingly quiet; he would have appreciated the sound of dying. Instead his Deatheaters moved in carefully wary of the building, they had only just forced the doors of the great hall open when they heard a loud banging, metal on stone. He heard the screams before he saw what was happening.

A sword swung out, hitting the person beside him, and he saw the cause of the screams, the Suits of Armour he had detested so much during his time at Hogwarts had seemingly come to life, with the sole purpose of fighting back, it would appear. Blood splatter struck him across the face as another of his men fell, someone yelled the killing curse, knocking the armour back, but the creature get back up. Another yelled a slicing curse, swiftly removing the arm of another suit of armour. They were face with around ten suits, but slowly they were lessening in number.

"Destroy it!" lord Voldemort snarled, sending his own curse, completely exploding a suit. He watched as his followers overcame the suits, forcing something akin to a smile on his face.

"If that is all this castle has to offer, we my servants are sure to be finished before nightfall."

* * *

They followed Bellatrix to wherever she was headed, pausing on the grand staircase, not getting close enough to be seen or heard, watching as the Deatheaters cautiously moved into the school. Sirius looked around the group assembled; Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George were the only ones who were Order members. Aimee, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a group of Gryffindor's were just kids still. Aimee may be powerful, but Sirius still knew she was just a girl.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was distracted by a loud noise he did not quiet recognise, looking towards the group which had just forced into way into the great hall, something he saw amazed him. The suits of armour had come to life.

"That's too cool." Ron whispered under his breath, and Sirius could not help but agree, and was in fascination as the Armour withdrew their swords and fought against the Deatheaters, none of which seemed to know what to do, the killing curse did not work, someone attempted to Crucio a suit of armour, but that did not work either.

It was not until the arm of a suit of armour was removed that they seemed to realise how to destroy them. With that Sirius edged them back, up the stair case, somewhere to place an attack; he looked to each of the people gathered with him, before making a plan.

They all nodded, and Sirius smiled.

"Good luck everyone."

* * *

"Hermione, I think you will not be happy about this, but I assure you, it was all with the best intent," Fred said as they reached an abandoned classroom, they were on the third floor, hear the Charms corridor, Hermione saw them unlock the door and let her in, she was not sure what Fred was on about, but she could not bring herself to care, when he went over to a trunk. He opened it, George standing watch on the door, making sure they were safe.

"Fred Weasley! I am still head girl of this school, I cannot believe you!" Inside the truck, which was much bigger then it appeared, magically so, was an assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. "Just, get them out, see what we can use."

Fred grinned at his girlfriend, he pulled out some fireworks, and various other products.

"Got what we need Fred?" George whispered to them.

"I do, George, we are ready to roll," Fred replied with a massive grin on his face. "Y'know, I think there is room for us to move into different areas of business."

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed the brothers from the room, ready to set up their trap.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Ron muttered as he, Harry, Aimee, Seamus, Sirius and Bill moved along the corridor, they were on the way back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to get the students together safely. The room of requirement seemed to be the safest place they could think of. "I just need Lavender to be ok."

"We know Ron, and we'll do what we can," Sirius told the young man, it had to be hard for him, knowing his unborn child was unsafe, regardless of how he felt about the mother. Arthur and Molly had made their way with the other students to Ravenclaw Tower, while Tonks and Charlie had gone to Hogsmeade through one of the passages, trying to find help.

When they reached the common room, everyone was still cowering in fear, no one could blame them. Ginny was a state on the couch, now dripping blood over the side. Susan was next to her, trying to talk to her, keeping her awake, Teddy on her hip, with Lavender next to them.

"Ginny needs out of here, now, Pomfrey went through the fireplace to St Mungo's, she hasn't come back," There was a heaviness as the auburn haired girl spoke. She was pale looking, as she turned to Lavender. "See they are here now, no need to panic, we'll all keep you safe." The entire time, a wand was gripped in her hand.

Sirius noted there were two young kids on the floor looking up at him. Susan seemed to notice.

"They tried to run, if they got out there, at their age, they were dead. I body binded them, so we can keep them safe, I would have protected them, but I can't when people are running wild."

"Whatever works."

The portrait suddenly swung open and McGonagall fell into the room, her hat on fire. Bill rushed to her side.

"They've split up, searching for people, Imra is dead," She told the group hurriedly, her eyes looking around the common room of her house. She felt her heart break and there was little she could do to really help. "These all need to be somewhere safe, and right now, this building is not that place."

"Madame Pomfrey went through the floo network, but she never returned," Susan told McGonagall who looked saddened by the news. "I don't think it's safe."

"We can't risk it, so what do we do?" Sirius asked. "The corridors are dangerous, which suggests we're trapped in here."

"We really do only have one option, stick to the plan, and act as quickly as possible," Bill stated, and Sirius nodded resignedly. This could get bad, quickly.

Within minutes they had the entire group ready to move, the youngest were in the middle of the group, the oldest on the outer. Colin Creevey half carried, half dragged Ginny along, while Susan helped Lavender, while carrying Teddy still, refusing to let anyone take him, he was her responsibility. As soon as the portrait entrance opened Aimee sent out a pulse, like a massive wave hitting anyone out in the staircase. One Deatheater was sent over the bannisters plunging to his death.

Aimee looked Harry and Sirius followed her out, swiftly, cursing any Deatheaters who got up and Aimee tried to steady herself. Harry saw it in her, as much as she tried to make herself look ok, like she could handle what was going on, she simply couldn't. He pulled her with him; they were followed closely by the group, Bill and McGonagall protecting the other end.

The journey was not a long one; however they were travelling slowly, pausing at each new corridor. At one point, Aimee stuck her head around the corner, only to be blasted back, rage struck Harry as Aimee flew across the corridor, her body smashing into the opposite wall, different coloured curse flew towards her. She had barely lifted her shield to protect herself, and even when she had, behind it she was suffering. She felt as if one of her wrists had broken. Harry had sent the killing curse, striking one person, he ran behind some discarded debris, crouching and throwing curses over the top as Sirius threw some form the how shattered corner stone. Ron leaped forward behind a statue, however that statue begun to move, and he was caught on the arm by a curse, slashing the skin open. The statue itself moved forward, it was a man upon a horse, it was charging towards the Deatheaters, not pausing even when the man lost his head. Ron sent a curse, striking down another, and the statue took out three, the last Deatheater ran for his life.

"That was actually quite cool," Ron muttered, as he picked himself up. He looked down at his arm, there was blood staining his white shirt.

"Lavender, take off your tie," Susan instructed Lavender who was quivering. Lavender looked at Susan like she was mad, before removing the school tie she had been wearing. "Wrap it above and over the cut on Ron's arm, it should stem the bleeding."

Ron nodded at Susan, grinning slightly, as harry went to Aimee, helping her to her feet, other then bruised she was alright. Harry looked towards Sirius looking back to the corridor, it was clear now. They slowly moved on, not wanting to wait for more Deatheaters to appear, or worse.

They reached the room for requirement without further issue, quickly getting the group in the room and locking the door behind them. They all looked aroung the room; it was large with the biggest fireplace Harry had ever seen on the far side from the door.

"I'll go through, see if there is anywhere safe," Sirius said, Harry could not argue, there was no way they've last here forever. He watched as his godfather moved towards the fireplace, and disappeared.

* * *

The walls that were pure white, sparkling clean were now stained black and red, the doors were blasted form their hinges, the glass smashed and lying across the floor, chairs, tables, papers all thrown across the place. In the nearest room he saw a bed that lie on its side, burning. The only sounds he could hear were groans and the crackling of fire. He wanted to go further in, to help, but he had another task at hand, with people he could really help. He back away into the emerald flames.

* * *

There was almost utter silence as he stepped into the new building, looking around he saw a body lying on the floor, he gripped his wand tightly in his hands. He looked around, moving into the building, as he stepped forward someone jumped at him, tackling him to the floor.

He lay on the floor, a female body on him, he recognised her briefly as Cecelia Runcorn, an exceedingly tall young woman, just a few years younger than Tonks.

"It's Sirius!" Emmeline's voice called out, he saw the woman approach him with a frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hogwarts is not a good place to be right now, we want to get the kids out I didn't know where else to go… Mungo's…"

"St Mungo's was destroyed, we've got a few healers from there with us, not many made it out, we think we've got this placed secured, we've evacuated Hogsmeade here, he'd gotten it… Only a few are here… Voldemort got the rest. Death or Deatheaters." Kingsley said, his voice heavy. "There doesn't seem to be anywhere else, he's taken it all."

"We'll send the kids here then."

* * *

"Ministry of Magic, there's nowhere else, get in, go quick!" Sirius barked, quickly pushing two young kids into the fireplace, they disappeared instantly. It took minutes to get most of them out before a loud bang sounded against the door. "I'd hurry up if I were you."

Harry looked to Aimee she was sitting on the floor, a glass of water in her hands, she looked so tired. He did not have the chance to contemplate for long however.

"I don't want to!" A familiar voice yelled, he turned and saw Lavender refusing to take Teddy in her arms as Ron ushered her towards the fireplace. "He's not mine!"

"Lavender, please, he's just a kid-"

"Shut it, Weasley, Look lavender, take the damn baby now!" Susan suddenly yelled at a stunned looking Lavender. "You take this baby now, and you get in that damned fireplace, or I swear to god, I'll shove you in and throw him at you! You selfish bitch, now go!"

With that said Lavender took the baby, and disappeared in the flames, Susan frowned.

"How could anyone want to screw her?"

Ron looked flabbergasted; Lavender had refused to take Teddy, more worried about herself. Ron understood wanting to keep herself and their baby safe, but not at the cost of another… She really could have taken teddy and left in seconds, no complaints. If Tonks and Charlie ever found out about her behaviour, they'd never forgive her… he could not blame them. Remus would never forgive her. Susan had done it so easily… Right now she was standing there, ready with them to fight, no questions asked.

Harry shook his head and stepped forward, Aimee joined him.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I want this to end, as soon as bloody possible."


	47. Chapter 47

Aurors and ministry officials suddenly appeared through the fireplace, they looked for instruction, McGonagall provided it quickly.

"There are still children in this school-" She started.

"No, there isn't." McGonagall turned and saw something amazing, a few of the students from other houses appeared form the fireplace. "Cecelia got to us through the fireplaces, we've all evacuated." Terry Boot told her.

"In which case, the students are out, but there are still people we care about left," McGonagall said, she looked around. "Leave now if you wish, because this won't be easy."

* * *

Hermione ran, with everything in her she pelted herself forward, Fred had been against this idea but she knew she could do it. A curse swept past her, she felt the air rush around her, and pushed forward. Her legs ached, but she continued, running for her life from Deatheaters, into their trap. In seconds she passed the threshold and a massive swap appeared from nowhere. The Deatheater looked confused for just a second. A brilliant pink and yellow flower bloomed beside them, it was the size of an elephant, hits petals opened, it leaned down, and consumed the Deatheaters, their muffled screams as three of them were defeated by the flower.

"The twinsies are at it again!" A voice cackled form above them, the three looked up, and smiled.

"Peeves, as Head Girl I've mostly ignored your attempts at Chaos, can I now encourage them?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"There's some people that simply don't belong here, Peeves, make us proud?" George shot at him; a wicked smile appeared on the little poltergeist face.

"It would be my honour!" He zoomed away squealing and Hermione sighed, pulling her messy hair up in a ponytail, faintly aware of the smell of burning hair.

"You did good 'Mione," Fred said kissing the top of her head. She smiled and nodded, but they moved on quickly. They reached the grand stair case, it was covered with Deatheaters, some trying to fight off rogue suits of armour. Fred grinned, he pulled form his pocket a large bag, inside was dark powder. "Ready George?"

"Always." With that, the pair of them set off about sixty fireworks. All the Deatheaters in the grand stairs screamed. A few were struck and knocked unconscious as Hermione screamed curses in the direction of the distracted Deatheaters. She got three before she felt herself being dragged back by the hair. She kicked and punched towards the person holding her, but to no avail.

Fred noticed instantly as Hermione was grabbed, he looked over his shoulder; Bellatrix had hauled her up, and was holding a knife to her throat. He'd never seen Hermione looked so scared, her eyes were wide as she stood there, unable to fight back for fear of what this woman could do to her.

"Not quite the person I was after, but she'll do," Bellatrix drawled into Hermione's ear, grinning at the twin as they stood there looking helpless. "I wonder if she'll be like the little redhead, she was so quiet when I stabbed her… But she bled easily."

"So it was you," Hermione muttered, her hand resting on Bellatrix wrist. She did not push though. "You who stabbed my friend in the back."

With that she elbowed Bellatrix, pushed her wrist forward and slid to the side in one movement. She freed herself but she didn't have it in her to fight the woman, she raced to Fred, shot a curse at Bellatrix, missing, the crazed woman grabbed Hermione's jumper. Without thinking Hermione twisted grabbing the knife in Bellatrix's hand, slicing her skin, punched her in the face and took the knife… She stood there stunned as Bellatrix spat blood of the floor.

"You mudblood bitch!" Bellatrix shrieked, surging towards Hermione, the younger woman moved to get away, and the pair fell. Hermione had twisted, landing awkwardly on top of Bellatrix, sure she'd snapped her ankle. The knife however had sliced through the woman's back.

Fred rushed forward, picking up his girlfriend, there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to… it was an accident." Hermione cried, her hand was bleeding, she was unable to stand properly, Fred lifted her into his arms. His brother looked stunned.

"George, help me!"

* * *

They did not wait for the banging against the door to stop, instead with a wry smile on her face, McGonagall blasted the door, and the surrounding walls forwards, hearing pains cries as she did so, they moved forwards swiftly, an array of spells being sent at them within seconds. They sent back their own, moving forward to the stairs case.

Aimee waited closely behind Sirius who led the way, they had not yet heard form Dumbledore, however there was much fighting, the suits of armour protected the school, they had proved difficult for the Deatheaters to manage, as they neared the staircase, the injuries mounted. Harry himself had a cut to his head, Ron had a burn over his thigh, though he gritted his teeth against the pain. Susan was proving useful, the moment someone was injured, she dragged them back, another filling their spot, she did her best with what she had, bleeding stemmed by ties, jumpers, the occasional shoelace. And cooling charms over burning skin. In between she proved skilled at duelling.

They had encountered around twenty Deatheaters, but knew there were more. They reached the stair case as a series of explosion let loose. Fireworks exploding back and forth, only as they settled did the group move forward, many had been stunned by the fireworks, if not injured. Taking these out proved relatively easy. They moved down the stairs, Harry however stopped when he spotted three figures in a corridor, he turned towards them. Fred was holding Hermione as George moved towards them, between them and Harry was Bellatrix lying on the floor, a knife in her back, she twitched, and moved suddenly, twisting and sending a curse towards the trio. It struck, disappearing into a body. Harry could not tell who for a second, until one of the redheaded males fell to the floor, they had seen it, there had been movement…

Arthur screamed, Bellatrix grinned, Ron charged forwards, leaping at the woman, his fists lashing out before she blasted him back, screaming numerous curses, jet of emerald green flying in all directions, her movements rapid, everyone ducked, running back before, she was tackled to the ground. Sirius had flown at her, stopping her furious attack, but groaned as he felt something sharp glance from his ribs, rolling off, to see his much hated cousin on the floor, lying on her back, the tip of her knife jutting through her body.

He looked down, saw the small, stinging cut, it had barely touched him. He'd not even seen the knife in her to begin with. She was still now however. Eyes open wide.

"No, no, no, no…" Sirius looked towards the voice, seeing one of the twins hovering over another as Hermione sat crumpled on the floor.

"Fred, I'm so sorry," She blubbered, looking at her boyfriend through teary eyes, they were rolling heavily down her cheeks. Her hands half over her face as she shook her head. Fred had been holding her, when the spell had been cast for her, George had moved to protect her, and taken the curse. "I'm so sorry."

"Harry, we need to move," Aimee whispered, looking down at the body of her dead cousin, she could feel the rage building up in her, but he did not seem to hear her, she stepped back, backing away from the group, moving back to the grand staircase. "Bye."

She moved down the stairs, feeling the bubbling in the pit of her stomach, there was a tingling over her body, as she moved, down two flights of stairs, every so often a Deatheater would appear, she transported two, the others had been thrown across the stairs, not getting up again. She felt the tears in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks as she blinked.

She'd lost a lot of things… people… in her life. Her mother, her father, uncle, friends, cousins… She'd lost it due to this, this war, this monster. She'd given upon a lot, as a teenager in Salem, she'd given up on friends, knowing they would never understand, it was not the same there as it was here. She'd gained it here though, in this place with these people. Ginny was her best friend, but she'd been stabbed. Hermione was a good friend, but she'd been attacked. George was her beloved cousin, but he'd been murdered. Percy had been good to her for a time, but he'd been twisted… And all by this silly, pathetic monster. And she was going to do something about it. She knew as well as anyone else that it had to be Harry, that was why she was here, to protect the one… But that did not mean she could not do her absolute best to make sure that Voldemort was already half dead by the time Harry got to him.

She was almost silent as she moved into the great hall, there was already a small battle happening. Order members and Aurors had gone on to this area with a few professors, they were battled between them around twenty of the Deatheaters, leaving her with the rest.

Instantly, a group of four were thrown across the room, striking another small huddle of Deatheaters, the ones that got up found themselves disappearing, to reappear high up amongst the rafters, dropping sudden to the hard stone floor. Another group where simply thrown through the high windows, landing outside in the lake. One group charged at her, she took a deep breath in, and let the power surge from her, knocking them straight over. Her knees nearly buckled, she was barely able to hold herself upright.

There was a pounding in her ears; she could feel her heart beating so hard it was as if it was trying to break through her chest. Her feet were heavy, and the tingling in her body seemed to increase, it was distracting. Her mind was spinning, like being on a rollercoaster, but she fought to keep focused, her eyes on the prize. He looked back at her, twisted smile on his face.

He was amused.

She watched as he stood up, not for a second removing his eyes from hers. He moved surprisingly elegantly.

"Miss Prewett, Miss Weasley, Miss Cullen, Miss Meadowes… So many different names… You haven't been easy to find Aimee, but more than that you would prove so utterly useless to me… which is a shame." His voice was silky smooth, no threat held in them, just musings. "You would have been so perfect for me-"

"Aimee!" She did not have to look to know who it was, she could tell from his voice, she smiled, he was here. This time the monster before her did remove his eyes from hers, smiling widely as Harry ran into the great hall. She could picture his face.

The movement was sudden, almost completely missed, but Aimee had seen it, the shield went up before the emerald struck Harry in the chest, she smiled as the monster frowned.

"Not feeling so cocky right now, are we? Let's see you deflect this."

There was no need to breathe in this time, it was all in her, ready, the power surged forward, smashing the windows, knocking everyone in its path a good twenty feet, bodies crumbled under its weight as it bore down on them, no spell or curse stopped it, the beams cracked loudly above them, and then it struck, and there was nothing he could do.

His body went flying, just like everyone else's, he landed just as heavily, but he reacted quicker, disappearing instantly, reappearing with a pop right behind her, but his wand was not even raised before she did the same. She did not have to open her eyes, knowing instantly where she was, her fingers reached out, and another pulse of energy.

"Now Harry."

Her fingers touched the small of his back, her energy surging through him, through his chest, down his legs, along his arms, his finger tips, and shot out the wand in his hands as he screamed his curse, a shot of light, emerald and gold flew across the room.

There was a silence, a moment of utter tranquillity, where everyone was so still, no one breathed, no one moved, there was not a single thought, or anything. It was just like being in a white room, it was peaceful. And then like lightning striking it all came crashing back, there was screams, explosions, crying, everything around them was destroyed. There were blinding lights, flashes of colours which did not make sense. And then it all passed once more…


	48. Chapter 48

Harry watched as his curse struck Lord Voldemort in the chest, he watched as he flew backwards, and he watched as he landed, not getting up again. There was a feeling like whooshing, it was hard to describe, it was like becoming weightless. He'd felt what Aimee had done, her powers through him, for a second he had seen it all, as she had. He felt a smile filling his face as it struck him what _they_ had done together, he turned wanting to see her face. But she was not standing behind him. He looked down, her pale form was on the floor.

Her dark hair was fanned out, her hair splayed open, her legs slightly twisted, as if she knees had just gone beneath her. There were noises all around, but he could only focus on her, there was nothing else but her in that moment. He threw himself beside her, pressing his head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat, there was none. He grasped her face in his hands and looked down at it… something wet dripped on her cheek, his pushed it away before realising, it was his own tears.

"Aimee." He murmured, his shoulders begun to shake, he pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her lips. "Please Aimee, please."

But he knew, because it had struck him.

He'd been smiling, standing in the grounds of the school, the ancient castle, still standing, if slightly damaged, behind him, there was an aisle, either side row after row of chairs, each filled with people smiling brightly. There was music as the sun shone down on them brightly.

And then she appeared.

She looked like an angel walking towards him. Her dress was simple but beautiful; an a-line dress in pure white, a lace body, two thin straps holding it up, her long chestnut brown hair was left to fall in soft curls. She took his breath away. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in his life.

She smiled and he felt his heart swell, and then she was before him.

"I love you."

And then it had all disappeared. It had all disappeared because she had taken it away from him… But she had also given him something special, a moment that they could share for eternity they shared a moment that could have been, that was doable. She had shared with him her love.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, she felt someone holding her, shaking as they did so. She looked up, she could see the sky, it was a dark shade of blue, small speckles of light were beginning to show through. She blinked.

Her head was spinning she felt so weak, she could barely open her mouth to speak, but someone else did.

"Harry, she's not dead."

* * *

"Ginny, come on, let's get you to a healer," A voice said, appearing beside her struggling brother, she looked blearily at the voice that had spoken, seeing the familiar face of Draco. But it had not been him who had spoken, another face moved into view, Oliver Wood's warn brown eyes looked at her, he moved, taking her weight form Charlie, who seemed to sag instantly. He carried her to the lawns were there were tents being set up.

"Aimee-"

"She'll be ok, she's got people with her, it's you I'm worried about," He told her quietly, she nodded, and closed her eyes, feeling the darkness over take her instantly.

* * *

The bodies were being lined up, the injured there being taken out to the temporary tents that were being used, as St Mungo's was not an option. There weren't many healers however, and Molly found herself standing in a tent with Susan Bones, feeling overwhelmed.

"Molly, I got this, go be with your family," Susan told her, gently ushering the older woman towards the exit; Molly nodded, but paused, grasping Susan's hand, smiling at her through the tears. She felt guilt for a second, there was a cut in Susan's hair, there was blood sticking to her face as it begun to dry. "Go."

Susan looked around, the few that were here were all seen to, cuts cleaned, Severus was in the tent with a few of the surviving Potions students busily creating more slaves and potions. She wandered across to it, seeing people like Draco Malfoy in there. Hermione was also there, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I get you guys anything? Water? Food? Any ingredients?"

"Water would be good, thank you Miss Bones," Professor Snape said, Susan nodded and went away, leaving Severus to look to Draco, his favourite student. "I saw what you did, I thought for sure that the Weasley pair were going to-… You were brave Draco."

"I did what anyone else would have done," Draco replied quietly, he looked determinedly at his potion, he'd seen Ginny in her brothers arms, there was blood, and he felt himself reach boiling point, and then something unexpected happened, his father and Pansy approached for a brief second he'd allowed himself to believe they would help him. Killing them had been perhaps the hardest thing he'd done in his life. His father had raised his wand and sent the first curse, it had hit the person just beyond Ginny, they'd lost most of their arm… Draco had no choice, but it had been an easy choice, and Ginny had been it. "I-"

"You saved a family from complete ruin…" Hermione voice cut across, he looked at her, seeing the tears still in her eyes. "They've lost another brother today, I think if they'd lost any more that there would be little left of the people I love… Fred does favour his little sister and his twin… George is dead, if it had been Ginny as well…"

"It wouldn't have ever been Ginny."

Hermione paused and looked at him.

"Maybe you should let her know that."

* * *

The hours passed, until the sun begun to slowly rise, covering everything with a golden glow. Harry looked around the grounds, staring at the tents, the people who moved back and forth and smiled.

"We did it."

There was a future, it was his future, Aimee had not taken their future with him, she had proved to him that there was a future. The same could not be said for everyone. George had lost his future, instead giving one to Fred and Hermione, now sat together in the grass, holding onto each other, the first time they'd shared together since it had ended. Lavender had ruined her future with Ron, he had realised she was not a woman he could ever want to be with more solidly, they'd not spoken in depth, but Ron still wanted a life with their child, and Lavender could not refuse him. However Ron had been seen talking to Susan as she healed his wounds in the tent, both were smiling. Draco had lost his father and friends, in favour of Ginny, no one had yet told Ginny who was firmly in the arms of Oliver, but Hermione had visited her.

He was surprised a bit by the difference in routes life had taken them. This earth shattering war, where people died, and still some were able to smile. It was a relief to see that even now, people were taking steps forward.

He felt a hand grab his, and looked down, he saw Aimee she was wearing a pair of flowered pyjama bottoms and an old quidditch jersey, a donation from those who had things to provide. In the attack Gryffindor Tower had been destroyed, assumedly in the search for hiding students. Clothes for those students had been retrieved where possible from dorms, others had been provided. He smiled at her.

* * *

Harry sat down in the massive crowd looking forward, this seemed awfully bizarre and moving, it was like he was lightheaded as he watched what happened. People's names were called, they stood up moved forward, they were given a small box, and shook the hand of Kingsley, the new minister of magic.

He heard his name, closely followed by that of the young woman beside him, Aimee Prewett, finally she'd settled on a surname, her given one from her father. She squeezed his hand, there were blurs of faces, and noise, but it did not seem to make sense. He remembered briefly a conversation with Kingsley, the new minister was requesting permission to call on Harry and Aimee separately after the others, to make a point that it had been their combined efforts that final killed Lord Voldemort, but Harry had declined, he'd go in alphabetical order, he didn't want special notice for doing what he had to do.

He suddenly saw Kingsley face, he felt a velvet box being placed in his hand, black, about the size of a muggle Gameboy his cousin had once owned. They shook hands before he felt Aimee gently encourage him in the right direction, back to his seat. He looked down once seated at the thing inside the box, a medal on purple ribbon.

And then the list of names stopped – for those that could collect them. A new list of names were read out, these names leaving a cold feeling to wash over Harry, he recognised too many names. Madame Imra Prince and Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Pomona Sprout, Professor Bathsheba Babbling, Argus Filch, Sturgis Podmore, John Dawlish, Gawain Robarbs, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstien, Angelina Johnson, Padma an Parvati Patil, George Weasley. He could feel Aimee's hand squeeze his own, but it was not to support him. He looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stubbornly looked forward.

Somewhere behind him, he could feel a hand touch his shoulder, he turned and saw Sirius sitting behind him, there was not a smile on his face, but something behind his eyes, pride. What for Harry was not sure, and in that moment, it felt undeserved.

* * *

The service had been beautiful, but it had marked the end. The end of the war, and the beginning of something new.

"How do you feel Harry Potter?" Aimee asked as she looked at her boyfriend, he smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I feel pretty good. Why do you ask?"

"Because now, Mr Potter, we have forever, and things are probably going to seem a little boring for a while, given that you won't be fighting dragons, or evil men or giant spiders, but I bet it'll be exciting in other ways."

"I think I can handle it," Harry murmured as he pulled Aimee close.

"You better be able to, because your best mate is totally about to have a kid in a couple of months, and we're going to have a lot more time to focus on each other, and there is a very young, very attractive Auror eyeing up Sirius."

"Does the drama ever end?"

Aimee smiled, leaning up to kiss him, she felt his lips against her and smiled.

"Never."


End file.
